Weightless
by BackwardsMuffin
Summary: Blaine is a messed up celebrity, taken to court after causing a serious car accident on drunken night out. He is sentenced to 6 months community service aiding the victims of the accident away from prying public eyes, in the 'Hudmel Children's Support Center', Ohio, where he meets Kurt, who is definitely not his biggest fan. AU/Futurefic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, there has been a hype going around about Badboy!Klaine. Now, most people are setting all off this in schools and reform schools alike. I wanted to take a different edge. **

**This is a future fic in an AU. In this, Blaine is a successful singer celebrity gone off the rails.. He has a great life, plenty of money, and men and women alike, all throwing themselves at his feet, he is renowned for his man whorish ways and his frequent bouts in rehab and such. One night, after a drunken night out partying, Blaine finds himself in a car accident. Now, he's not badly injured, but the woman, whose car he hits is, and she takes him to court over the extensive damages. This continues from that point. We are introduced to Kurt, just a little later on.**

' -call Ms Hudson to the stands.' The sharp voice of the judge says into a large black microphone placed next to his gavel.

A small woman, will long brunette hair, tied precariously into a bun, rolls toward the stands. She is in a wheel chair, one leg encased in thick plaster, whilst her arms are covered in bandages. Her neck is trapped firmly in a hideous beige brace and there is a large yellowing band-aid on the side of her cheek. There is a stocky man wheeling her along, possibly a partner, or maybe her brother, Blaine thinks to himself, as he sees the woman smile lovingly to the man as he reaches the stands and steps back.

'Will the witness please state her full name and occupation.' The judges voice says again, echoing out of the large speakers, situated around the room.

'Rachel Barbara Berry-Hudson- I work at The Hudmel Child support centre.' She says timidly, leaning as close to her microphone as she could, without toppling out of her chair.

A man dressed in a pristine suit, steps forward from the side, and moves the microphone closer to her, lowering the stand so she can speak without straining herself. She smiles, and thanks the man with hushed _thank you._

'Can the witness please state their whereabouts on June 18th of this year, at 6:27 am?'

She hesitates for a moment, searching for her male companion in the crowds, she singles him out, and a small nod from him is all she needs to continue.

'I was in my car, on the interstate. I was heading back from the store.'

'Can the prosecutor please explain her reasons for being in said location.'

She sighs, as if the answer is painfully obvious. 'One of the kids staying with us had developed a fever, and we were out of medication. I needed to get some, and the earliest the store opened was at 6. I went out, and fetched said medication. The roads were fairly quiet on my way there, it was only on the way back that things seemed to get a little busy.'

'And can the witness please tell the jury the exact events that took place at 6:27 am'

'Well.' She hesitated again, sucking in a gulp of air. 'I heard loud music for a start. I wasn't sure where it was coming from, thought maybe it was one of those rampant teen's, you know? Well, I continued down the interstate, expecting them to pass me, when suddenly a large black car appeared behind me. The music was blaring out of said car's speakers. Every time I caught a glimpse, the car was veering across the lanes, seemingly out of control. I started to panic, and slowed down, hoping it would pass me, when instead it kept going at the same speed, but didn't pass me. It stayed behind me, but drew closer until it knocked my fender, but then I panicked, and tried to speed up, and get out of the cars way. I tried to pull over in a rest area, but then the other car swerved, and slammed into the side of mine. The last thing I remember was my car hitting the barriers at the side of the road, and a faintly swinging feeling, but then I blacked out, and I woke up in hospital.'

'Thank you mam. That is all, you may step down from the stands.'

The woman gently manoeuvres herself out of the stands, before the man comes to wheel her away again. As she passes she shoots Blaine an ominous look. Not angry, or upset, or any other negative emotion, nor a happy one either. No smug smiles or pleading looks, just...what seems to Blaine like... pity.

xXx

It's another few hours before the jury comes to a decision. Strictly speaking, Blaine should be going to prison. He was driving under the influence and did cause a car crash, which had seriously injured Mrs Hudson. After hearing all the evidence, Blaine was certainly appalled by what he done, he felt more remorse for this than for any other drunken mishaps he had caused. Mrs Hudson has a shattered leg bone, a fractured pelvis, two fractured wrists, a jarred spine, (which was thankfully only minor) and a large slit down her cheek, which needed 23 stitches caused by the shattered window glass hitting her face. Her car is also irreparably damaged.

Blaine could offer to pay all medical bills and to replace her car, but he already has to do that via insurance. He is trying to think of anything he can do to avoid jail, and so is his lawyer. After all, celebrities _never _go to jail if they want their career to continue. They go to rehab, or some other clinics, far away from the scornful public eyes. But Blaine has been to those places far too many times, all the shelters and support centres in the world can't seem to cure Blaine of his dastardly ways, and the judge and jury seem to agree.

That is when they came to their decision.

Blaine is sitting in the pews waiting for the verdict. Mrs Hudson is sitting to his right, on the far side of the court room. She turns to Blaine, and gives him a shy smile, in a silent, good luck, as she knows whatever happens, it will not be good for Blaine. The man behind her, the one who pushes her chair, however, is shooting Blaine daggers. His eyes are literally flaming, and he looks like, if there weren't so many armed police officers around, he would storm over and locks his hands around Blaine's neck.

Blaine holds his breath. His heart is hammering in his chest so hard it's like a drum beat, ringing and piercing in his ears, drowning out all other sound.

He remembers speaking to his lawyer, right after their 20 minute recess. He had told Blaine not to be too optimistic. They had tried to come up with reasonable suggestions for his punishment which didn't involve jail. But with the extent of damage caused, it seemed lady luck, would probably not be on his side.

Mrs Hudson was severely injured, she wouldn't be able to work properly for at least six months whilst she healed. She wouldn't be able to drive, which meant her husband (who turned out to be the man ferrying her across the court room) would have to drop out of work to look after her. They couldn't afford to hire extra help even if her medical bills were being paid, which meant her business in child care might be forced to shut down, which would leave others, bar the Hudson's, unemployed.

This could only end badly.

Blaine's pulse rate rockets as he hears the elderly male jury members microphone squawk with interference, before the speakers burst into life.

The rasping, nasally voice of the man, echoing across the hall.

'Of driving under the influence of alcohol, and without due care and attention, we find the defendant,...' The silence was heart stopping.

'Guilty.'

_shit_

Blaine winces and his stomach drops into a deep abyss. This can't be good. If past court cases have taught him one thing, that tone of voice means his punishment is likely to be either prison, or some new and unusual way to torture him with work, or repayment schemes of some sort which prevents him from living his life.

The judges voice over flowed from the speakers, as the jury member sits down tentatively.

'Very well then.' He says, adjusting the wig surreptitiously with his right hand. 'For driving under the influence of alcohol, and without due care and attention I sentence Blaine Anderson to 6 months minimum community service...'

_No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no_

' in the Hudmel Children's Centre, Ohio.'

_WHAT?_

'Case dismissed.'

**A/N: Ok, well we should be introduced to Kurt soon. That is if you want me to continue this. It seemed like a fun idea, and I have a good idea of how this is going to play out as well. **

**This is not my primary fic atm. However, if this gets a good enough response, I'll try to update faster **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Remember that Blaine is a celebrity. And they never get proper sentences when they commit crimes. So for him, this is rather extreme.**

* * *

><p>'Blaine Anderson, you are one lucky son of a bitch.' Wesley Montgomery said as he slung his arm around Blaine's shoulders in an awestruck hug.<p>

Wes is his lawyer, and also one of his best friends. They grew up together, and Wes is used to his antics, and knows how to play off the blame to another party. He had to do it many times during high school, but now is a different story.

Wes was almost positive Blaine would end up in jail this time. Hell, he's put a woman in hospital, given her so many injuries she can't work, and thus destroyed her livelihood, and that of the others who work with her. Not to mention the fact that she works at a children's centre...that just makes things all the worse.

It was insane how long he had spent trying to negotiate Blaine's sentence; Rehab would be a joke. Everyone knew it would be useless; Wes tried to suggest it, but was shot down almost instantly. Then a European clinic was suggested, which was out of the question if Blaine's career was any factor in the equation. There were few other options that seemed fitting for a case like this.

Community service is a lucky escape. Though probably not for Blaine's happiness...considering he'll be stuck with the woman he struck down... and her angry friends and family... for the next _six _months; it really seems to be getting to Blaine.

They've never given him a punishment like this.

Maybe he'll grow from it?

Wes expects not.

Nothing can change Blaine Anderson. He is a strange anomaly in society. The one who is always there, in the background, everywhere you look, until suddenly it's his time to shine, and then he is still there, but just...in your face. He gets what he wants and he won't let it go, well, until he's tired of it.

His countless one night stands and casual fucks are proof enough of that. Only there so he can get a release, then they're out on the streets. People are so used to this rampant behaviour that those he uses can't even sell their stories anymore.

Which, believe Wes when he say's this, has been tried _many _times.

Because Blaine...as _everybody_ knows...is just a stuck up, rich slut.

* * *

><p>Rachel is sitting alone in the kitchen, the one belonging to her spacious 4 bedroom house a dozen or so kilometres outside of Columbus. Not the classiest of places; the house being mainly surrounded by farmland and rivers, and not the fancy kind. It was certainly not somewhere that Rachel imagined living when she was younger, but definitely the place she can call home.<p>

She sits, waiting for her husband to arrive back from picking up a couple of the kids; two of the older boys; Tommy, who just turned 10 and Reese who's only a year or so younger.

They were off at football practise, and though Rachel is normally the one to ferry them around, with her leg in a cast and her entire person confided to a wheel chair, she doesn't stand much chance of doing that now.

The Hudson-Hummel family have been running The Hudmel Child support centre for nearly 7 years now, and this is the first time Rachel has been forced to miss her journeys with the kids.

She loves those kids, loves them more than she could possibly have imagined she ever could all those years ago in high school.

Because back then she had dreams of the big screen and Broadway. Of a life spread over the covers of magazines and her name in lights. But that was then.

That was when she applied for NYADA and Julliard, and didn't even get offered an interview at the first, where her dreams of going to the second were smashed because; she just didn't have enough credentials.

When she rang up her boyfriend to complain and cry about how pitiful and depressing her life was, only to find it was Finn rather than her in tears...and not over college applications.

Because it turns out, that no matter how accepting places are portrayed as, there is always someone there just waiting to spring at you.

Which is precisely what had happened to Kurt that very same day as Rachel got her letter.

Because New York may have spelt 'dreams' to Kurt, but now it spelt 'lying in hospital with a shattered skull, 87 stitches, 5 broken ribs and a punctured lung.'

Oh...and 'Coma'.

It turns out that _walking_ to your hotel after interviews at Julliard really wasn't the best idea...

Not when that hotel is over a mile away. And it's late; And getting dark. And you don't really know you're way around well enough. And you're only with a guy you met 4 hours ago, because by some strange coincidence he's staying in the same place as you. And you happen to pass a bar. And in that bar are some pretty rough looking guys. And those guys follow you. And those guys start chanting. And you try to ignore them. And next thing you know all 8 of them are attacking you. And the guy you were with has suddenly disappeared, running for dear life. And you're left alone with your head bleeding out on the cold concrete, you're shirt bloodied and stained, a stab wound in your chest and 2 in your leg. And you're found some hours later by a young couple on their way home. And she faints. And he just calls 911 in time. And if he hadn't you'd be dead by now.

No,

Not when you're stuck in a coma for 3 months. _Three. _ And during that time you get an acceptance letter to Julliard. And your family turns it down on your behalf, because you just won't be well enough to go.

Because that had pretty much fucked Kurt's life up. Big time.

And Rachel, for all her faults, this one time, was the better person.

And she didn't whine, or complain, or cry about her own predicament. And she didn't get angry with Kurt, because he got into her dream school.

Because Kurt. Well his life was going to be far worse than hers from now on; because he _could _have achieved his dreams, if it weren't for someone else; because none of it was his fault.

So after that, she'd stopped; stopped dreaming of her face on billboards and being known by all the people, and instead she started getting to know the people.

She had wanted to make a difference. She needed to help people.

She needed to help Kurt...

That was when The Hudmel Child support centre began.

* * *

><p>Wes was saying something. Blaine could hear an angry rant rattle at his ears, but he paid him no attention.<p>

Across the room stood a pretty, young blonde man from the jury. He was smiling and flicking his hair far too much to be natural. He was not so surreptitiously glancing across at Blaine and at least every 10 seconds Blaine would get an eyebrow raise or a wink. God , to anyone looking, hell even to Blaine himself, the sight of this guys desperation was freaking hilarious.

This was just too easy.

* * *

><p>Blaine winked back at the man flushed; quickly turning his head slightly to hide the rouge attacking his cheeks. Blaine smirked and turned to face his friends, whose face looked between a mixture of ecstatic and constipated.<p>

'-and you'll really have to start working on things Blaine, you can't keep-mmpff' Wes was silenced a Blaine raised a finger and pressed in against his lips.

'Sorry mate but we'll have to rain check on the inspirational speeches' Blaine says, giving his friend a smug smile. 'Blondie over there is just begging for it.' He tilts his head and Wes follows. The man wasn't lying. The blonde was pretty much asking to be fucked, his desperation practically radiating across the room. Before Wes had time to make a response, Blaine had removed his finger and was turning back towards the other man.

'Later Wes' Is the last thing Wes heard before Blaine stalks off across the room towards his latest prey. The expression on his face radiating arroagnce as he approaches the younger man. A quick whisper into the mans ear, a very audible giggle and a pinch of his ass later and both Blaine and Blondie had disappeared.

He was going to be working in a freaking _Children's home _for 6 God damn months. At least he could have some fun before his life was sentenced to be stuck in the shit hole of Ohio.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine was tugging up his jeans, sat at the side of a desk, having just finished his 'session' with the blonde from the court room. He stood and yanked the denim up past his hips, quickly fastening the zipper and looping the belt shut; then began to search around the room for his shirt, which was thrown off earlier in a fit of passion.

The blonde man, who was sitting in a spinning chair across from Blaine, was making his gawking no secret. His eyes roamed across Blaine's body as the older man stretched down to retrieve his shirt from behind a trash can in the corner. An appreciative hum came from the blonde's mouth as he watched Blaine slip his shirt back on; the toned muscles of his abdomen flexing with the movement.

'Thanks for that sweets.' Blaine said, as he smoothed down the creases in his shirt before walking towards the office door. 'It was...' he hesitated.

This man was by no means a god in the bed room. He was mediocre at best. The awkward blowjob he had given Blaine on the desk was too sloppy with too much teeth and when he rode Blaine on the chair he was rocking back at such an angle it was almost causing the older man pain...but at least he was there...and eager, so Blaine supposed he should at least get some kind of praise.

'-great...yeah, it was great.'

'No problem babe.' The blonde says, flashing Blaine a wink. 'Happy to help. You were fantastic too...you lived up to your name.'

Blaine laughs internally. Of course he was fantastic. He's always fantastic. (Hell, with skills like his he would make millions in the porn industry...but for some reason his agent wouldn't allow him to go down that path...their loss)

Blaine hummed with audible agreement and sent a gleaming smile back to the blonde as he neared the door.

Just as Blaine reached out for the handle he heard a shout. 'Hey, hang on-' the blonde cried, hurrying to stand up...still naked and flashing his (rather unsatisfactory) manhood.

'Wait up.' He tried, wincing slightly as he tried to take a step. 'Don't go yet!'

Blaine sighed, surpressing the little bubble of pride at the pain on the blondes face as he moved. He waited for the man to hobble right over to him, and just as he opened his mouth to speak Blaine cut him off with a pat to the shoulder.

'Thanks for that, but I really have to go.' Blaine said, his other hand still clasping the door handle.

'Can't you-'

'It was a onetime thing. Ok? So I really need to go-'

'I'll give you my number-' The blonde said hastily, his voice sounding needy and desperate, and the ways he keeps leaning in does nothing but reflect this. 'If you change your mind I'll-'

'One! Time! Thing!' Blaine stated slowly, pushing the blonde away and pulling open the door. 'You were a great fuck but I don't do monogamy...' The blonde winced.

'What about-'

'No'

'But I-'

'No. No, no, no and No. Thank you for your services, but i don't need 'em no more...Goodbye Terry'

Blaine ignored the mans pleas and strolled out of the room; hair a mess and a smug smile on his face; leaving the blonde standing in the doorway, his hands clutching at thin air as everyone in the corridor outside the lawyers office stared and whispered; a couple of shrieks leaving the lips of the more startled viewers.

'It's Tarquin-' The blonde cried, ignoring the screeches from on lookers as he does nothing to cover his modesty.

'Whatever' Blaine yelled back as he strolled down the corridor of the court house and burst through the double doors onto the street; never once looking back.

* * *

><p>'That was quick' Wes said, smirking as Blaine strolled across the car park towards the awaiting Bentley. 'What happened?'<p>

'Eager but unimpressive' Blaine stated as if reciting the weather. 'Seriously it was like that guy had a cork there instead of a cock. Fucking tiny, man.'

Wes rolled his eyes and pulled open the back door of the car before slipping into the back seat, followed by Blaine, who continued to recall the events as Wes hissed an address to the chauffer in the front.

* * *

><p>'-and I know that wasn't his office, that guy is <em>so <em>low rent. Hope to hell he cleaned up afterwards, else someone's gonna get a _nasty_ surprise.' Blaine chuckled to himself and Wes felt his throat gag. 'Anyway, at least I got a good lay. Boy can ride fairly well and his mouth wasn't too bad. Meh, better luck next time eh?

He should have been used to it...he was used to it, though somehow whenever Blaine actually goes into details about his conquests Wes began to feel a little queasy.

'I hope to god you're using protection Blaine.' Wes said, leaning his head against the condensation coated window, watching a water droplet trickle down leaving a clear view to the road outside.

It was dark. The jury had taken much longer to decide than he had expected and add the 30 minutes Blaine was gone with that blonde thing to it and it was approaching 9 o'clock. The journey remained silent for a while as both men pondered on their individual thoughts. Wes read over the file he had been given at the end of the hearing, containing a brief run over of what Blaine would spend the next 6 months of his life doing. For Blaine at least, it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

><p>'You're going to have to get used to life without sex.' Wes said, turning back to watch the scenery again. 'The court ruling said you have to stay no more than 15 kilometres from the Hudmel centre at all times, if you stray, then they'll tag you. You're living in a small place just a couple hundred metres down the road, and even that's hard to find because that place is in the middle of freaking nowhere. There won't be people falling at your feet. Hell, in a place like Ohio I doubt half the people know who you are.'<p>

'_Everyone_ knows who I am Wes.' Blaine said, gesticulating wildly at the first word.

'I doubt that.' Wes replied with a snort. 'Ms Hudson didn't know who you were 'till you rammed her car off the road and left her in a wheel chair, and I don't want you doing that to everyone just so you can get a quick fuck.' Wes sighed. 'You need to learn to behave like a decent human being Blaine. This lifestyle isn't healthy; what the hell are you going to do when some bimbo you sleep with gives you herpes, or syphilis or worse, AIDS? What then huh? What happens when you get too sick to perform? This is why I banned you from cigarettes. People love two things about you Blaine; Your voice and your body. And if either one of those goes, you are screwed. So buck your ideas up and stop being such a slut. Because I refuse to suffer when you get another STD'

Blaine didn't miss the use of 'when' not 'if' and a look over to his friend revealed that Wes actually looked rather angry. Blaine felt like he should apologise, but what would be the point if they both know he didn't mean it.

Instead he just shrugged and turned to face his own window, replying with a smug-

'Now what would be the fun in that?'

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was rushing around like a mad man. Now Rachel was injured his work load had almost doubled. He had to cook the meals and clean out the communal rooms, then tutor some of the more reserved kids whilst playing games with the others. His art class was almost completely out of hand, with a bunch of kids hurtling round as he tried unsuccessfully to control them.<p>

It was hell having just him there. Why couldn't Finn hurry up and bring the boys back soon?

It was times like this when Kurt wished he was in New York.

Of course, he'd never abandon these kids. He loved them all. They were his life, and they'd had enough hate and resentment already. But sometimes he really wished that his life had turned out differently.

Then maybe he'd be the superstar rather than _Blaine Anderson._

God. He absolutely despised that man.

While admittedly, Kurt had no objections with his appearance (because honestly, who did?), his actual person left a lot to be desired. He was pompous, arrogant, self centred, narcissistic, selfish, obnoxious, inconsiderate, sleazy, promiscuous, and plain hateful. Kurt had seen the papers and heard the headlines. And while he didn't believe everything at face value, with the sheer quantity of horrific articles on Blaine, there was no denying that this man was a prick.

And now, he was coming here; to Kurt's workplace. For 6 flaming months.

He'd have to put up with this man for 6 months. That was ridiculous. Not only had he nearly killed Rachel and almost put the Hudmel centre, which was a non profit organisation, out of business, but now he was coming there to disrupt everything.

What the hell kind of court sends and out of control loony to a children's home? Seriously. These children needed love and support, not drugs and alcohol. What the hell were they thinking? If Blaine went off the rails here, then the entire centre would fall to shit and it would all be his fault.

* * *

><p>Right now he had two days until that man would be here. Two days to straighten the place up, make it look respectable, and to draw up a work timetable for Blaine. Hopefully the man would just do his community service and keep out of the way. Actually conversing with him was not something Kurt was looking forward to.<p>

If Kurt had his way, they would have minimum contact other than Kurt instilling in the celebrity what he had to do now Kurt was in charge. Namely shut the hell up and do as he was told. He could put up with him if it was for the kids, but other interaction would not work.

He had hurt Rachel. Kurt had an obligation to hate him.

This was Ohio, not New York, not Los Angeles, not Hollywood. This was deep dark Ohio, where Blaine Anderson was going to get a taste of the real world.

Kurt would be sure of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Once again the lovely Danicadaisy over on tumblr has mentioned me in her fic rec blog, she is an absolute doll, and I seriously recommend you check her out.**

* * *

><p>'You are kidding right?' Blaine said, staring out of his tinted window at a large farm house type building. 'Seriously? Because there is no way that normal human beings live inside that place. No way in hell.'<p>

Wes groaned and leant over to open Blaine's door for him, before forcibly shoving the man out of the car.

'No joke Anderson. This is what your bullshit gets you. 6 months in a cow town, surrounded by children who will have been more than likely told to hate you because you hurt one of their carers.'

'6 months of snotty little shit balls...I don't think I can handle this Wes. Send me to Europe; I'll go to rehab for eternity, just get me away from this place.' He said, physically squirming as he looked on. 'You can't do this to me.'

'Tough Shit!' Wes said simply, looping his arm around Blaine's and dragging him away from the car and up towards the main building. 'Maybe after this you'll stop screwing up your life and become a decent person.'

'Ouch Wes.' BLaine said, holding a hand to his chest in mock pain. 'So much hate.'

Wes rolled his eyes. 'Get moving dipshit.'

* * *

><p>The Hudmel Children Support Centre was created in an old farm house slap bang in the middle of no-where. It provided a warm, homey environment for the kids, with enough outdoor space for them to play happily and keep out of trouble. They were miles from the nearest town, and all that could be seen aside from the building itself was field upon field of green.<p>

Several extensions had been added over the years, to build playrooms for the younger kids and entertainment rooms for those a little older. And of course, as more and more people came to the Hudmel centre, new rooms needed to be built to house all the children.

Currently, there were three extra wings extending out from the main building. Each clad in colourful, modern looking panels, with huge glass windows reaching up to the roof. Up on the roof there were solar panels galore along with different, childishly painted flags on each corner.

Just behind the house ran a river. Trees sheltered it from the view of the driveway, but Blaine could hear the sound of rushing water and children's laughter as they splashed around. There were countless trees elsewhere too, several of which had huge wooden structures built within. These tree houses looked more like castles- with runways connecting them together with slides joining them to the ground, like a city up above the earth. Blaine caught sight of a little boy, watching him through the window of one of the tree-houses, giving the celebrity a puzzled look. His eyes were wide and awe-struck but as soon as he noticed Blaine watching him he quickly scurried off over one of the bridges and out of sight.

Blaine shook his head in slight confusion, then sighed and continued on, trying to take this crazy placel in.

The centre itself, wasn't like most foster homes. They didn't take on orphans or kids looking to be adopted– as harsh as it sounds – It was more of a shelter. Hence the 'support centre' part of the name.  
>They took on kids who couldn't be cared for; young children whose parents couldn't cope with an extra mouth to feed, or whose parents were too sick to look after them. Kids who were having problems at home often took shelter there as well, some with abusive parents in therapy or withaddict parents in rehab. And recently a couple of homosexual children had taken refuge when their parents chucked them out. It wasn't a permant place for the kids, but it was as good a home as they could ever hope for.<p>

These kids weren't rebels. They weren't hard or fierce, looking to pick fights. They didn't smoke or drink or do drugs. They weren't like that at all. They were kids who still maintained their innocence, but whose family life had nearly ripped it from them. They were just looking for an out, and the Hudmel centre provided that.

It was the carers at the Hudmel centres job, to make sure these kids had a childhood. To make them into better people, with better chances and to insure that what theses kids went through wouldn't happen again.

* * *

><p>Blaine remained silent as he and Wes walked up the pathway to the main building. As they approached the door, Blaine noticed a large yellow bell off to the side, with a long multicoloured tassel hanging down to help ring it.<p>

He grimaced, why was everything here so bright?

Several children rushed past him, nearly knocking Blaine over as they hurtled across the door step, leaping off the other side with no regard to Blaine at all. Blaine wanted to call out in frustration. Hell, his clothes were worth more than those pesky brats could dream of. But he held his tongue. It wouldn't look good if he bitched out small children on his first day. No matter if they'd scrumpled his clothes in their hast or not.

He mumbled quietly to himself not looking up at the door until he heard Wes knock loudly. 'Be a big boy now.' Wes said with a smirk, watching as Blaine dusted down his clothes.

'Oh fuck off Wes.' Blaine spat. Wes ignored him.

'Up you go buster.' He said, quickly stepping back and shoving Blaine up to the door.

Blaine let out a startled cry but Wes was already stepping back to help with Blaine's bags, therefore completely missing the swing Blaine aimed his way.

Blaine groaned and turned back to the door, just as a tall figure pulled it open.

Blaine's vision, having been previously on the door, was now directed at the crotch of the door opening figure. Slowly his eyes worked their way up, taking it the tight fitting pants and striped, nearly see-through shirt, before finally fixing on a scowling, if not breathtaking face.

Blaine grinned.

* * *

><p>'Well well.' The figure said, giving Blaine an unimpressed look. 'Violent tendencies on the first day, and they sent you to a <em>children's<em> home...Smart.'

Blaine laughed. The snarkiness in the mans voice warmed him, it was a long time since he'd heard someone talk to him like that, still...he ignored him and simply smiled. 'He deserved it.' Blaine said, gesturing back to Wes. 'Little prick.'

'Well I hate to think what Rachel did to you to _deserve _what you did to her then.' The man replied with a judgmental glare and Blaines smile fell.

'And hello to you too' Blaine mumbled as his eyes scanned up and down the man's lithe form. 'So'he continued, this time rather more loudly. 'Who do I have the pleasure of meeting?'

The taller man looked at him, briefly scanning his form and giving an unimpressed snort. 'Kurt Hummel.' He said briefly. 'Your boss.'

'Lovely to meet you _sir' _Blaine purred, extending a hand to shake Kurt's. 'And I'm sure you know who I am.'

Again, Kurt snorted. 'Why yes.' He said, ignoring Blaine's outstretched palm. 'You're the asshole who nearly killed my sister in law.' Blaine flinched. 'Though I'm afraid your name escapes me at this time.'

Blaine blinked. What?

'You mean you _don't _know who I am?'

'I know you're an asshole, if that's what you mean?'

Blaine ignored the insult. 'Seriously, you _don't _know who _I _am?'

'Should I?' Kurt said in a monotone drawl. He did, of course, but still...

'Err, yeah!' Blaine said, as if it were obvious. 'Have you been living under a rock?'

'No.' Kurt said breezily. 'I just prefer paying attention to people that I actually care about, or people with talent. Miscreants like you piss me off, so if you'll follow me Mr...'

'Anderson. Blaine Anderson.' Blaine filled. 'Superstar extraordinaire. Winner of the MTV-'

Kurt held up a hand to silence him, and Blaine trailed off – stunned.

'Anderson.' Kurt finished, rolling the name on his tongue as if it had a peculiar taste. 'Then we can get you started.' He turned to face Wes, who was now standing behind Blaine in the doorway, alongside their driver, who had Blaine's bags in his hands.

'I can take it from here.' Kurt told the pair, looking over Blaine. 'Leave his things here and he can collect them later. Any questions I'm sure you can ask at a later date. You have my contact information?'

Wes merely nodded, staring up at Kurt as if he had an extra head. _No one _spoke like that to him, Hell, no one spoke like that to Blaine. _No one._

'Fantastic. Good day to you gentlemen.' And with that he pulled Blaine inside and slammed the door in their faces.

* * *

><p>Blaine stared up at Kurt, who was already heading off into one of the rooms. Jesus Christ, this man was crazy.<p>

6 months with this fucking crazy kid man. Un-fucking-believable.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey there. 2 things to say**

**I'm going to be really cheeky here, but can people keep reminding me to update my fics. Like, honest to god I just **_**forget...**_** so the odd, 'Hey, you still alive- why you no write.' Would be great.**

**Also, what is peoples stance on smut in this fic? If people want it, then I may add some, but I will be looking for someone to collab with on the smut front, because I myself don't/can't write it. So if you want to help. Please, by all means leave me a message! It wouldn't be happening for some time though, so we have time.**

**Anyway, sorry to be a pest, and also for the awful update schedule. Hopefully I will find time to write soon. Muchas Gracias. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back to this fic for a while. (P.s. Blaine, in Whitney ep...oh god)**

**Jsyk, The smut question was not because they are going to have rampant steamy monkey sex right this second. It's because I personally have never written smut, so if I were to include it in this story I would need to ask someone how to develop the plot line so I could incorporate it. But if people didn't want it, then there would be no point. **

**See? Sorry for the confusion. If anyone would like to help me vis a vis the smutty stuff, then do let me know!**

**But no steamy hate sex for now I'm afraid...we shall just wait and see.**

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson was shocked.<p>

He had just been treated like a _common peasant_, seriously, what the hell was up with this guy's attitude?

Who the hell does he think he is?

You don't say shit like that to _Blaine Anderson. _You don't act like that to _Blaine Anderson. _You worship the very ground he treads on, you lay rose petals at his feet and offer up your body on a silver platter, you treat him like a fucking king and shower him with love... but _oh no_, this guy was just _something else..._someone who didn't seem to understand their hierarchy.

Blaine was on top.

All others were just worms at his feet.

* * *

><p>'Right Anderson' Kurt said, once they were in a separate room. He quickly shut the door behind them and backed Blaine across the room with a pointed finger until he was pressed up against a wall, helpless.<p>

'I don't like you. I don't like you at all. Thanks to you, Rachel can hardly move and therefore can't do her job. We can barely run this place without her and I am seriously stressed thanks to all of this – which I repeat, is entirely your fault. Therefore do _not_ expect me to make your life easy.'

Blaine gulped as he felt Kurt's presence tower over him. Kurt's finger pressed firmly into Blaine's sternum until the man could feel small bouts of pain blossom up from the contact point.

'You will do _exactly_ what I tell you and you will do it without hesitation.'

'I'll have no problem with that.' Blaine said with a smirk, trying to ignore how intimidating Kurt appeared. 'I know exactly what you'll be asking for soon enough.'

Kurt stepped forward and gripped Blaine's arm tightly; his nails leaving little crescent dents in the skin. Blaine winced.

'This is a _children's home, _Anderson.' He hissed. 'Rule 1 is that you will _not _make sexual references towards me or any of the other staff members. You are to respect us as your superiors, because believe me, when it comes to your criminal punishment, I have the power. My attorney is just a phone call away if you fancy swapping community service for jail time.'

'Funnily enough, I prefer _your_ company, princess' Blaine said, winking at Kurt flirtatiously before Kurt stabbed him with his finger.

'This is not the way to go about winning my favour.' Kurt replied with a glare. 'Rule 2. If you call me any_, _and I mean _any_, derogatory names, or say anything that suggests I am in any way inferior to you, then I will have your head on a stick.'

Blaine stared at him. Kurt continued.

'You will not have the same freedoms you once had Anderson. You will be doing chores, you will be helping the kids, you will be working outside and you will be aiding Rachel in any and all ways she requires.'

Blaine made to comment but Kurt cut him off with a finger.

'And if you even think of saying what I know you're about to, then I will cut your balls off. Rachel is married to my step-brother, who also happens to be around half a foot taller than you _and_ an ex-football player. Don't even think about it. You wouldn't last 2 minutes.'

'Sorry cupcake.' Kurt glared and Blaine laughed. 'Your Rachel girl isn't exactly _my type_; she lacks _equipment_ if you catch my drift.'

'I thought _your_ type was anything with a pulse?' Kurt retorted with an eyebrow raise.

'So you _have_ heard of me.' Blaine exclaimed, smirking, but Kurt shook his head.

'Alas, no.' He said, feigning sorrow. 'You just look like someone who would spend all his time in club bathrooms with his pants down, besides... you _reek _of cheap booze and STDs.' Then Kurt smiled. 'However, none of this actually matters seeing as you won't be leaving the immediate area for the next 6 months. So unless you find partying with livestock to be fun, then you'll be a little stuck. Though I suppose cattle is no different to your normal company'

Blaine sensibly decided to keep his mouth shut.

'So' Kurt continued, with a smile when Blaine didn't make to interrupt. 'I'll carry on with what I was saying earlier shall I?'

Blaine nodded.

'Good. No bad language, no smoking, no drinking, no drugs, no loud music, no parties, no strippers and no prostitutes. If you are caught with any illegal substances I have the right to move you from your single accommodation, into this building and place you under house arrest. You will not insult, mock or bully the children. They have tough lives, if you make them worse, I will _hurt _you. You are allowed in the main communal areas, such as the kitchen and lounge. But you are not allowed up into the staff or children's private quarters, unless invited.' At this Blaine snorted and Kurt shot him an icy glare. 'I have sent a full list of printed rules and instructions over to your accommodation. You are staying off campus, _for now. _However, you will arrive promptly every morning at 5:30 am and you will leave at 11pm each night, or possibly later if there is extra work.'

_Oh, Hell No._

'What the fuck?' Blaine cried, stepping forward but finding himself blocked by Kurt's arm. '_That _is not fair. When the hell do you expect me to sleep?'

Kurt's mouth just twitched into a sly smile.

'That's your problem Anderson. Not mine. I wasn't the one who rammed a woman's car off the road...you'll just have to hope you get the work done on time eh?'

Blaine glared and Kurt and pushed his way past, heading back over to the door. 'I'm going to get my stuff' he said with a bitter tone. 'I guess I'll just bring it all in here myself'

'Sounds good.' Kurt said, smirking, and Blaine cursed the man under his breath as he pulled open the door.

* * *

><p>Blaine's plan of getting his stuff and getting out the way didn't exactly work out as he had expected.<p>

For starters, he had left all his things outside which meant dirt and mud and all kinds of other _country _things would be contaminating his belongings. Also, his things were freaking heavy. He no longer had his driver or Wes to help him, so gathering them up and carrying them around would be exceedingly difficult.

However, that was not Blaine's main concern as he opened the front door to collect his stuff.

It was, in fact, the observation he made when he looked down.

His things...weren't there.

He spun around, glancing about to see if they had been moved to the side or placed somewhere else.

But no. There was no sign of them anywhere

They were gone.

Well Fuck.

* * *

><p>Blaine brought a hand up to scratch at his hairline, completely baffled.<p>

Where the hell had his-

Oh ...

Oh God.

Oh...fucking Fuck, that was his stuff!

Running across the driveway directly in front of Blaine was a small boy, no older than ten, with an oversized leather jacket draped over his frame and several heavy gold chains wrapped around his head and neck.

He was giggling like a crazy person as he went, dragging his heels through the dirt as his...no-Blaine's _$700 shoes_ hung around his ankles...Oh god, are you fucking serious?

'I'm a millionaire!' The boy cheered as he ran. 'Look everyone, I'm a_ millionaire!'_

Blaine groaned as the little kid disappeared around the corner of the main house, leaving a trail of golden jewellery trailing behind him. Blaine glanced around to see if any of the others kids were around before quickly moving to follow the other child.

Freaking kids. Little shits, the whole lot of them.

* * *

><p>It only took Blaine a couple of seconds to catch up to the boy, who's speed was vastly hindered by the shoes he was wearing.<p>

'Hey you.' He called out. 'Hold your freaking horses.'

The kid froze, spun around, saw Blaine, and legged it.

He started to run, the heels of his shoes smacking down on the dirt as he weaved in and around the trees, dodging Blaines attempts to grab him.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' Blaine cried; his voice getting louder. 'Those shoes cost more than you've ever seen in your puny little life. What the fu-flip made you think you could just steal all my stuff you little sh-crap bag.'

The boy ducked as Blaines arm swung out, aiming to catch a hold of his jacket.

'Get out of my clothes NOW!' he yelled. 'Before I rip them off my freaking self.'

Suddenly the boy jumped, and grabbed hold of a rope ladder, quickly shaking off Blaine's shoes and scrambling up. Blaine swore under his breath and followed, hooking his fingers round the rungs and hoisting himself up.

'You aren't allowed to do that you little shit.' Blaine cried, watching the boy above him as he ran to the far side of the tree house.

'But Mr Kurt said-' the boy started, but Blaine cut him off.

Of _course _Kurt said...

'I don't give a hell what Kurt said, If you even think of touching my stuff again I will rip you limb from limb, I don't care how old you are, I will not be merciful.'

The little boy squeaked and quickly ran off, down one of the rope bridges linking the tress houses together, and Blaine groaned.

Fuck it.

Slowly he dropped back down to the ground, slumping against the tree and eyeing his shoes...covered in scuff marks and mud. Freaking fantastic.

* * *

><p>'Scoose me Mister?' Came a small voice from Blaine's left after Blaine had been moping for a good few minutes. Blaine sighed and looked across to find himself face to face with the boy he saw earlier in the tree house. The one who was staring at Blaine when he arrived.<p>

'What?' Blaine replied, watching as the boy shifted from foot to foot anxiously. 'What do you want?'

'Is you looking for you stuff Mister?' The little boy asked, big green eyes gazing up at Blaine. He was tiny, clad in a red superman shirt and cargo pants, with a hopeful smile on his face. His hair, much like Blaine's own, was waving slightly in the breeze before the boy ran a hand through the curl to press them back down to his head.

Blaine blinked down at the child for a moment before nodding in agreement. 'Yeah...'

'Have you got a big soupcase with a purple sticker on it?' The boy asked and again Blaine nodded.

'Oh Goody.' The little boy squealed. 'I cans get it for you Mister. Cameron was playing with that in the Wendy house; I'll fetch it for you Mister sir.' Without warning the boy quickly dashed off round the way he had presumably come from just as quickly as he had appeared.

Blaine blinked in a mix of confusion and shock. What the hell had just happened?

* * *

><p>A few minutes later a small head of curls re-appeared round the corner, struggling to drag Blaine's huge case across the ground. He would let out a small huff every time he tried to lift it and failed, but his face lit up as soon as he saw Blaine again.<p>

'I got your case Mister.' He said. 'I fink the other ones are hidden by the willow.' He groaned again and pulled the case the last few metres to Blaine's feet. 'Here you go sir. You have heavy bags Mister. Have you got a elephant in there?'

Blaine didn't reply for a moment, trying to work out what the deal with this kid was.

'Do you wants me to help you?' The boy asked once more as he stood, just waiting for an answer 'I can find your other stuff if you want I know _all _the best hiding places.'

Blaine shook his head at the little kids behaviour, but nodded none the less.

'Yey.' The little boy squealed in response as he ran up to Blaine and grabbed hold of his hand, pulling Blaine to his feet. Blaine tried to pull free of the child's sweaty grip, but the young boy showed surprising strength, not allowing Blaine to remove his hand at any cost

* * *

><p>'Do you have a name Mister?' the boy asked as he skipped off towards the mysterious 'willow', dragging Blaine behind him. 'Like Mister Kurtie and Mister Finn do. Because they say everyone has a name, but some peoples don't like little kids using them, so we have to call them Mister or Missus last name person...but I say I'm not little, I'm seven, so I can use the peoples real names right? I think that Missus Rachel has the nicest name, cos its pretty like she is and Mister Kurtie says that peoples name always says what they are like. So do you have a name Mister?'<p>

Blaine gave the boy a puzzled stare. 'Yeah I do. My names Blaine... What's yours?' he added.

'My name is Declan, but you may call me Deccy, Mister Blaine.' he tugged a little harder on Blaine's hand 'But don't call midget or Beccy, cos I don't like those names.' he paused to take a depp breath before continuing on with his rant saying. 'I saw you on TV Mister Blaine.'

'Oh really?' BLaine said, the corners of his mouth twitching. How on earth did this kid see one of his performances on tv? 'What did you see?'

'You was in my favourite commerical Mr Blaine. And you was singing and it was really funny.'

Blaines throat went dry. Commercial?

'You was singing FREE somethingy RATINGS DOT COM SLASH SAVINGSSSS'

Oh no.

'It's my favourite Mister Blaine. My favourite...i sing it all the time...and i even know the dance and everything.'

Not that piece of rubbish. The one terrible thing he had done, and _that _was what he was known for.

'SAVINGSSS.' Declan cheered as they walk. 'Sing with me Mister Blaine... SAVINGSSS.'

Why? Dear God Why?

* * *

><p>As Blaine was dragged away into one of the gardens Kurt watched from a window in the kitchen, smirking silently to himself. He had spent the last ten minutes of his time watching Blaine chase a 9 year old round the garden and now he was being dragged off by an obsessive 7 year old, this was priceless.<p>

Slowly he dusted off non-existent lint from his jacket, calling one of the younger kids into the room. Said boy was still wearing Blaine's leather jacket, though now with decidedly less accompanying 'bling'.

'Well done Cameron.' Kurt cooed, and the little boy flushed at the praise. 'You did a great job. The Willow is a very good hiding place'

'Thank you Kurtie.' The boy said as he latched his arms onto Kurt's leg, hugging him tight.

'You're welcome Cam.' He replied. 'Remember what I said about Mr Anderson?'

Cameron hesitated for a moment. 'Mr Anderson is...is a naughty man?' he said hesitantly.

'Good. He is, he hurt Rachel, so he is not in our good books now, is he?' Cameron shook his head.

'So what to we have to do to naughty Mr Anderson? Because he's a little too big for the naughty step'

'We...we have to teach him better Kurtie, we has to make him into a nice man'

'Well done Cam.' Kurt praised. 'We're going to make him into a very nice man aren't we?'

Cameron nodded.

'Though if you're good.' Kurt continued with a conspiratorial wink. 'I'm sure you can have a little more fun with Mr Anderson. I'm sure we can think of other places to hide his things in the future.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, so there we go with that. Question still stands from last chapter, so any responses to that would be great.**

**Also, apologies if I haven't managed to reply to your review yet. I am utterly swamped with revision and work atm as i'm sure many of you are. But still, I have pretty much no free time. to reply...sorry, i'll try my best. **

**Anyway, I shall let you escape now. Do leave a review with my feedback. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

It took Blaine another 50 minutes to collect all his belongings - which appeared to have been taken from his case and strewn haphazardly around the gardens - and a further 15 to get them into the house again.

Declan had taken to wrapping himself up in each of the individual items they found and currently resembled a swamp monster from the lagoon. Blaine honestly could not be bothered to tell him off any longer and had just resigned himself to the inevitable destruction of half of the pieces that were dragging along the ground behind the boy.

The pair traipsed up to the front door as the sun was beginning to set; Declan's hand fisted in the side of Blaine's jeans. Blaine fumbled with the door handle, grumbling under his breath as the young boy next to him continued to sing that blasted commercial jingle in his sickly childish tone.

When he finally got the thing to open however, he wished he could slam it straight shut again, because standing by the staircase, dead ahead, was none other than Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p>'You're late' Kurt said, raising a finger. 'Strike one.'<p>

Blaine gritted his teeth. 'I was finding my stuff.' He said. 'Some of your brats hid it.'

Kurt cocked an eyebrow. 'Not my problem.' He said, slowly walking over to Blaine, a swing in his hips as he fixed the other man with a haughty glare. 'The kid's are just...playful.' When he was shoulder to shoulder with the man, he curved his lip into a smirk and spun his head; his hair sending a breeze right into Blaine's face.

Kurt bent down to see Declan, still humming the jingle. He stifled a laugh when he recognised the tune. 'Hey there Deccy.' He said, hands extending to straighten the young boys collar. 'How are you? You been showing Blaine here his way around.'

Declan nodded with a vast grin affixed to his cheeks. 'Y'huh' he replied proudly. 'I helped Mister Blaine find all of his things 'cos he got them lost by the others.'

'That's...that's great Deccy.' Kurt replied with a slight chuckle. 'How about you go on over to the dining room now though, everyone's getting ready for dinner, okay? If you hurry you can get your favourite seat, I don't think any of the others have got it yet.'

Declan's eyes went wide and a smile lit up his face. 'Thanks Mister Kurt.' He called out and scurried off; humming under his breath.

Kurt looked to Blaine and stood up. 'I've been preparing dinner for the kids.' He said, his voice monotonic. 'I want you to help me serve it and then wash up while they eat, you got that? Take the plates in and out, stack them and then wash them. You can find where to put them after, it's simple enough. Got it? '

Blaine nodded.

'Good' Kurt smirked, and turned to walk away. As he reached to door Declan had just run off through he spun back to face Blaine. 'And try to hurry, because you're serving desert tonight. It's ice cream..' he let out a small chuckle. 'I hope you don't mind getting messy, that stuff is _frightful _to clean up.'

* * *

><p>Kurt hadn't lied.<p>

It was nearing 10:30 when Blaine saw him again; the other man making himself surprisingly aloof throughout dinner.

Blaine was exhausted. Dozens upon dozens of dishes and glasses had stacked themselves up during the kids meal, not to mention those used by Kurt to prepare everything. The industrial size dish washer seemed to be mysteriously 'broken' and Blaine had had to do everything by hand. He was already close to tearing his hair out when one of the young girls had arrived, arms filled by a tray jam-packed with dirty cutlery. Blaine nearly screamed.

The kids had been poking and prodding and kicking him all night. All giggling conspiratorially and Blaine had no doubt that they'd been put up to it. Little shits. They'd thoroughly enjoyed wreaking havoc upon him and Blaine found himself nearly smacking a couple of them more than once. But his sentence was already bad enough. No need to add child abuse to that.

Though if it would get him out of here...

* * *

><p>By the time he had finally completed his 'chores', all the kids had finished their hour's free time and had headed up to bed. Even the older kids, who normally hung around the communal lounge areas until the last moment.<p>

Blaine's fingers were still sticky from the assorted ice cream bowls he had scrubbed; despite washing his hands and half stripping the skin with soap, the wretched stuff just wouldn't come off. His hair was clogged with god knows what and there was a suspicious red mark on his elbow.

There was even a rather unfortunate smear of the dreaded ice cream right up his shirt and several surrounding drips, courtesy of spoon/trebuchet laden kids as he tried to collect their dishes. He looked down at his shirt yet again...damn, it look like he'd been jizzed on.

Not a look he wanted to rock, especially with Hummel around and- Oh, speak of the devil.

Kurt was perched on the edge of one of the couches in the second largest of the lounges. Blaine had been hoping to have a few minutes rest on the large patchwork couch there, hence his arrival in the room, but it seemed Hummel had other plans.

* * *

><p>'Well, glad to see you've got that finished.' He said, looking Blaine up and down. 'Even if it does appear you got a little...stained.'<p>

Kurt leant back and grabbed a mug from a nearby table, raising it to his lips and taking a long sip.

'You'll want to practise how you handle yourself.' He said, eyes scrolling up Blaine again. 'You can't afford to get messy like that on a regular basis, despite working with kids. It's unprofessional. You need to learn to avoid the...' he waved his hands languidly, 'goop.'

'It's not so freaking easy though is it?' Blaine said, a slight bitterness in his tone. 'It gets drawn to me like a damn magnet.'

Kurt snorted. 'Yes, well...you were hardly the cleanest person to start with were you...or is unwashed clothes the new craze this year?'

Blaine glared. 'Not funny Hummel.'

Kurt raised an eyebrow and took another long sip before replying. 'Oh, on the contrary. I find it highly amusing to see how the _great _fall. Back down with the peasants...who have better things to worry about than some spoilt _stars _wellbeing.' His tone was cold and patronising. 'Word of advice, don't wear designer clothes around kids.'

'Oh please.' Blaine spat. 'Like you'd know designer clothes from Target's own. I bet your entire closet cost 50 bucks.'

Kurt almost growled.

'That shirt your wearing. The one you so carelessly spilt White Chocolate Whirl on. It's not true black, it's Forest Raven, it featured in the Emma Watson edition of Vogue and It's from Tommy Hilfiger's autumn collection... last year. It's old news...and you're out of style. So don't tell me what I know. Alright.'

His eyes narrowed and he leant forward,

'Buck up, Anderson. Get used to it and get so fast, because this is your life now. And I won't have you letting down this establishment. Not when it's my hide that will get the beating ok? Your fault you're here. You'll get no pity from me.'

He tipped his mug right back, downing the last dredges of his drink before standing.

'I've put all the kids to bed.' Kurt stated; his voice harsh. 'It's late. The younger ones are up by 8, and then the rest go at around 9 to 9:30. Once they're all in their rooms it's your job to go around all the public rooms and tidy up. Put away toys, clean up messes – don't vacuum, it's too loud. But run a broom and maybe a mop around the hard floors. Spray down surfaces and make sure everything is spick and span, you can find supplies in the room behind the kitchen. You probably saw it while you were washing dishes; it's the one where the dishwasher is. Once that's done you should be done for the night. Just pop outside and make sure you can't see any lights coming from the kids rooms and then your free to go back to your...accommodation. Got it?'

Blaine nodded, holding his hands in front of the ice cream stains on his shirt; his eyes drooping already. 'Yup, I got it. Clean up the kids shit and all that jazz...pretty simple, _Captain.'_

'Great.' Kurt walked across the room, shoes clicking on the wooden flooring as he headed towards the door. However as he took a step past Blaine he stopped, reaching out and poking the other mans back a couple of times. 'You err...you got something, right there.' Kurt said, a laugh hidden in his voice, then he left.

Blaine frowed and reached over his shoulder; fumbling around before his fingers came into contact with something papery. Cursing, he pulled it off and moved it round so he could see what it was.

It was a large, rectangular yellow post-it note. Upon which was scrawled, in black crayon '_Kick me'_ with a backwards C.

That explained earlier then.

Blaine swore and scrunched the note up, hurling across the room towards where he hope the bin was. Seemingly pointlessly however, as it fell short. Floating to the ground in the centre of the room.

Blaine groaned and collapsed across the couch Kurt had been sat on earlier.

This was hell. The kids were horrific, the staff were bitchy as hell, and now he had to clean the entire freaking place while Kurt and co. just took a freaking nap.

Blaine groaned and slammed his fist into the cushions; startling when he heard a loud squeak. Growling this time, he tore the cushion away, hurled it to the floor and grabbed a small rubber duck toy from underneath – which had presumably done the squeaking.

Blaine threw it across the room with an anguished cry and watched it slam into the far wall with a satisfying smack.

He let his head fall back down into the worn folds of the couch and then released a long, drawn out sigh.

This place was just getting worse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Feedback is lovely. Until next time. **

**Tumblr me for schtuff and things**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's another chapter or you all. **

**Happy Holidays, hope everyone had a good time. Raving it up to Jingle Bells and all that jazz – if that's your kind of thing. **

**Now that it's New Yeary time we can all reflect on the year of creys that Glee gave us – but, if these 4x14 spoilers are anything to go by, this year looks set to be a goodun.**

**This chapter is for the lovely Maisy- who is brilliant and awesome and beautiful and leaves the loveliest reviews.**

* * *

><p>The next morning Blaine dragged himself out of bed with an echoing groan; his feet swinging out from under the duvet and landing on the icy floor with a thud. He hissed- tiny frozen pinpricks coming up into his feet from the ground - and quickly stood, looking around the room for his shoes or at least something to stand on to shield his sensitive toes.<p>

Finding nothing he quickly ran over to his chest of draws, hopping up and down on his feet as he grabbed his clothes, before scarpering off to the bathroom down the hall.

Blaine showered quickly - though spent a fair amount of time standing on the plug to allow warm water to pool and heat his toes – and got himself changed into his work attire. He had gone with a slightly toned down, if still equally expensive costume today. Jeans and a plain shirt – yet all designer labels, something he hoped Hummel would bring out the green eyed monster over. (He'd noticed the appreciative look the other man had given to his wardrobe as it had been trailed around the garden.) One thing Blaine refused to wear was all that ghastly child-friendly poly-blend. Despite Kurt's warnings from the previous day Blaine refused to budge on his wardrobe. He valued his appearance greatly – something he could not say the same for regarding Hummel -and considering he'd already had his career, lovers and dignity stripped from him ...he wouldn't be giving up his last links to _civilisation _easily.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later and Blaine made his way to his tiny kitchenette. He finished buckling up his belt and grabbed himself a box of cereal from one of the top cupboards. He held the box up high and simply opened his mouth; letting the cereal within pour down into his throat as he swallowed, barely chewing. It was some ghastly cinnamon flavoured thing that could really do with some milk, but he just didn't have the time.<p>

Blaine grimaced slightly before slamming the box down onto the counter and heaving a sigh.

Not even 7am yet – this sucked.

* * *

><p>He arrived at the Hudmel Center bright and early; huge bags beneath his eyes and a pout on his lips. He knocked on the door and waited, the cold morning air causing goose pimples to rise on his flesh.<p>

Kurt opened the door with a smirk and held it open as Blaine stormed in; feeling silently smug with himself.

'Help me get breakfast ready would you?' He asked, though Blaine knew it was more of an order than a request- none the less though, he ignored the man.

'I need coffee. Stat.' Blaine said, slumping against the wall as Kurt shut the door.

'Then you should have got some when you were at your place, shouldn't you.' Kurt replied, strolling passed Blaine and off towards the kitchen. Blaine followed behind with a forceful stride.

'Hey, I would have if I'd fucking had some there, wouldn't I?' he called. 'I'm not a complete moron.'

'Really, you surprise me.' Kurt said without so much as a turn of head. 'And no swearing. I've warned you about that.'

He entered the kitchen and began to pull boxes out of all the cupboards; cereal, oatmeal, bread and spreads and all the other breakfast necessities.

Somehow Kurt managed to carry what seemed like entirety of the pantry in his arms at once as he transported them over into the adjacent dining room; letting them fall unceremoniously onto the grand wooden table within – not allowing any to spill however, which Blaine had to compliment him on. (He also had to compliment the other man on his impressively broad shoulders which he may have taken the time to watch. But that was another issue altogether.)

Blaine followed Kurt around as he gathered up drinks from the fridge and grabbed a load of multicoloured plastic cups and plates from drawers around the room.

'Oh, please. There are none of those little-' a pointed glare from Kurt cut him off '... _angels _around to even hear it... and besides.' Here Blaine smirked, his mind rushing to places he wasn't quite sure he wanted to be in, not when he had no chance of getting _any _within the next 6 months. 'I'm sure you've heard far worse in the storms of passion, princess.'

Kurt glared at him and snatched a spatula from one of the currently open drawers; brandishing it in the slighter man's face, causing him to stumble back a little.

'My romantic life is none of your business Anderson.' He growled, the spatula hovering dangerously close to Blaine's nose. 'And I'd rather you not talk about it, or even think about it for that matter. I'm sure with your track record you could pass along one of your many infections just by thought, and I wouldn't like to take the risk.'

Kurt pulled back slightly and let the spatula fall down to his side.

'And swearing is not permitted anywhere within the house or at any time, regardless of the presence of children. I do not particularly care for vulgar language, not without its reason – and if I can handle life in the morning without a cup of coffee, then you sure as hell can too. We get caffeine as the kids get breakfast, that's how it works. Don't like it? Tough. Because that won't change for you.'

Kurt spun away and nudged the draw shut with his hip, moving towards the toaster where two slices of white bread had just popped out and where now steaming readily.

'And I would suggest buying _yourself _some coffee if you are really that desperate.' Kurt added, as Blaine rolled his eyes. 'But somehow I don't think that's possible with frozen bank accounts.'

* * *

><p>Blaine spluttered.<p>

'What?'

'Oh.' Kurt leered. 'You weren't aware? We had a little word with the umm...the judge I think it was, and our lawyers as well I think...I forget the details...but they..._may..._have suggested that it was wise to have your credit cards temporarily frozen whilst you were here - to prevent any little..._excursions _you may wish to take. No paying your way out of here Anderson.'

'There is no way- you can't- that cannot be allowed. Fuck, that was _not_ on that thing I signed I swear to-'

'_Language.' _Kurt scolded and Blaine snorted.

'Do I look like I give a-'

'SHUT . up.' Kurt hissed, his voice loud but pointed, his eyes looking over Blaine's shoulder to where a small but bedraggled little girl was standing.

* * *

><p>'Is breakfast ready?' she asked, rubbing her eyes. She couldn't be more than 5 Blaine noted. He eyes were wide and blinking and the way her top hung just off her shoulders was most amusing to the man.<p>

'Not quite yet sweetie.' Kurt cooed, striding past Blaine and shooting him a '_we shall continue this later' _look. He bent down and scooped the little girl up into his arms. 'Why don't you head on upstairs and change out of your jimjams and it should all be done by then, hey?'

She nodded blearily and wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck.

'Who's that man?' she whispered, particularly loudly and Blaine scoffed in response.

'That's _Blainey._' Kurt replied. 'He's gonna be working here for a while ok'

Blaine's eyes narrowed as he took in the nickname but he didn't say anything.

'He looks funny' the little girl murmured into Kurt's ear, and Kurt chuckled lightly.

'He does look funny, doesn't he?' Kurt said, pushing a stray piece of hair behind the little girls ear. 'But right now that's because he's very tired. He got up super early to make your breakfast for you. He's not normally like this...' Kurt gave the little girl conspiratorial wink. 'He's normally much, much worse.'

The little girl buried her head into Kurt's neck and giggled furiously. Kurt smiled and spun them round, before pressing a kiss to her forehead – seemingly oblivious to Blaine's presence.

'Ok now sweetie.' He said, dropping down and placing the little girl upon the floor. 'Go on upstairs and I'll see you in a little while.'

She nodded and turned around to go, dragging her feet behind her as she went. Kurt watched her go with a fond smile and straightened up his shirt.

'Another point about swearing.' Kurt said, not turning round. 'You never know who might be listening.'

* * *

><p>Blaine carefully manoeuvred his way behind the other man. Again, his shoulders stood out, but this time his arms seemed to as well. Toned and defined muscles were rippling lightly beneath the soft blue cotton of Kurt's shirt and Blaine found himself missing the wondrous sensation of being held up by a strong set up arms. Having them wrapped around him, holding him tight as they pinned him against the wall and-<p>

He shook his head. Now was not the time.

* * *

><p>Slowly, so as not to arouse suspicion, Blaine extended his fingers out, just to the side of Kurt's waist. The taller man was still watching the empty space in which the little girl has so recently been standing in. Blaine chuckled under his breath and suddenly lunged – his fingers zapping into Kurt's sides and then man let out a high pitched shriek.<p>

'Jesus Anderson.' Kurt screeched. 'What the-'

'Don't call me Blainey, you asshat.' Blaine called, dashing into the dining room and away from Kurt as the taller man made a lunge from him. 'I am Blaine. _Devon_. Anderson.' He cried from the room, holding up one of the spoons from the table- mimicking Kurt's earlier actions with the spatula. 'I am an award winning, multi-media featured, world touring, globally famous performer. I don't get up at 5 to tend to little kids. I don't I make more money in a month than you could even hope for in a year. I have had more partners than any one of you in this house could even dream of and I am NOT. Called. _Blainey.'_

Kurt glared at Blaine for a moment before scoffing loudly. '_Globally famous._' He muttered under his breath. '_Oh of course- that's why each of the kids knows exactly who you are...oh wait.'._

'Pinch me again and will make sure you regret it.' He said, louder this time, his eyes narrowed. 'But for now...lets finish this up and get some caffeine...because it looks like ickle Blaineys all cranky.'

* * *

><p>If Kurt noticed the middle finger Blaine was giving him as he left the room he didn't mention it.<p>

The only sound after was the echoes of Kurt's wafting laughter and Blaine's irritated sigh.

This was not an enjoyable experience. Not in the least.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...there we go. Chapter done. Short, I know. But time is always this issue isn't it.**

**Anyhoo, hit me up on tumblr, my url is just Backwardsmuffin. – I may be doing a giveaway soon, we shall see- you can also relentlessly pester me about updates there and I won't get mad :) Because I know I suck and sometimes I just need a reminder to get on with stuff.**

**So yes, have a great day and a wonderful 2013 **

**Keep being Awesome **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey up, it's update time. I've been on this site two years now. My second anniversary just passed, so I thought I'd have a little update celebration with you all.**

**Happy April Fool's :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Breakfast was not an enjoyable experience for Blaine. He spent at least an hour shipping dishes back and forth from kitchen to dining room, narrowly avoiding the seemingly millions of small children who darted around his feet at spitfire speed. His clothing ended up covering in spilled milk and juices, flying pieces of cereal got stuck in his hair and he slipped more than once on a puddle of some rather suspicious looking substance that he really wished he hadn't stepped in.<p>

He was exhausted. His feet ached, his hands ached, his back ached and his head too. He was tired and sweaty and was sure he smelt to the high heavens and back and he just wanted to shower and go back to sleep.

But no. There was no time for rest and recuperation. He had to go on.

The same routine - of Blaine desperately trying to avoid being hit by out of control children, catapulted food and even the odd piece of cutlery; not to mention the moving of dishes to and fro -continued for both lunch and dinner.

And then again the next day.

And the day after that.

And the day after that.

It wasn't until his fifth day at the Hudmel centre that Blaine got a reprise from the early morning toil, when Kurt announced that Thursdays were in fact, the children's day of preparing breakfast and that Blaine only needed to sweep and mop the floors that morning, instead of making the meal.

Whilst to most this would still seem like a heavy workload, after four days of working the meal time shift, Blaine was ready to take about anything else. And round about now, mopping sounded like utter heaven.

* * *

><p>It was day 5 in the Hudmel center and Blaine had finally finished his rigorous mopping of both the play room and the lounge. It had taken him nearly 3 and a half hours to do, but it was over. Complete. And Blaine was about ready to drop.<p>

The lounge hadn't been too bad. Last night the older kids along with Kurt and Rachel, had held a mini marathon of old Friends episodes (with the TV sound 'accidently' breaking whenever one of the more suggestive scenes came on screen) and therefore the room wasn't too bad. Blaine had swept up and vacuumed; running a mop over a couple of patches on the wood where some rather stubborn stains remained (knowing that Kurt was very meticulous about spotlessness whenever it was Blaine's job to clean up). He'd had to shift a fair few popcorn kernels and stray candies from the floor too, but other than that it had been a fairly easy room to clean.

The play room however... Oh boy, the play room had been hell.

There were toys all over the floor, despite Kurt constantly telling the kids to pack up. Numerous stains from dropped food coated the wooden panels, along with mud off the kids' shoes. Melted crayons had dribbled down the radiators, collecting in multi-coloured pools underneath and there was even some unknown and horrifying substance dripping from the corner of one of the couches that smelled awfully like urine. (Blaine had blanched at that and gone to kit up in an apron, black trash bags on each arm and two sets of rubber gloves before he even touched it.)

He'd doused the place in almost half a bottle of chemical cleaner in a desperate attempt to clean it up, and the room smelt almost toxic- with the fumes from the chemicals pouring out relentlessly. It was disgusting and made Blaine's eyes sting like hell, but at least whatever..._that... _was, it was gone.

The play room alone had taken Blaine over two hours to clean, and he wasn't even sure it was finished. He could still see patches of grime in the corners of the room, and further blemishes on the wood that he had strategically hidden beneath rugs and boxes. However, it was encroaching on lunch time and Blaine knew he'd have to start work on that soon, so he'd finally given up.

It was 11:15 by then. And Blaine was exhausted.

He'd deposited the cleaning supplies in a closet just off the kitchen and decided that was he really deserved was a break. From previous experience, he knew Kurt didn't take kindly to Blaine reclining on the couch for 40 winks, so instead he decided that he'd go and have a rest in one of the upstairs bathrooms – one he could at least lock the door on.

He was beginning his trudge up the stairs when he heard the door bell go off.

* * *

><p>'I'll get it' Blaine heard Kurt shriek, and he froze. He turned quickly to observe the other man sprinting out the kitchen and towards the source of the ringing; his sock clad feet making him skid across the floor and knock into the door with a thud. He hadn't noticed Blaine at all, and Blaine found himself attempting to blend back into the staircase and banister so he could watch whatever this was, unfold.<p>

Blaine looked on in amusement as the taller man hurriedly primped his hair in his reflection in a picture frame; running his hands up through his hair and 're-volumising' it, before quickly smoothing down his clothes and swinging the door open.

Blaine wasn't sure what he had been expecting. But whatever it was, it wasn't this.

Standing on the doorstep, leaning causally against one of the porch pillars, was ...a man.

A tall, blonde and well muscled man at that. Wearing a tight blue mail man's shirt and above the knee shorts – he looked like the typical porno postie; at least, that was the first thought that appeared in Blaine's mind.

He was certainly very easy on the eyes. Blaine found his own scanning up and down the man's figure, admiring the way his muscles bulged beneath the tight fabric and how his..._bulge_ was most definitely emphasised, nothing hidden from the eyes there. His arms looked strong and very well defined and his legs, oh lord his legs...Blaine certainly wouldn't mind having those wrapped around him any time soon...

* * *

><p>'Hey Kurt.' The man said with a smile; flipping his head effortlessly so his hair flew across his face. It was so cliché that Blaine wanted to laugh. This was just like the beginning of a low rent porno. Just like it. And Blaine would know. But oh lord it was hilarious to watch in real life. He could almost picture the chorus of angels singing in Kurt's head and was pretty sure the man was sporting a serious set of heart eyes if the way his voice stammered was anything to go by.<p>

* * *

><p>'H-Hey Sam' Kurt replied; attempting to do a similar lean against the door frame, but stumbling instead - resulting in him knocking his elbow into the hard metal door knob with a hiss. Kurt cleared his throat as if to brush off his trip and winced slightly. 'How're you doing?<p>

Sam grinned; each of his sparkling teeth on show and Kurt swooned in response, his knees visibly weakening. Blaine watched from his position on the stair case and was desperately struggling not to burst out laughing.

'I'm great Kurt, thanks for asking. Things have been pretty quiet down at our sorting office so I've had time to work on my tan. What do you think?'

Sam held up one of his arms and flexed, his muscles rippling beneath the skin, and Blaine could have sworn he heard Kurt whimper. This just got better and better.

Kurt gave an awkward chuckle and steadied himself on his feet. 'Looks- umm...great. You look really...umm...nice and-'

Sam cut him off with a laugh. 'Yeah I know right. Gimme a few more weeks and I'll be ready for my trip to Cali. Sun, Sea and another little S word for me eh?' he said with a wink. And this time Kurt did whimper. 'My hair's gone so much lighter too. Isn't it great? A miracle of Mother Nature.'

Blaine scoffed. There was no way that peroxide blonde was 'the work of nature'. No way in hell.

'So...I got a delivery here for you.' Sam held out a thick Amazon envelope with a little shake. 'It looks exciting. What is it?'

Kurt smiled and waved his hand. 'Oh I-it's nothing...just some more card games for the kids. You know how quickly they go through things.'

'Those little tykes causing havoc again?'

'Don't I know it?'

Sam gave another dazzling grin and Kurt flushed a deep crimson right down to his collar bone.

'Well.' Sam rolled his shoulders. 'It's nothing you can't handle I'm sure.' Another wink. 'If you wanna take these and then we can- Oh...Hello.'

Blaine glanced up from where he had begun picking at paint on the wall to see Sam had spotted him, and seemed to like what he saw.

'Who's this?'

* * *

><p>Sam stepped across the threshold and cocked his hip. 'Hello.' He growled under his breath as he walked up to Blaine, his eyes staring the shorter man down in a <em>very<em> predatory manner. He passed Kurt and simply thrust the letters into the man's outstretched hands that were attempting to grab him and pull him back. 'Here's your mail' he muttered absently to Kurt before stopping directly in front of Blaine. Looking a good foot or so shorter than the other man who stood a fair few steps up from the blonde.

* * *

><p>'Hi there.' Sam purred, extending a hand and flashing Blaine one of his seemingly trademark smiles. 'The names Sam.'<p>

Blaine took the man's hand in his own and shook, smirking down at him. 'Pleasure.'

'You the new guy here then?' Sam asked, still keeping a tight hold on Blaine's hand. 'I've heard..._stories_.'

'That's me, I guess.' Blaine responded; releasing his hand and casting a glance over in Kurt's direction, where the man was standing, still looking ostensibly shocked. '_The new guy_. I hope those _stories _were good.'

'Oh the best.' Sam assured, his voice purring. 'Though I hear you have a ...bad streak.'

'Oh, not a bad streak.' Blaine said with a wink. 'I think I'm just... _bad _altogether.'

'Ooh, Really?'

'Uh huh.'

'That's_...well..._.'

Sam smiled and ran his tongue across his lips, holding the eye contact with Blaine and cocking an eyebrow. 'So, _new guy_...if you want, I could...show you the ropes...if you ah -know what I mean.'

Blaine scoffed; this was a poor pickup line if ever there was. But still... He cast another long look over the blonde. He couldn't complain. The man was hot...very hot. He clearly worked out and Blaine would bet there was a great set of abs beneath that shirt... and the shorts certainly left nothing to the imagination. He looked flexible too. Oh yes, Blaine could work with this. (Besides, if he was going to be stuck here for the foreseeable future, it made sense to have a..._toy,_ to play with. And this Sam would certainly be a good addition to his extensive collection of _lovers_.)

'Well...I suppose, if you're offering, I might be persuaded.'

'Oh I can be very persuasive.'

'Hmm...I'm sure you can.'

'Don't you know it!'

'Not yet, but I certainly want to.'

'And I'll certainly let yo-'

'_Okay_.' Kurt cried, breaking the pair from their..._intimate _little chat. 'Well, would you look at that? I think it's time for you to get going Sam.'

The blonde raised an eyebrow and protested. 'What? No, I've got plenty of time and-'

'Nope.' Kurt said with a pop, his voice high and slightly flustered. 'No you don't. You've got to get moving. Busy, busy, busy.'

'But I just said that it wasn't and-'

'Well, I think you better check that.' Kurt had a hand firmly attached to Sam's arm and was leading him back towards the door with fervour. 'You never know, they may have had a _massive _surge of letters _just now_ that need to be checked on.' They were a good couple of meters from Blaine now, and the shorter man watched on in amusement as Sam struggled against Kurt's surprisingly strong grip.

'But I-'

'Don't want to let the people down eh?'

'But-'

It was no good. By this point Kurt had already dragged Sam back to the front door, and then gave him a brief little shove until the blonde stumbled back through it.

'It was lovely to see you Sam, same time on Monday okay?'

With that Kurt gave the door a firm push and shut it directly in the man's face. Cutting off his hurried 'Call me' to Blaine.

* * *

><p>Kurt turned and leant against the door. His chest heaving and his eyes clenched firmly shut.<p>

Blaine was confused.

'You okay?' he asked, more out of courtesy that anything else, but there was a small part of him - The non assholeish part - that was genuinely concerned.

'Yup. Just chipper' Kurt said; his voice staccato and quick. 'You know what, I'm gonna go and umm...open this.' He waved the letter with a shaking hand. 'Yeah.' He sucked in a breath and exhaled slowly. 'Can you just...umm...go and check on the kids or something.' He brandished an arm to a brightly coloured door, painted in different shades of the rainbow on each panel – the playroom. 'Thanks.' With that Kurt swallowed and hurried to the adjacent room, pulling the door shut behind him and leaving Blaine alone in the hall.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked around, frozen.<p>

If he wasn't mistaken, Kurt had looked...hurt. Blaine glanced over to the room Kurt had directed him too and could hear the sound of laughter and shouting through the wood. He turned back to the door Kurt had just run through and saw it was left slightly ajar.

Knowing that almost anything was better than facing the playroom in full 'action' mode, he crept over and gently pushed the door; opening it a few more inches. He peered around the corner and could just make out the curve of Kurt's back from where the older man had slumped over in one of the kitchen chairs. Blaine winced, though some part of him felt pretty darn chuffed that he had been able to return the miserable favour Kurt had given him with all those chores and tasks. The man's position could hardly be comfortable and Blaine was sure that the other was not in a particularly good mood anymore. His encounter with Sam had clearly not gone as he expected.

Blaine leant a little further, trying to see more. He wanted to see the man's face. See if he was crying or moping or whatever, but he couldn't. He tried again, this time pushing on the door a little harder. However, he seemed to have used too much force and the door simply gave way and swung wide open, letting out a tremendously loud creak as it went. Blaine leapt back, a hand flying up to cover his mouth, but the damage was done. Kurt knew he was there.

Blaine stepped slowly forwards, waiting for his reprimand and feeling remarkably shocked when none came.

* * *

><p>'I suppose that's answered my question then.' Kurt said bitterly, not looking up at Blaine but keeping his gaze fixed on the unopened letters on the counter.<p>

'Question?' Blaine replied, confusion heavy in his tone. He began to edge further into the room, encroaching on the older man until he was standing just a few feet behind him.

'Whether or not Sam was gay.' Kurt murmured. 'The answer's pretty clear now though, isn't it? If the way he was looking at you was any suggestion.'

Blaine scoffed. 'Well he was flirting pretty heavily with you earlier so you can hardly say it was a difficult conclusion-'

'He flirts with _everyone.' _Kurt said, his voice rising an octave on the last word. 'Hell, he even flirts with Rachel when Finn is _right next to her_. Just this time, he actually approached you and made an effort and he looked like he wanted to eat you alive and just...Eugh.' He sighed and drummed his fingers against the wooden surface he was leaning on. 'God, why am I even explaining myself to you? It's not like you give a damn.'

Kurt stood up quickly and snatched the letters up just as Blaine responded with a rather sour 'Thanks. So kind.'

Kurt barked out a laugh and stormed over to the kettle; turning it on with a click and tucking the letters beneath his armpit.

'He could be Bi.' Blaine continued, following Kurt across the room and propping himself on an elbow, giving the other man a cocky smile. 'Or even straight. I've been known to have that effect on people...spaghetti's straight too...until it gets, _hot!_'

'Oh of course.' Kurt jeered, throwing his free hand up in frustration. 'Go back to your manwhorish comments again, why not? Just when I think you've done me a favour by resolving one issue , you go and say crap like that which just creates another and confuses me even bloody more.'

'Language Kurt.' Blaine teased, clicking his tongue disapprovingly.

'Oh please' Kurt spat. 'Could you just stop? You enjoy taunting me and making my life difficult, I get it; but you are in no position to criticise me or my actions.'

'_Hypocrisy.' _Blaine whistled under his breath. 'I think you're just jealous because I got your man.'

'He's not my man.' Kurt muttered, somewhat bitterly.

'But you want him to be.' Blaine retorted, his voice all singsong and arrogant glee.

'Wha- No. That's utterly preposterous.' Kurt spluttered.

'Then why did you stop us from talking eh? Why _drag_ him away unless little green eyed Kurtie wanted to protect his man from my _predding _claws.'

'That's nonsense. You don't know what you're talking about.'

'Oh, I do. I think Kurtiekins is getting a little..._jealous_.'

Kurt snorted. 'Seriously? That's what you're going with? That I'm jealous? Please, it's not like anything's ever going to happen between _you two_ anyway.'

'Go on then. How come?'

'Well firstly, because you are staying right here for the direct future and I will not have you going out to have _fun _when you certainly don't deserve it_. _And secondly, because I highly doubt that a person like_ Sam_ would ever be interested in a person like _you._'

'Did you not hear our conversation?' Blaine questioned. 'Because it was pretty-'

'No. I did not.' Kurt retorted, his voice low and controlled. 'One, because listening in on other peoples conversations is _above _rude, and secondly, because I doubt anything that comes out your mouth could interest me.'

'I think my mouth interests you very much.' Blaine said with a smirk. 'And I think it interests Sam too...I could show him some thin-'

'Don't talk about him like that.' Kurt hissed, just as the kettle began to whistle.

'Oh, I don't think there'd be much talking involved.'

'Stop it.'

'I'm sure we could find far better things to do with our mouths.' Blaine was riling the other man up something rotten and was loving every second.

'S-Stop it!' Kurt repeated, more desperately this time.

'Oh the things I could show him, he'd be begging-'

'_Stop it!'_

'-for more and I'd happily give it to him-'

'S-S- Sam wouldn't do that...he...He isn't like that.'

'Oh, I think he is. I think he most definitely is. With lips like that I'm sure he's had plenty of practise sucking co-'

'_STOP!'_

* * *

><p>Blaine froze.<p>

A tremendous thud still echoed around the kitchen from where Kurt has slammed his fist down, and Blaine had never seen a look like that in the other mans eyes.

'Just. _Stop!_'

* * *

><p>Kurt's chest was heaving. Up and down, up and down, in a steady cycle for a good minute before either of them dared to speak again.<p>

'I-' Blaine started, but Kurt cut him off.

'Don't.' He hissed. 'Don't think about speaking to me. Not now. I don't even want to see you. Not when you just _insult_ me and my friends.'

'But-'

'NO. Stop. Don't talk to me. Don't open your mouth. Honestly, right now I'd prefer it if you didn't even breath but that could raise questions if we had to explain why you'd suddenly died. Not that people wouldn't be damned happy about it -I'm sure there'd be festivals in the street - I just don't fancy having to explain myself to the papers.'

Blaine raised an eyebrow, _seriously?_

'Just get out of my sight ok.'

'I-'

'Get out!

'But-'

'GET OUT!

Blaine took several hurried steps back and turned to leave, but suddenly Kurt called out.

'WAIT! Hold it!'

Blaine turned slowly back around.

'I want you to go into the playroom, and talk to the kids.'

'Wai-What?'

'I want you out of here and out of my sight, and this is at least productive.'

'But-'

'I shan't let your abhorrent behaviour get in the way of your task. Now go.'

'But what do I-'

'Get to know them. And try and try not to be an ass, because you have six months to spend in this place and so far the only impression they have of you is as the person who nearly killed their favourite carer and I personally won't help you with that. _You _better make them change their opinions on you, otherwise they _will_ crush you. Not that I'd be complaining, but again, questions. So just...go in there and, I don't know- just try not to break anything.'

He waved an arm in the direction of the door. 'Go on, leave. Get out. GO!'

Blaine nodded and quickly headed in the direction Kurt pointed. However, he hastily froze when he grabbed the handle, and pulled to reveal the little boy from the day he first arrived.

Kurt looked up. 'I thought I said lea- oh.' Kurt's voice dropped the acid like tone when he saw the child before him. 'Declan. Hey, what are you doing here?'

Declan shuffled on his feet and began to twiddle his thumbs. 'Mister Kurt, I know you normally say not to ask if there was shouting, but, but...' he hesitated. '...normally that's only if Mister Finn and Miss Rachey is here, and they isn't today.'

'Are and aren't Declan. They aren't here.' Kurt corrected softly, his whole demeanour seemingly soothed by the child's presence.

'They _aren't _here today' Declan repeated. 'So we thought that maybe that meant you was-'

'Were'

'That you _were _in trouble. And they picked me to come and check to see if you was..._were..._okay.'

'That's umm...that's very sweet Deccy.' Kurt said, pasting on a smile to his face that was 50 shades of fake. 'But, I'm- I'm fine. Nothing to worry about, but it was very good of you to come and check. I'm very proud.'

Deccy grinned up at Kurt and then looked over to Blaine. 'Hey mister Blaine.' he whispered with a little wave. Kurt noticed the interaction and barely held back a scowl. Blaine was not the person he wanted Deccy befriending, not when that kid was so vulnerable to other peoples influences.

'Hey Deccy.' Kurt said with a grimace, resigning the child to his temporary fate. 'Why don't you... take Blaine here next door to play with you and the others? You can teach him how to finger paint, I'm sure he'd like that.'

Declan's face lit up. 'We can finger paint? Really Mister Kurt?'

Kurt returned to boys smile with a nod. 'Yeah sure. Just remember to put down the newspaper on the floor okay?'

Declan nodded frantically and grabbed a hold of Blaine's jeans with a one of his sticky little hands. 'Come on Mister. Let's go, let's go, let's go.'

* * *

><p>Kurt watch the young boy haul Blaine out the door and then collapsed back down into one of the old wooden chairs by the kitchen counter and kettle. He grabbed a mug and tea bag from the far side and dragged them towards him, slowly brewing himself a cup of tea with the now slightly tepid water.<p>

He sighed, and took a long, slow swig of the drink; letting out a groan as he felt the liquid slide down his throat and settle in his stomach – making his whole body feel just a little warmer.

He settled back into his seat, extending his legs and wondering just when Finn would be back from collecting the older kids from school. He quite fancied having a good long talk with his brother; something he hadn't managed to do this last week as he'd been too busy sorting out all this nonsense with Blaine.

(Kurt was starting to wonder if the discomfort Blaine received from being here was worth the discomfort they received in return.)

Hopefully he could turn things around. Blaine had at least a small bit of potential. He managed to get tasks done on at least the day they were set, which was more than could be said for some people, so there was a splinter of hope at any rate.

Kurt just hoped they could turn it into something.

He didn't want to help Blaine, just to have all his work spat back in his face.

And that was certainly how he felt things were going at the moment

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey...guise...guise...I got a boyfriend. Some sorry fool asked me to be his girlfriend...hahahaha, counting down the days until he realises his horrendous mistake. We've made it over a week...it must be soon :P**

**Little bit of Kublam there for you lot. **

**Anhoo, That is all.**

**Bye.**

**P.S. I've just pimped my Tumblr and it looks hella fly  
>url: Backwardsmuffin <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey up er'body. It's new chapter time.**

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed last chapter ; **_**Alexis lighte; justagirlwithbigdreams; mkjrhodes; divine529; leahmo34; nekokitty55; Guest; The Songbirds Are Singing; vonderfully; mykyou; ffacowgirl89; kingslee; anderpson; and Miss jayne76 **__(your messages always make me smile) _ **you guys are awesome!**

**Also, Finn will still be appearing in this fic. I know several people have cut him after the tragic events that happened so recently, but in this verse, and in all my fics, he is still very much alive.  
>Hope this is ok with you all.<strong>

* * *

><p>Monday rolled around as each and every other day had done.<p>

The alarm clock still startled Blaine awake at the same ungodly time. The shower was still stupidly cold. The food in his little apartment was still as bland as it was the day before, and his treck over to the Hudmel centre was still just as sickeningly dull as it always had been.

He had been there just over a week now. One, tediously, exasperatingly, spirit-shatteringly awful week.

He hated kids. Blaine Anderson _hated _kids.

They were small and sticky and slimy and they smelt and they made messes and broke things and covered him in muck and gunk and shouted and screamed and were like overgrown cockroaches – In need of exterminating.

Well, in need of removal from Blaine's immediate proximity at the very least.

Blaine had thought Sunday would have been an opportunity for a reprieve, day of rest and all that, but no; no chance for anything of the sort. In fact, Blaine had once again had to clean the entire centre from top to toe whilst the kids were doing their morning activities.

The Hudmel centre wasn't a religious place, but apparently Rachel conducted a mini Sunday school for any of the kids who wanted to go, and it had a pretty good turnout; mainly, Kurt had told him, because she gave cookies to any kids who came, which he called bribery and Rachel called genius.

This meant that come midday, there was an entire room filled with the trail ends of Bible themed arts and crafts just waiting to be cleaned up, and by george was craft glue a nightmare to clean out of carpets.

* * *

><p>He'd had a wet dream last night and it had been humiliating. A nameless body panting and writhing beneath him. Panting and begging for more, more <em>More.<em> The pair were on the wall, on the floor, in a bed, then Blaine was on his back with this faceless man hovering over him, peppering kisses down his neck and he could still picture the phantom thrusts into him he had felt in his dream - sending shock waves down his spine and making him stir where he really didn't want to be stirring.

He could count on one hand the number of times he had had a wet dream since he'd first lost his virginity all those years ago; and the fact that it was happening here, in a place he despised, just made things worse.

Blaine was not used to this.

He was used to having a willing stranger, ready and waiting to go whenever the need struck him, and that just wasn't possible here. Hell, he wasn't even allowed into the nearby town to scout around. What did they expect him to do, use his hand?

Well...that was what he had been forced to resort to this last week. It felt like a new low.

Just imagining Wes's face when he found out, it would be mortifying. He could picture everyone he knew; Celebrities, reporters, his friends and staff, all cackling away at the misfortune of poor little Blaine, unable to find a bed mate in lil ol' Ohio.

It was pitiful.

He needed some ass, and he needed it now. He was even considering Kurt. For all the mans get ups, at least he was there and almost certainly gay.

As crude and probably cliché as it was, Blaine was pretty sure he would do anything to get some action right now..._anything_...and it had only been a week.

He dropped his head into his hands and groaned.

He had 6 months in this place.

He was doomed.

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled the jacket tighter around his shoulders; the cold morning breeze nipping at his exposed neck. It was early autumn, hardly the kind of weather to warrant extra layers, but at this rate he would have to ditch his low cut shirts pretty quickly if he didn't want to get sick.<p>

This was why he hated Ohio; it got so freakishly cold, far colder than California ever did. Kurt was always wearing long sleeves, and he certainly seemed to have the right idea. Blaine hated having to adapt his wardrobe to make it weather (and child) friendly, but it seemed he would have no other choice.

He trudged up the steps and reached the front door, the porch light coming on as he approached. It was still dark, the sun just rising above the trees as cool dew clung to Blaine's shoes.

Blaine knocked on the door and waited, looking around as he wrapped his arms tighter around his body to keep the warmth in. A minute or so passed and he was just about to knock again when the door was opened by a frantic looking Kurt, wiping one hand across his forehead to sweep his bangs back up as he surveyed Blaine.

'Kitchen. Now. I need you on breakfast duty; I've got to get all the kids up then Finn's prepping school bags and the vans. Hurry, hurry, hurry.'

With that Blaine was ushered inside as Kurt pushed his chequered sleeves up even higher, the apron tied around his waist whipping around and making a cracking noise, much like a whip Blaine noted, as his tempered libido tried to make a comeback.

* * *

><p>Kurt shoved him ungracefully into the kitchen, where a heap of colourful bowls was stacked on one counter and several cupboard doors were opened revealing an assorted collection of cereals.<p>

'Just set it all out on the table next door.' Kurt called from the hallway, where he was sorting through mounds of kiddie shoes trying to organise them. 'They like them to be done in a rainbow pattern so just work in shades, then the cereal need to be done so that the healthy ones are near the blues and purples and the sweeter ones are near the yellows.'

A loud thud sounded out and Blaine heard a stream of muttered grunts before Kurt appeared in the doorway, shaking out his leg. 'Bloomin' tables.' He murmured; grimacing as a jolt of pain shot up from his stubbed toe. One hand extended to clutch at one of the counters as Kurt tried to shake off the pins and needles now making their way up to his knees, and he looked over to Blaine, frowning.

'Just try and make sure they don't get into any fights when they come down. And they can't have breakfast until they're dressed ok, so just send any in their PJ's back upstairs.'

He turned and hobbled back over to the shoes, before calling. 'Oh, and be sure to get all their sandwiches out of the fridge and put them in the lunchboxes...they should be on the side and each is named. It's just matching pairs; I hope you're smart enough for that...come on now, Chip Chop.'

* * *

><p>It was a messy morning overall.<p>

It turns out sorting saran wrapped sandwiches is harder than it looks, especially when half the kids had jazzed their lunchboxes up so much you couldn't make out their names. Glitter and stickers and even a giant picture of a pony on one of the boys lunch boxes had all left Blaine feeling utterly confused, and with at least 5 of the kids not eating meat or having some form of food allergy he realised almost too late that he had to be stupidly careful in getting these right. He may not like the kids, but he didn't actually want them to die.

There were P, B and J's for 7 kids. Cheese and ham for a further 5, and just plain Jelly for another 5 with no butter because of dairy issues and then Deccy and another little boy called Oscar were both allergic to nuts, so they had to have specially prepared thin cut chicken in their lunch boxes, all of which was stored in a separate fridge; which Blaine was unaware of until a blind panic caused him to call in Kurt, who was less than impressed at Blaine's observation skills...said fridge being...directly above the _other _fridge – and marked, _ALLERGEN FRIDGE__ – WASH HANDS BEFORE OPENING_.

It was a very tedious task to do, but somehow it seemed annoyingly difficult as well, which just embarrassed Blaine further when he had to keep asking Kurt for help.

Much to the other mans amusement.

* * *

><p>When the kids had come downstairs, all washed and dressed around half an hour after Blaine arrived, the whole room immediately erupted into chaos.<p>

Apparently school days meant the kids were far more demanding than regular days.

One little girl informed Blaine that his colours were all wrong and all the bowls were in the wrong order and then refused to eat until it was fixed. Two of the boys got into a fight over a box of cheerios, which they then proceeded to spill all over the floor before resorting to fisticuffs, which Blaine had to put himself in between of after Kurt heard what was happening and yelled several threats in Blaine's direction about the consequences if he didn't intervene. And then, to top it all off, several of the younger girls had tried to plait each other's hair; their sauce sticky fingers creating more bad than good, resulting in a mess of tangled hair and crying children and Kurt, once again playing the knight to Blaine's damsel in distress, had had to bust out the emergency hair washing supplies. A.k.a the kitchen sink and kiddie 'no tears' shampoo he kept in the cupboard beneath for just such occurrences.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked utterly frazzled by the time 8 o'clock rolled around; his once relatively smart blue chequered shirt was rumpled and creased, his hair was dropping down across his forehead and his jeans were covered in yet more suspicious stains, and Blaine was sure he too looked rather worse for wear.<p>

Blaine actually harboured a great deal of respect for Kurt as he saw how the other man held it all together as he then tried to get 20 odd children to put their shoes on by the front door, and succeeded in what looked like a record time.

He knew if he had been in charge, the language coming from his mouth would have shocked sailors and he would probably have put a fist through a wall thrice already; yet Kurt wad still smiling and laughing with the kids, his eyes sparkling as one of the kids pulled a face at the little bunny ears Kurt made as he showed her how to tie her laces.

* * *

><p>Once the last set of laces was tied, Kurt straightened himself up and surveyed the group of babbling children standing in the hallway, calling out 'Roll Call!' into the assembled group.<p>

The children all immediately looked up and stood up straight, mimicking Kurt's position.

Kurt smiled and as Finn went round checking each child had their lunch box and school bag he called out each child's name, checking their names off on a list drawn up on his phone.

After a further 5 minutes in which two kids had left their school stuff upstairs and another was scared of his first day back at school and started crying, the kids had begun to stream into the two vans; one heading to the local kindergarten, and the other heading to a junior school just down the road.

Once the last kid was on board the bus to the kindergarten, Kurt hopped into the driver's seat, motioning for Blaine to get in besides him, which the man slowly did.

'Right you lot.' Kurt called; his voice eerily chipper for this time of day. 'You all ready for the first day at school?

A resounding cheer resonated throughout the bus and Kurt gave a little whoop, before starting the engine up with a dull, and slightly unhealthy sounding roar.

'Then let's get going then troops!'

* * *

><p>Blaine sat fidgeting in the front seat of the, rather uncomfortable minibus, twiddling with the dials of the radio which were, as was an awful lot of the stuff at the Hudmel centre Blaine noted, broken. (Other items including the downstairs radiators, the taps in one of the lower bathrooms, the microwave, the kettle and the remotes to the TV in the lounge; all of which Blaine was notably peeved about, having caused him a fair amount of problems.)<p>

'How did you get them so enthusiastic about school?' Blaine asked, leaning over to speak to Kurt as the voices in the back grew louder. 'I've never seen kids seem excited about it, like they actually _want_ to go.'

Kurt laughed. 'Well, I doubt _you _would. We however, have made sure these kids are very well prepared and have told them nothing but good things about school'

'Excuse me if I'm sceptical of this. That doesn't sound too right.'

'If it all seems like a bit of a wonderland to them, then that's just a happy side effect of such a stellar preparation.' Kurt replied innocently. 'Clearly we are just brilliant at our jobs.'

This time Blaine laughed. 'Wonderland? Good things? School? I'm sorry, are we on the same planet here? This is school we're talking about...in Ohio. Hardly the top notch places to be educated if we're being honest. Besides, I though you said not to lie to the kids? Isn't this exactly that?'

Kurt's eyebrows raised, but he kept his gaze fixed firmly on the road.  
>'I wouldn't call it lying.' He replied. 'I'd call it more of a <em>strategic truth avoidance.<em> Besides, who's to say they _won't_ enjoy school? Not all school experiences are the same._'_

'_Err..._how about the accounts of pretty much every student ever. School sucks, it's a scientific fact. Hence I dropped out as soon as I could. Fast track to freedom is what that was.'

'Oh No no.' Kurt corrected with a guffaw. '_You 'dropped out'_ because you were caught with illegal narcotics on school premises...I think _expulsion_ would be a more appropriate word to use, but I'm not sure if your grade had learnt big words yet.'

Blaine's jaw dropped...that was actually...a pretty impressive comeback from Hummel right there. The man definitely had snark, he would give him that. And he was straight off the board to fire back his quick witted sarcasm, and Blaine would have to admit, though very, _very _reluctantly, that he kind of admired that.

Kurt's words were harsh, but there was a little less malice in his voice than there had been in the days before; Kurt would argue due to the fact he was concentrating on driving, but Blaine liked to think he was making progress...especially as Kurt had just admitting to possessing knowledge about his life and 'celebrity persona' which was more than he had done since they had met.

Oh yes, this was definitely counting as a win.

* * *

><p>'So...how much further is this place?' Blaine asked as the lag in conversation began to grate. After Kurt's little comeback, Blaine had struggled to make a retort, and so had wisely, shut up, lest he be jested again. However now, as the ruckus in the back became irritating, the need for adult conversation was becoming a must and so searching for a topic of conversation became Blaine's new objective. 'And how come the kids couldn't just get the school bus?'<p>

Kurt ran a hand up through his hair and glanced briefly over at Blaine. 'It's another couple of minutes from here, so not too far. It normally takes around 15 minutes in good traffic, so we're on schedule now.' he said, checking his watch, which read 8:45. 'We wanna get there by 8:50 so they can get ready before bell goes at 9. Then they can get settled and relaxed so no one's stressed, so hopefully the day will run nice and smoothly for everyone. I normally walk in with them on the first few days to help them settle, then come 9 i set off without them noticing as they're all to engrossed in playing. But it's some of these guys first ever days, so we want to be extra punctual to allow them extra time. 8:50 is good timing, but 8:45 could have been even better and...are you even listening to me?'

'...'

'...?'

Blaine made a fake yawn, being sure to play it up just for Kurt. 'No, no I was definitely listening. Cool story Kurtie, Needs more dragons though. But thanks for the education of kiddie timetables...I feel so informed.'

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked away.

'_Anyway...'_ he said, making a big show of it. 'You didn't answer my other question. Why are we wasting precious time you could be treating me like a slave in, driving this lot to school, when they could easily get a bus?'

'Firstly, you are hardly being treated like a slave. You owe us in this situation, Mr CrashyHappyConvict'

'And...' Kurt added, after a moment's pause. '...because there are enough of the kids at our place to warrant an entire other school bus being used, which would only be half filled. The spaces on the others are already filled up, and the schools don't want to spend extra money on a bus just for us. Luckily, the Government give us a small grant each year to help with the costs and such of running a children's home...it isn't much, but if we save elsewhere we can afford to run these buses ourselves.'

'You're definitely _saving _elsewhere; you've got no blasted heating in half that building.'

'Well...hello Mr I'm-So-Rich-And-Famous, you know, you have enough in that bank account to do something about that if it really bothered you, I'm sure they'd unfreeze it for a good cause.'

'Pfft.' Blaine replied, 'You get my time Hummel, and that's all. Not a penny more than I'm forced to.'

Kurt rolled his eyes. 'Well, you'll be the one suffering. The rest of us are fine like this. We're not some pampered Hollywood princesses. We know when to wear layers, Blaine. It's autumn now...you need to dress for it, rather than as a cheap Greaser knock off and walking STD stand.'

'Why you-'

'We're here.' Kurt called, quickly cutting Blaine off as the bus turned into a parking lot in front of a large red brick building.

'This isn't over Hummel.' Blaine hissed, as the kids began to gather their stuff.

Kurt merely smirked at the other man and cocked an eyebrow in challenge. 'Good to know.' He whispered, before swinging open the bus door and taking one graceful step out.

* * *

><p>'Out out out. Come on you lot keep it moving.' Kurt said, helping each kid make the jump from the bus to the tarmac bay they were parked in. 'I'm getting old here, can you see the wrinkles forming?'<p>

One of the little girls started giggling as he placed her down on the ground and Deccy, who was the last on board, leapt up into Kurt's arms to snuggle in against his neck.

'You're not so old Kurtie.' He said, laughing and pushing hair back off the older man's face.

'Is that so Deccy?' The man said, grinning brightly as he straightened out the young boy's collar as he looped his arms around Kurt's neck. 'That's very kind of you to say. I think I look very young, don't you. I could almost be your brother right?'

Deccy burst into another round of giggles, and Kurt hugged the boy tightly, spinning him round in his arms and Blaine watched, a small smile gracing his face.

Kurt slowed himself to a halt, and was about to pass Deccy off to Blaine to say goodbye when a sound froze all three in place.

'Hey it's Homo-Hummel' a loud voice cried, echoing across the playground. 'Thought we'd gotten rid of you a long time ago.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review, they really do get chapters out faster. They are so motivating.**

**Hope y'all have had wonderful summers :) Do anything exciting? I just got back from Egypt then working in Parliament which was pretty cool.**

**The next chapter is halfway done, so shouldn't be too long until it's up. Can I hit 150 before then? *hint* hahaha. I shall update when i hit that :P**

**Which fic do people want updated next btw? This one LIL or ATCF are all in the process of being updated, so which chapter should I work on?**

**TTFN**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter: ****Kingslee; paddyofurniture; McPake; sugarskull85; LikeAGleek; Adele0x; Guest; saku-ann; ARomanticAtHeart; Guest; dsfgrfds; christine29311; MollyKat386; miss jayne76 (I love you); CalinaAnneHart; neko-jin76; CryingRedTears; BowtiesandMusicals; the-power-of-love; Ellie; Guest and Hannah  
><strong>**You lot rock :D**

**I'm back at school now (in the same year as Blaine, finally) so yeah. Tha'ts a thing...also my latop actually exploded (there was smoke and everything) so that's why this is a late upload. The chapter was written...but I've only just been able to get to it.**

**Hope everyone has had a good summer. I'm pretty sure I nearly DIED at last week's episode because Klaine Klaine Klaine Klaine KJLAAAJNEEKJFGDL**

**I think you get the point**

**Anyhoo...on with the chapter.**

* * *

><p>'Hey it's Homo-Hummel' a loud voice cried, echoing across the playground. 'Thought we'd gotten rid of you a long time ago.'<p>

Blaine looked to the source of the voice and saw a heavy set black man swaggering over; a plump and heavily busted woman by his side. A look of disgust crossed Blaine's face as he saw the tomato sauce still stuck to the side of the man's lips, with a smear running down the front of his shirt, but he said nothing; instead turning to Kurt to gage to other man's reaction.

Kurt was aptly staring anywhere but at the new arrival.

'Yo Hummel. I'm talkin' to you.' The man repeated, and this time, Blaine saw Kurt move. It looked like he was bracing himself; he sucked in a long, slow breath, blinking once and sighing to himself before he turned around- Deccy still in his arms - an expression of utter distain and repulsion sliding smoothly onto his face.

'Azimio. What a pleasure. And here was me thinking that you'd passed kindergarten, but alas...it would appear not to be. How's school feel when all your peers are half your size...well, I suppose most anyone is half your size. When's it due?'

The man stopped for a second, confused.

Kurt continued, not missing a beat, simply smirking at man with a smug smile as he handed Deccy over to Blaine.

'The baby? It certainly looks like you're pretty far along. Crikey, medical science really has come a long way if a man like you can get pregnant. My only question would be...who's the daddy?'

Azimio and his female companion just stood there, staring at Kurt in confusion for a few moments, until it finally seemed to click in the woman's mind what Kurt had just implied.

'Oi.' She said, taking a step forward, her high heels making her slightly unsteady as she raised a hand and snapped her fingers in Kurt's face. 'You listen here y'little punk. Ma man ain't no fag like you. What you calling baby, that's_ all_ muscle, and boy you wish you could get all up on that.'

Kurt looked rather disgusted. 'Actually I'd err...rather not.' He said, looking down his nose at her. 'Might catch something. I'll leave the _getting on that _ to his football chums. That's what you're doing right? Still playing football. Hmm...a sport where burly men in tight fitted clothing get all sweaty and run around jumping on each other and playing with balls..._soo_ macho.'

'How bout you just shut yo' mouth princess cos I ain't afraid to slap you.' The girl said, raising her hand even closer to Kurt's face.

'In a children's playground? Oh how classy. I can see you two really belong together.'

The woman flicked her hair – a frizzy mess of pink and red streaks combed to one side and pinned in place – and was about to make a comeback when Azimio stepped forward too.

'Did you just disrespect my woman, fag?'

Kurt took a slow breath. 'Blaine.' he said, keeping his eyes trained on Azimio. 'Take Deccy inside with the other kids and make sure they're ok. I'll be there in a minute.'

Blaine nodded, reluctant to leave but seeing Declan's growing panic he quickly agreed.

The young boy's eyes kept flitting between Kurt and the larger man and he looked like he wanted to run over to his carer, and Blaine couldn't have that. He didn't want a small kid getting involved in a situation like this. He'd been in a lot of fighters in his time, and they were no place for a child.

He cradled the boy close to his chest, holding his head against his shoulder so the boy couldn't see what was going on, and quickly hurried inside the school.

* * *

><p>Blaine pushed open the double glass doors with a strong shove and quickly scanned the entrance hall for any sign of the other kids from the centre.<p>

'Mister Blaine...what did that man mean, when he was talking earlier?' Declan asked, the thumb in his mouth muffling his words.

'He didn't mean anything Deccy.' Blaine said quickly, still looking for anyone he could leave the young boy with. 'He was just saying some very rude things to Kurtie that you shouldn't repeat until you're at least 21...in fact, don't even think about it till your 21, there's a good boy. Now, where are your teachers?'

'Mr Laney's over there by the big plant.' Deccy said, pointing over Blaine's shoulder towards a man clad in a tasteless green sweater vest and matching bowtie. 'He teaches me numbers and letters and he's really nice.'

'Ok then kiddo, I'm gonna drop you with him and go back out to help Kurt ok?'

'Ok.' There was no hesitation in the kids voice so Blaine began to barge his way through the crowd of parents and small children, using Deccy to shield his face from any potential fans, not, as he was beginning to discover, that there were many of those in rural Ohio.

* * *

><p>Kurt watched as Blaine headed inside with Deccy and exhaled slowly, preparing himself to face Azimio.<p>

'Did I disrespect your '_woman_', no, not really. Did I disrespect her attitude, why yes I did. Because, dear-' he turned to the woman. '-This is a school. There are children here, and frankly, I don't want you to set them a bad example.'

Azimio pulled a face, in an attempt to look superior. 'Exactly, this is a school, and you're a filthy little cocksucker. '

Kurt winced.

Azimio continued 'My daughters at this school, and I don't want you or your sort anywhere near here. Ya hear me? You're just spreading your perversion straight onto the kids. You shouldn't be near them this young, they vulnerable and we don't want non of your fancy gay shit getting into their systems. So before my fist meets your face, you better turn back around and get the hell out of here.'

'Oh please. You make it sound like gay is contagious, which it isn't...though idiocy might be...I feel like I'm losing brain cells just looking at you. And Azimio...dear Azimio.' Kurt said, squaring himself up to the man, who stood a couple of inches above Kurt. 'I have just as much of a right to be here as you do. I won't be moving for anyone, least of all you. So you can take your idiotic homophobic rants and shove it where the sun don't shine.'

'I ain't the one who likes things being shoved places.' Azimio retorted after a moments confusion and Kurt snorted.

'That remains to be seen.'

Azimio froze, confusion washing over his face before fury became to dominant emotion. His eyes went bright and he raised his fist menacingly, looking ready to swing. Kurt's fight or flight reflexes itched to take the second option but he stood his ground.

'You're really going to hit me in a _playground?' _Kurt asked in a final attempt to stop the man.

Azimio just smiled. 'Yup'

He pulled back, about to swing when suddenly he stopped.

A loud, and infuriated voice was echoing out across the playground, and the pint sized person it belonged to was storming their way that very moment.

'Hey. You. Who the hell do you think you are?'

* * *

><p>Azimio spun around, startled to find a tiny Blaine stalking towards him, eyes narrowed and fists clenched.<p>

'You talking to me?' Azimio said with a raised eyebrow 'Bitch, do you even know who I am?'

'Blaine' Kurt hissed, eyeing Azimio with extreme caution. 'What are you doing here? I told you to take Deccy insi-'

'I did. He's inside right now with all the others.' Blaine replied, watching Azimio too. 'I left them with one of the teachers, said I'd left something in the van. Think he recognised me, so didn't want shit to get crazy in there.'

'Gee thanks for the consideration. And here was me thinking you had come over here to help.'

'I have, you dipshit. So just shut up and let me.' Blaine hissed back and took a step forward right into Azimio's personal space.

'Do I know who you are?...Do you know who _I_ am?' he asked slowly, eyes locking with the other man's, who was at least a foot taller than Blaine.

At that, Azimio looked confused, but his girlfriend sucked in a gasp. A squeak of 'shit' came from her mouth and Blaine knew he'd already won.

'Hello there, I'm Blaine Anderson, I'm an award winning, multi-media featured, world touring, globally famous performer. '

'_globally famous' _Kurt muttered, rolling his eyes.

'This is my...friend Kurt Hummel. Now, you in your uncultured neanderthalic state may not know who I am, but your lady friend her seems to be quite aware, which is a relief as it's gonna make this _so _much easier.'

Azimio faltered in his place, and Blaine placed a hand on his chest, shoving him back with a surprising force.

'Now I'm not going to hit you - even though I _could _take your chunky ass down with one swing - because there are children here, but I am going to tell you that if you don't want me to make your life a living hell then you better back the _fuck _away from Kurt. Because I...I have a _lot _of money...and I can do _so _much with that, you wouldn't even believe...I could get you fired, I could make you lose your house...better yet, I might even turn your house into a gay strip joint...just because I can.'

Azimio stepped back.

'I have more money, and frankly, more power than you in your tiny little insignificant life, could ever dream of having. And if you don't want me to use that against you, then I damn well suggest you stop being a homophobic little prick...because guess what...I like dick as much as Kurt over here...I love it ...but unlike him, I'm not afraid to really put little worms like you in their place.'

Kurt, Azimio and his girlfriend all stood just staring at Blaine. Who was flexing his fingers as if preparing to have another go at the larger man.

Kurt snapped out of his daze before the other two and felt like clapping; he hadn't seen a bitch fest like that since...god since back in his high school days when he'd finally called out Karofsky.

'Hmm...a gay strip joint sounds lovely Blaine.' Kurt said hurriedly, grabbing Blaine's arm as he took a step back towards their minibus 'and I think it would be a _fantastic _place to go right _now.'_

He began to pull Blaine further away from the larger man, hoping to get away before any further fighting could break out.

' We better hurry though.' He added, when Blaine continued to send Azimio provoking hand gestures. 'Don't wanna miss the cock o'clock specials.'

At that, Blaine snorted loudly, and quickly shoved his fist in his mouth to stifle his laughter, finally turning from the other man to face Kurt who was also looking incredibly amused by the whole situation.

'Nope.' Blaine replied, his voice muffled by both his laughter and his hand. 'we _really _wouldn't wanna miss that.'

With that the two men turned and began to make their way swiftly back over to the vehicle they came in; desperately trying to hold in their laughter which was just about to split their sides.

As they jumped into the van, Azimio finally seemed to realise what had just happened and began storming towards them.

'Drive drive drive.' Blaine shrieked his voice high and excited and Kurt barked out a laugh before slamming his foot down and quickly driving off.

'Sayonara sucker.'

* * *

><p>It took a solid 5 minutes for the pair to stop laughing. Azimio's face as Blaine called out the window at him had provided Kurt with enough comedic value to last a month and Blaine's parting comment had really cemented the absolute hilarity of the situation into his mind.<p>

'Well...that was one way of going about that.' Kurt said with a smile as they pulled up to a red light. 'Of all the, 'I'm better than you' speeches you could have given, you went with turning his house into a gay bar...bravo sir, bravo.'

Blaine laughed and shook his head.

'I've dealt with people like him before and I've found that one is pretty damn effective most of the time.'

'You're telling me.' Kurt replied, 'I thought his eyes were going to fall out his head. '

The pair began laughing again and Kurt didn't think Blaine and he had ever had a moment this long where they had actually been civil to each other.

It was nice.

.

A few minutes passed before either man spoke again.

'You didn't have to do that.' Kurt murmured; hands on the steering wheel as he looked over at Blaine, chewing on his lower lip.

The comfortable silence of the mini-bus was broken, but Blaine didn't care.

'Oh yes I did.' Blaine replied. 'I don't know my way back to your crazy centre. What good would it do me to be stranded in the middle of this cow town with a knocked out driver? You were really asking for a punch right there.' he said with a chuckle. 'Besides...insult one gay, you insult us all, right?'

Kurt laughed. 'You make homosexuality sound like some sort of gang membership.'

Blaine put on his best shocked face. 'You didn't know? Well hot damn Kurt, you're gonna have to hand back your gay card now. If you haven't been turning up to the gang meets then how will you know who we're planning to convert next? Besides...come on Tuesday's and we have cookies...or _cockies!_'

Kurt pulled a face of disgust and Blaine laughed.

'Charming as ever Anderson.' Kurt said softly, shaking his head. 'Truly charming.'

* * *

><p>'So how did you know that fetching young man back there then?' Blain asked, his lips turned up in a coy smile. 'He seemed well acquainted with your preferences? Ex-fling?'<p>

'Oh blast, you caught me.' Kurt replied in mock horror. 'Big hulking football players...my weakness. It's the fat rolls, you know? I just can't resist.'

'Oh I can tell. Those sweat stains really pull a guy in don't they. I was struggling not to jump him myself right then and there.'

'Well...you would. Pretty sure if it breathes you'd sleep with it.'

'Hey, that's uncalled for.'

'But true...'

'That's not the point.' Blaine said heartily, though there was a tone of humour in his voice. 'You're avoiding the question again. How'd you know tall, dark and pudgy back there?'

'Oh, Azimio...I had the joys of spending my entire high school career with him. Real charmer you know. Once stuffed a soiled jock strap through the vents in my locker with a lovely little note attached. Quite sweet really, to know he went to all the trouble of singling me out for four years. Really knows how to make a guy feel special.'

'You mean he bullied you right?'

'No Blaine, I mean he took me out dancing every Thursday and we sang each other Taylor Swift songs...yes he bullied me.'

'Was it...bad?'

'No worse than today really. He wasn't very creative. Though he did like to shove me into things quite a lot, which wasn't all that pleasant. Certainly puts his sexuality on the line though, if he enjoys pushing young boys against hard objects'

Blaine snorted. 'Were you bullied a lot at school?'

'I'm not sure why you care to be perfectly honest. You've no doubt had the same issues. Being gay in highschool is hardly a picnic wherever you are, but yes. I was bullied, _a lot_. As per the cliché, the school football team made it their mission to use me as their personal punching bag, and I took the brunt of their anger in the form of locker shoves and slushies until I cracked in senior year and kicked one of the players so hard his jaw broke and he couldn't play for 2 weeks. They didn't touch me much after that.'

'You...kicked him in the jaw?'

'I was pretty flexible; The kicker on the team for a while then a cheerleader. It was pretty easy.'

Blaine's jaw hung down as he stared over at Kurt in shock.

That was fucking impressive.

Seriously, Blaine just wanted to slow clap the whole situation because a feat like that was awesome. Kurt was badass...

'Which teacher did you leave Deccy with by the way?' Blaine was snapped out of his Kurt admiration by the sudden question

'Oh umm...' he fished around his mind for a second, pushing away all thoughts of Kurt. 'Mr...Lane...Laney?...ring any bells?'

'Mr.' Kurt swallowed and Blaine suddenly noticed a blush creepy up Kurt's neck. 'Mr Laney...oh wow...that's great. No, yeah that's great. He's really nice so Deccy should be in umm...good hands.'

Well this whole conversation just took a dramatic turn Blaine thought.

Yet another one of Kurt's little crushes...how many of these people were there?

* * *

><p>As Kurt continued to blush and tried not so subtly to shift the conversation away, Blaine felt a small twinge in his gut.<p>

It was strange.

Uncomfortable.

And for just a moment, Blaine wondered if Kurt was the reason it was there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: N.B My twitter name has changed**_**. I am now EffyMuffin...removing the link to my tumblr and ffn and all Backwardsmuffin things after I forgot the first one was linked to my main email, thus irl people I knew followed me. :L**

**p.s. check out my oneshot AIM FOR THE GROUND and let me know what you think. Love to all those reviwers.**

**Anyhoo, hope people liked the chapter. Let me know what y'all thought and what you'd like to see happen next time. You never know...if I like it, it may just be used...with credit given of course **

**So have a good week everybody. Keep on Klaining and think happy engagement thoughts, because I sure as hell know I am.**

**TTFN x**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey People...or anyone still reading this. Another chapter here. Short and sweet. Hope y'all enjoy. Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing the last chapter: Newton15, Denaaaa, KlainesDarknessChalet, abs16, saku-ann, the-power-of-love, carmen21, EcstasyOfSesshoumaru, miss jayne76 (**love you muchly darlin'** ) , read-a-holic1, claudiavonbeckefeldt, Lydia (**thanks for reviewing so many chapters hon**) and Adele0x**

* * *

><p>Another week passed and Blaine had finally gotten into the routine of the Hudmel house. Of course he still enjoyed making Kurt's life just that little bit more interesting, but he had learnt to get on with what he was asked to do, with only minor complaints.<p>

After Kurt had sat him on 'the naughty step' for half an hour in front of all the kids, who laughed at him relentlessly, pointing and teasing, one even throwing Lego blocks at his head for 5 minutes straight, he had decided just to get on with things, rather than face further embarrassment. Besides...the fact Kurt had actually tied him to the banisters and refused to let him go until he apologised had certainly backed up the 'Kurt is a badass' image he had in his head, and he wasn't going to risk being tied up again. At least, not in those circumstances.

Though Blaine was bored. Really bored. He hadn't had a decent shag in nearly a month now and it was grating on him. Using his own hand wasn't nearly as satisfying and he just knew that the rest of the staff knew why he did his washing daily now and god, that wasn't a pleasant thought.

Either way though, he had to get used to it he supposed. It wasn't like there was anyone around here at the moment he could sink his claws into...well, not really.

* * *

><p>It was about 5 in the afternoon and Blaine was sat back on the stairs again, waiting for the post to arrive. Sam was running horrendously late, as per the norm, Blaine had learnt. Kurt wanted Blaine to call him when the mail arrived and strictly speaking, hadn't actually set Blaine another task in the mean time.<p>

Blaine of course, took this to mean he was allowed a break -one which he was making the absolute most of.

He had decided to grab himself a snack, feeling the days work so far had more than entitled him to one. He had a child's sippy cup filled with juice in one hand and in the other one of the new batch of cookies Finn had taken out the oven not an hour earlier...It was all he could find, and whilst it had looked unappetizing at first, It felt like bliss when he finally got a taste. And by God if this didn't show how his standards had dropped, he didn't know what would.

He sighed, staring at the door and taking another long sip from his cup, swirling the mildly blackcurrant flavoured concoction around his mouth before downing it all in one large gulp. Bored, bored BORED!

* * *

><p>10 minutes later and the bell on the door suddenly rang out like a fog horn. Blaine jumped in his seat and spat a mouthful of his juice down the stairs. Cursing, he jumped up and yelled up the stairs.<p>

'Kuurt!' he called. 'The mail guys here'

He heard a sudden rush of footsteps and Kurt appeared at the top of the stairs, face flushed and a hand desperately trying to smooth down his hair as he leapt down the stairs two at a time. Blaine laughed as the man flew past him and ran over to the door, shaking his head in amusement at the man's antics.

Just as Kurt went to open the door, he glanced back at Blaine and made a quick, 'shove off' gesture. Blaine rolled his eyes but accepted his fate and walked off into the kitchen, jumping up onto the counter and swinging his legs as he sipped on his cup of juice.

* * *

><p>'Hey Sam.' Kurt said, opening the door with a smile.<p>

The blonde looked up from where he was fumbling with his letters and a coy grin spread across his face. 'Hello there my favourite patron. How are you this fine afternoon?'

'Oh...I'm fabulous thanks.' Kurt replied with a faint blush. 'How's things with you?'

'I'm just wonderful thank you Kurt.' He extended his hand and placed a small pile of letters into Kurt's hand, keeping his own palm hovering on Kurt's for a little longer than was comfortable.

Kurt glanced up at Sam's face and found the man staring deeply into his eyes in an almost predatory manner. Kurt felt his throat dry up and his pulse turn sweaty and half of him felt like running until-

'Hey, you know I had an idea we should try.' Sam said, with a small wink. 'How's about, you and me, head out for a bite to eat this evening. You know, have a night on the town and all that. It must have been forever since you got out.'

_Wait..._

_What?_

**_WHAT?_**

Kurt's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide.

'You...you...what?'

Sam laughed. 'Let's go out tonight. Come on. Make a night of it.'

Kurt was frozen. He didn't know what to say. On the one hand, this was absolutely not what he had expected at all, and may quite possibly the best thing to ever happen in the history of pretty much forever. This little voice inside his head that not two seconds ago said run, was now doing cartwheels and jumping jacks all whilst singing the celebration song. He might finally stand a chance with a man...a damn attractive man at that. Oh God, this was amazing and wonderful and fantastic and just the greatest thing ever, ever, ever and...

Kurt's expression dropped. His knuckles went white as he gripped the door handle; his lips pursed as he held his breath. He slowly opened his eyes and glanced back over to where Blaine had disappeared.

But Blaine...

It felt like the entire empire state building had just come crumbling down right on top of Kurt's head. He wanted to scream and shout and punch that inconvenient ass in the face because he was going to ruin everything, oh god oh god...

He sucked in a deep breath and got ready to ruin everything.

'Sam, I'm so sorry... I just...well...'

'Huh?'

'Finn and Rachel are out with the kids at a show tonight and I can't leave Blaine here on his own.'

'Hey no no, it's fine. I was gonna suggest you ask him to come anyway.'

**_What?_**

Kurt shook his head clear. 'I'm sorry, I know it would be amazing to be just the two of us-'

'No, bring him along. I insist.'

**?**

'We could always reschedule to some other time-'

'NO!' Sam near shouted, before the shocked expression on Kurt's face caught up with him. '...I mean, its fine. Honestly. Three's company and all that. It'll be great.'

'I thought it was three's a crowd-'

'Does it really matter? The more _fine _looking men the better eh?'

Kurt snorted, then, flushing red, tried to cover it with a cough. 'Ahem, I – yes I suppose. So...this evening right?'

'Yup, you choose a place and just drop me a text and then you and your _handsome_ friend just bring your sexy little behinds along and we'll have a party.'

Kurt flushed deep beetroot and quickly ducked his head.

'Yeah...sure...umm, can do. See you tonight then.'

'I'm counting on it.'

With that Sam turned around, shooting Kurt a quick wink and headed back over to his van. The loud rattle of his engine echoed out over the garden and a small plume of smoke shot out the exhaust pipe as Sam drove off into the distance, leaving Kurt with butterflies in his stomach and an unshakeable smile on his face.

That had all happened so fast. He wanted to pinch himself to check it was real.

A small stab of pain later and yep. Yep that was definitely real. What was his life coming to?

* * *

><p>If Kurt happened to stare after him for the next 5 minutes, even once he'd driven long out of sight, then that wasn't important.<p>

What was important...was that he...Kurt Hummel. For this first time in his entire life...finally..._finally..._had a date.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was that? What does everyone thinks gonna happen next chapter. Well...it's nearly finished so I should hopefully upload it soon.  
>Reckon we can get to 200 reviews by then? I know how amazing you guys are. You can do it :P<strong>

**Anyway, hope y'all have a fabulous day. You stunners you.**

**TTFN.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: 3 YEARS! I've been on this site for 3 blimmin' years. Good golly gosh doesn't that seem like a long time. Crikey.**

**Thanks to ****maadzia, Stoic71, ARomanticAtHeart, miss jayne76, Adele0x, CryingRedTears, MollyKat386, lucy641 and paddyofurniture ****for your reviews last chapter.**

**Atm I'm working on shorter chapters but more frequent updates. Does that work for people or would you prefer the opposite? Do let me know..**

**This 'date' scene is split up into 3 chapters. Here's the first. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>At least 5 minutes had passed since Blaine had heard the crunch of tyres on gravel and Kurt still hadn't returned. As such, Blaine remained perched on the kitchen counter swinging his legs as he sipped on his cup of juice, feeling very much like the 5 year olds he spent most of his time chasing after.<p>

He had heard a large portion of the conversation between Sam and Kurt and the small twinge he felt in his gut was nothing he wanted to repeat. Kurt seemed to have a date, lucky bastard, and with Sam of all people. And wasn't that lad something Blaine would like to sink his teeth into. Though to be honest, at the rate he was going he would take almost anyone he could get. Being stuck in this place was driving him stir crazy, and whilst he did still get some personal interaction, it wasn't the kind of..._interaction... _he was after.

* * *

><p>When Kurt finally came back from gazing forlornly out the window Blaine just stared at him, waggling his eyebrows audaciously and laughing as Kurt flushed, his cheeks staining the most appealing shade of red.<p>

'Oh behave.' Kurt chided, turning away from Blaine in a fluster, which just led the man to erupt into yet another stream of giggles at the deep embarrassment emanating from Kurt's face. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the far counter, grabbing today's paper off the side and opening it up, determined to avoid all eye contact with the other man, who had hopped of the counter and sauntered after him- seemingly wanting to press this issue a little further.

Blaine made out like he was reading the headline as he made his way over to Kurt, pulling all kinds of pondering faces until he actually saw what it was about and god, if the picture of a rundown dog pound splattered across the front page like a beacon of desperation didn't kill the mood straight dead.

This wasn't the light hearted atmosphere he wanted, he wanted to play with Kurt – to tease and pester and work his way under his skin and now his flirty little news segment was gone. Fantastic. His eyes darted down. Next to that, rather disturbing image, it appeared one of a dozen new reality stars was on some new fad diet that he was sure, had he still been working, his agent would have stuck him on straight away. That was slightly more interesting to read, less depressing certainly, but still nowhere near as intriguing as the face of the man so desperate to hide himself from Blaine's wondering eyes. His jaw line stood rigid, a solid line edged with the fine formations of stubble that just screamed masculinity. God Blaine needed to get laid fast.

He needed a _man's touch_ and he needed it fast, because god, if this new attention to Kurt wasn't the sign something was desperately wrong then what was?

'I hear I'm coming along for the ride tonight.' He said with a cough, trying to cover the fact that he had nearly being spawning poetry about Kurt's face.

The other man kept his eyes locked downwards as he replied. 'Unfortunately I am contractually obliged to bring you with me, since you're not allowed to stay here on your own.'

'Wow baby, you know just what to say.' Blaine said, fanning himself with his hands and letting out a squawk when Kurt lunged out, quick as lightning and whacked the back of his head with the paper.

'Oh shut up will you.' He said, as Blaine rubbed at his head, eyes crinkled and pouting lips that Kurt most certainly didn't notice. 'This is a very important night for me and I will not have you mess it up. You will come with me and do as you're told. No ifs no buts, do you understand?' He said, poking one long finger into the shorter mans chest.

Blaine nodded.

'Brilliant.' The serious expression of Kurt's face vanished in a flash and was replaced with the most radiant smile Blaine had ever – 'Well then, I'm gonna go find somewhere nice for the-' he let out an almost giddy laugh '-date. See ya in a bit Blaine.'

And with that he was off, out the door, paper abandoned on the side and Blaine left standing there feeling a little out of place.

Though on the bright side, it seemed Kurt had forgotten to set him any chores, so it looked like he was going to have a lovely free aftern- 'BLAINE! DON'T FORGET TO DO THE DISHES'

Well shit.

* * *

><p>'Hey Blaine.' Kurt called, straightening his bow tie in the mirror by the front door. It was nearing seven and Kurt had finally managed to sort reservations for this evening. Not that he'd tell Blaine anything, the sly git.<p>

'Yeah?' the other man called from his position on the stairs. He had his leather jacket pooled on the steps by him as he laced up his smarter set of boots. Whereas Kurt was wearing a stunning navy suit, Blaine had opted for dark jeans and a checked button down; this outfit being one of the only ones that had survived the great attack on his suitcase on the first day. He looked pretty good. Good enough to fit in with whatever fancy place Kurt had booked at least. He doubted many places round here had the...finesse of the places he was used to.

Kurt turned to face him, a nervous smile on his face.

'I booked two tables at this place ok? One is for you and the other is for Sam and I. Feel free to order whatever you want, though ideally not the most expensive thing on the menu, I'm gonna fit the bill tonight. Be a gentleman and all that jazz.'

Blaine smiled and thanked the other man, though in truth he was a little lost in his own world. He wondered what sort of place they were going to. What kind of restaurant was it? Did it have a bar? Was there any chance of him finding a lovely little plaything for the night? It was all spinning around in his head as he struggled with the last knot on his boot.

When he looked up though, his breath caught in his throat.

Kurt looked...good.

Hair perfectly done, shoulders broad and strong and his waist cinched in just right. He legs were long and the suit flattered them just right and then his ass, well...Blaine shook his head and then Kurt turned around and woah there, hello package. Kurt certainly had something to be proud of if the fall of these pants gave anything away and Christ, was it warm in this hallway or what?

'How do I look?' Kurt asked; his hands swiping at the dust particles that dared to settle on his fashion master piece.

'ummm...' _I can see your dick, I can see your dick, that's really, really hot, I can see your dick– _'Great. You look great Kurt. That suit makes you look mildly respectable.' Blaine replied, shooting a wink at Kurt when the other man threw his keys in the direction of Blaine's head.

'Well I made it myself, so it damn well better.' Kurt replied, a soft smile on his face.

'You- you made it?'

'Yup. Just little ol' me.' Blaine looked impressed and a warm bubble began to form deep in Kurt's belly, and- no not now. Stop that. 'Now hurry up, we've gotta get going.' He finished quickly. He motioned for Blaine to chuck his keys back over.

'We're going in the van?'

'Well, yeah. What else would we go in? It's not like I can afford a cab with the amount I'll end up forking out for dinner.'

Blaine furrowed his brows. 'Let me pay then. I can afford it, and for a big night like tonight you shouldn't have to drive. Besides, I may well end up needing to use it to get back if you're night goes...better than expected.' He winked again and was rewarded with a blush just as dark as the one earlier.

'You sure? You're not just doing this so you can bribe the driver to take us to the airport?'

'Positive.' Blaine replied, smiling. 'No escape plans, no bribing, just making sure we can actually get out of this place in relative style. Don't want people seeing me in that _thing _anymore than necessary.'

And damn, quick save there. He was almost being nice to Kurt. Talking to him like an actual friend, and yes, whilst they were more than acquaintances, they were hardly best buds over here. Though he'd be damned if today wasn't the nicest he'd been to Kurt since they met – at least the nicest without...external provocation ( he shuddered at the thought of Azimio). Clearly he was going stir crazy – paying compliments to his 'prison guard' and paying for his shit . This dry patch was clearly getting to him. All he needed was a nice bit of ass and all would be well again.

He was sure of it.

He just hoped he could find some half decent lay in this restaurant; else things were going to go downhill from here very quickly.

* * *

><p>The cab ride wasn't as cold or uncomfortable as Blaine had expected. In fact, whilst there was still a small sense of hostility between them, after all, Blaine had put Kurt's sister-in-law in hospital; he could almost feel a sense of tolerance building up. Not quite friendship, But Kurt definitely seemed to be appreciating his more banterous moments far more now, even laughing a long with some of the jokes at his expense, something the man would never have done when they had first met all those weeks ago.<p>

Blaine spent the majority of the ride staring out the cabs windows, ignoring the tacky songs jingling out the speakers and instead focusing on the broad sweeps of Ohio countryside that flew past as they went. It was a massive change from his homes in LA and New York, and not a truly unwelcome one anymore. He was beginning to appreciate the lack of cameras being stuffed in his face, and whilst manual labour really wasn't his scene – the kids he was around weren't so annoying now, and even the Hudmel staff had begun to accept him as a regular fixture, which was a remarkably warming feeling.

Blaine didn't really know what to make of it all to be honest. On the one hand he felt like he was going soft, thinking of these people as somewhat friendly, not as the captors they really were. And noticing Kurt's..._physique..._like that was more than alarming. One the other, he wanted to fit in. Contrary to popular belief he didn't enjoy being disliked. He liked being respected...and envied, that he couldn't deny - but he found he was beginning to want these people to like him.

It was all very confusing.

But never mind. He let himself drift away from those thoughts, and instead chose to count cattle as they made their way into town – the amicable silence between himself and Kurt warming Blaine just that little too much.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As I said at the start at the moment** **I'm working on shorter chapters but more frequent updates. Does that work for people or would you prefer the opposite? Do let me know.**

**I have the next chapter finished, so I'll update when I hit 200 reviews, which should give me enough time to write the next few chapters after that. Either that or I'll you'll shock me to death with a surge of reviews and I shall be forced to do a 24 hour writing spree to get the rest of the fic finished for you asap as a reward :P**

**You decide really.**

**Have a cracking day everyone **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Updated on 200 – as per the agreement aha. **

**Chapter 13. Ironic really, seeing as this is where things start to go wrong. **

**Thanks to ****Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla, lucy641, Annie, Cecile78, hayleydodsworth, ARomanticAtHeart, the-power-of-love, flower pot girl, luislealq, crisslocked, Adele0x, Emma, Guest, Guest5, AnnaGarcia97, daisyklaine, Lia94, Indigowaves2, , devilcat82, Cecilia, MollyKat386 and BleedingHeartsBeFree ****for your reviews :)**

**Keep the good work up guys and I'll try and do the same.**

* * *

><p>They arrived at the restaurant with just a few minutes to spare before the date was due to start. Kurt hopped out as Blaine paid the driver, the biting wind forcing him to wrap his jacket around himself just that little bit tighter. He began to wish he had brought more than just a scarf.<p>

He stared up at the building, a fancy Italian place miles away from the Breadstix he'd known as a child. It was pretty tricky to get a reservation here, but after 3 different phone calls he'd managed to slip into a cancellation spot and secure a table for two, though it looked like Blaine may have to sit by the bar by himself, judging by how busy it was. Kurt just hoped he wouldn't get too drunk; he didn't want to have to bail on Sam just because his charge got pissed. That was no way to end a date.

He heard the rumble as the cab drove off and turned to find Blaine wearing a wide grin on his face and looking very_ ahem_...nice. Very _nice_. He smiled at the shorter man, and went to hold the door open for him, the rush of warm air that greeting him as they walked in engulfing him like a long awaited hug.

Kurt looked around. Sam was nowhere in sight, which was fine. They had arrived early after all. They could just wait for a while. No problem.

'Table for two... _sirs_?' the maître-d asked as they entered, looking the pair up and down.

'Oh no, no.' Kurt replied quickly. 'I'm waiting for someone else. Reservation under Hummel.'

'And I'm just a table for one thanks' Blaine said with a rueful expression as he felt the judgement in the servers eyes heighten just a little. 'At the bar.'

'Aaah, I see.' The man said, the wrinkles in his face moving just as much as his mouth, much to Blaine's disgust. 'I apologise. Would you gentlemen like to take a seat at the _bar_ as you sir, wait for your guest, and I shall set up your tables.'

'That'll be great thanks.' Kurt replied, and grabbed a hold of Blaine's bicep to lead him over to the bar. Blaine's eyes lit up when he saw the vast arrays of alcohol lined up along the back wall, but a smack to his shoulder dragged him back to reality.

'One drink Blaine.' Kurt hissed. 'Not a drop more.'

* * *

><p>The atmosphere at the bar was slightly too heavy for either of the men's liking. The striking absence of Sam and the awkwardness now forced between them made both feel remarkably uncomfortable with the silence, yet neither knew what to say. Blaine was hardly the master of small talk, and it wasn't like Kurt had much experience with date chat...not that he was on a date...not yet anyway.<p>

'Right well...this is fun isn't it.' Blaine said slowly, attempting to break the ice. Kurt just cocked an eyebrow.

'I mean, well, this is hardly the life and soul right now, so let's liven it up eh? Have a bit of a chat while we wait. You never know, you may even end up_ liking_ me.'

Kurt looked hesitant. 'Do we really want to start a conversation? Sam will be here any minute and-'

'Just humour me here ok.' Blaine pushed. 'Come on. Tell me something I don't know about you.'

'But wh-'

'Just do it Kurt, please?'

Kurt groaned, scowling at Blaine like a cat denied foot; his eyebrows held in the most judgmental of ways, though he replied several seconds later.

'Fine, since you said please.' He hesitated for a moment, taking a long sip of his drink. 'Umm... hows about this. My dad taught me to drive where I was thirteen.'

Blaine spluttered. 'Thirteen?' he said, eyes wide.

'Indeed.' Kurt replied with a nod. 'Thought it would give me some 'cool kid points' or whatever kind of junior-high hierarchical kudos existed at the time. Didn't work of course. I could drive really well but I never told anyone because I was scared I'd get in to trouble.'

At this Blaine let out a snort of laughter.

'So you were a goody goody even then. Good to know.'

'Goody goody? How on earth am i a goody goody?'

Blaine scoffed, and his voice immediately slid into a high pitched mockery of Kurt's more sing song voice. 'No swearing Blaine. No smoking Blaine. Don't you dare have sugar you might die Blaine. Oh the humanity, _think of the children_!' he burst out into a string of childlike giggles and Kurt just scowled further.

'I do not sound like that.' he replied in a murmur, a slow flush trickling down his cheeks. '_And, _I'll have you know I played kicker for my school football team and high kicked the line backer's face and I once told the captain that tree sap was hair gel and he had to get his head shaved and I spent my French lessons swearing at everyone in the room and I composed a song entirely to insult one person and had it played over a tannoy system, and I've put up with enough of your shit to last a li-'

'Hold up, hold up – you're a badass, I get it. I'm sorry.' Blaine said, raising his hands defensively whilst giggling wildly at the look of extreme indignation on Kurt's face.

Kurt gave a perturbed 'hmmph' as Blaine laughed to himself His eyes sparkling in the dim light of the restaurant, his whole chest rising and falling in an almost rhythmic manner. The way his shoulders twitched slightly and his nose seemed to crinkle was almost endearing...whoa. Kurt quickly cleared his throat.

'So tell me about your life then Blaine.' He said, swivelling himself on his bar stool. 'I dare say I know very little about you, despite the many papers claiming to know your entire life story.'

Blaine snorted into his own cocktail – something far too strong for his own good, but never mind that.

'Waddya wanna know?' He asked, swirling the browning liquid round and round in the glass.

'Tell me about your family. You're working with most of mine, seems we're on pretty unequal footings now.'

Blaine snorted again, placing his glass down on the side with a clink and glancing over to the door which had just opened. Nope, still not Sam, just an elderly couple holding hands. Bless.

'Well, I've got an older brother, Cooper. He's pretty great. 7 years older than me. He's a lawyer over in Chicago. Tried the whole acting thing and it didn't work for him, but he's the one who inspired me to go into performing. Always thought he was a pretty cool guy, even if he did try and steal my spotlight.'

Kurt smiled, 'You two close then?'

At this Blaine's smile faltered, and Kurt suddenly felt guilty for asking for more. ' We were.' He said slowly. 'Though we haven't spoken much in the last few years. He doesn't approve of my...choices.'

Kurt's jaw dropped. 'He's homophobic?'

Blaine spluttered. 'Oh, god no. He just doesn't like whole sex, drugs and rock and roll vibe I've got going. He doesn't approve of drinking and causal.._encounters_.'

Kurt relaxed at that. To be fair he wasn't a huge advocate of those things either. In moderation, sure, but not to the extent Blaine took liberty of them.

Blaine continued. 'His college girlfriend was ummm...hit by a drunk driver...she was fine-' he added quickly. 'But it messed them both up pretty bad. She had trouble getting around for a few months, in and out of hospital and he got really protective, wouldn't leave her side. But she's ok. Hell, they're married now. All very sickly sweet. But umm...yeah, after the whole incident with Rachel he...well...he's refused to speak to me since. Not answered calls or anything, wouldn't represent me in court either...I mean I completely understand why, but...yeah.'

Kurt bit his lip, not sure what to say. He wanted to comfort Blaine, tell him it would all be ok, but on the other hand he completely understood where this Cooper fellow was coming from. Hell, he'd barely wanted to speak to Blaine at first either. The only reason they were even getting on was because they were essentially locked in together. But still, he could understand familial disappointment; he'd been on both the giving and receiving end there- but cutting off all contact to someone as close as a brother –that seemed pretty harsh to him.

Blaine gazed down into his glass, watching the ripples on the surface as the ice bobbed around. With all this...getting to know you talk, he was starting to feel like _he _was the one Kurt was on a date with. And if that wasn't an uncomfortable thought. His stomach churned. He needed to be far, _far _drunker for that to ever happen.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later and Kurt and Blaine were still at the bar with no sign of Sam. Kurt had begun to loosen his tie and had taken off his jacket in the heat of the bar and Blaine had long since removed his outer layers – not caring to make pretenses to Sam that they had 'just arrived', especially considering he wasn't freaking <em>there<em>.

Kurt was getting more and more agitated. Their server had come over twice now to tell them the table was ready and twice Kurt had told him to wait 'just two more minutes' because Sam was clearly 'just caught in traffic'.

Blaine could see the bright shine in Kurt's eyes slowly but surely dimming as the minutes ticked by one by one. The fervent glances at both the door and the clock above the bar becoming more and more infrequent, and hell, you had to feel bad for the guy. Nearly 35 minutes later and his date still hadn't arrived.

Blaine had managed to order himself 5 more cocktails and even a round of shots for the pair of them, without Kurt paying too much attention. It was slightly disheartening for Blaine to be so blatantly breaking Kurt's rules and the man didn't even care enough to chide him – kinda took the fun out of it really. Blaine eventually gave up on his attempts to order the rudest drinks on the menu, sex on the beach barely causing a twitch from the taller man, and instead just edged himself closer to Kurt and laid a hand on his shoulder.

'Hey man.' He said with a rueful grimace, 'He could still turn up. There could be roadworks or something. Maybe there was an accident and he's being interviewed.'

Kurt just shook his head.

'I've had the traffic live feed open on my phone for the last 15 minutes. He lives over on the West side of town and the only traffic problems round there happened over a week ago. It's been clear sailing since. It's not even rush hour.' He let out a reluctant sigh and gazed down at his phone. 'Maybe he just doesn't wanna see me.' Kurt's eyebrows furrowed and suddenly Blaine could see a huge wave of self doubt come crashing down over the man's head. 'I mean, I'm hardly a looker. I'm not the best conversationalist either and he's so handsome and...and what on earth could he ever see in a guy like me?'

'Hey now, hey. Don't say that.' Blaine jumped in quickly, 'That's nonsense. You're awesome, and he'd be mad to ignore that.' Blaine's alcohol loosened tongue slurred the last line and Kurt scoffed.

Kurt ducked his head down and turned to the window, staring up into the darkening sky.

'Waddya doing?' Blaine asked, straining his neck to try and catch a glimpse of whatever Kurt was looking at.

'Oh, just looking for flying pigs.' Kurt replied with a flickering smile. 'You've never complimented me like that before so clearly something must have happened.'

Blaine groaned openly at that and gave Kurt a sceptical look. 'I'm not that bad.'

Kurt was about to reply when a small, college age boy approached them nervously, clutching a menu in one hand and with the other clenched tightly into a slightly shaky fist.

'Umm, excuse me, Sirs.' He said, his voice nasal and crackly. 'I'm real sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to either take up your table or please let us use it for other patrons. We have a half hour max time allowance and you have already over run that.'

Kurt's head collapsed into his hands and he let out a groan that make Blaine's chest pang.

'I'm sorry but I must insist that-'

'No, no it's fine.' Kurt replied tautly, not daring to look at the server lest the new found redness of his eyes give away his '_I've just been stood up'_ back story. 'What do you say Blaine? Shall we have dinner or just leave it. Doesn't look like he's gonna turn up.'

Blaine responded with a lopsided, tipsy grin. 'Why waste good food eh? Might as well grab ourselves something nice since we're here.'

Kurt smiled softly. 'I guess you're right.' He turned to the kid blinking quickly and keeping his head ducked. 'We'll take our seats if that's ok.'

The boy nodded quickly and hurried off towards the far edge of the room, a side lined with gold plated frames around prints of Michelangelo's works. Kurt and Blaine scooped up their things and made to follow him, both hoping against hope, that somehow this night would work out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Jsyk,...that tree sap story Kurt told. I did that when I was 9. I was in so much trouble afterwards I cried for an hour.  
>So...Will Sam turn up? Will Blaine and Kurt get along? Will one of them make a horrendous mistake that will haunt them for the rest of their lives? <strong>

**Srsly though...**_**do you want Sam to turn up?**_** I'm putting this to a vote even though I already have a rough outline of the next chapter already drawn up.**

**I'll update on 230 this time. Which will again, either give me a leisurely pace to write or make me buckle down and write it quickly so I don't disappoint. Up to you guys :{D**

**Much love**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry this is a couple of days late. My exam season has just started, my last run before I leave school for good and move onto greener pastures – a.k.a. my hopelessly unorganised gap year. (someone help me I have no clue what to do with myself)**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, _Tessa, Demonic Angel, colfersexriot, Ekkir, GleeFacts, CryingRedTears, Guest, MollyKat386, miss jayne76, klainegleeghdaysfan23, AnnaGarcia97, the-power-of-love, Adele0x, maadzia, Emma, ARomanticAtHeart, Guest, JessTheGleeNerd, paddyofurniture, Lydia, Indigowaves2, devilcat82, hayleydodsworth, crisslocked, hopetobeinlove._**

**Anyhoo, here is the chapter, as promised. Hope you all enjoy!**

**[Not Beta-d!]**

* * *

><p>30 minutes had passed.<p>

The menus came and went.

Drinks were poured with little regard to Kurt's pre-set rules.

The food was laid glamorously on the table like, as Blaine described it, 'a wanton lover'.

And the two men had settled down into a calm, if not rather disappointing, Sam free evening.

* * *

><p>It turned out that tipsy Blaine really loved pasta. Like, really loved it. And Kurt hadn't been able to stop laughing at the man for the last 5 minutes as he slurped spaghetti up into his mouth in a poor impersonation of the lady and the tramp scene, with continuous pleas for Kurt to '<em>Do the dog thing with me Kurt<em>' and '_Slurpa slurpa with me like a man, god damn it'._ The other patrons in the restaurant looked on in disdain, but Kurt really couldn't find it within himself to care.

He's been bitterly stood up for god's sake. He and his guest can do what the hell they like.

And the look of utter confusion on Blaine's face when a sticky string of the pasta whipped up and got stuck to the edge of his nose was almost enough for him to forget that he has indeed been stood up. But then he remembers Sam's cheeky smile, and his straight blonde, not curly black hair, and his height and his eyes and his...his everything, and he slips right back into his slump again, and it is down to Blaine to once again, try and make any small semblance of a smile re-emerge on his face.

And it's as he was picturing those features that he sees someone stalk into the room who matched remarkably well with the image in his head, and just as Kurt started to believe he'd really gone crazy and started hallucinating a loud abrupt voice cut out over the mellow room.

'Blaine! Kurt, Great to see you guys. I'm not too late, right?!'

And that was when things started to get complicated.

* * *

><p>When Sam appeared, the first thing either of the two men could think was, 'God is he hot'. Kurt shook himself, smoothing down the creases in his jacket and giving his hair the once over as Blaine smeared a hand across his face to remove any residual pasta sauce.<p>

It didn't matter that he was nearly 90 minutes late. That's fine right?

Kurt wasn't sure it was possible to stay mad at someone so..._gorgeous._

Kurt quickly stood up, mimicking Sam's open arm stance, and leaning in for a hug as the man drew close, but moments later Kurt's left standing shocked as Sam instead, offers him a one handed 'Bro-hug' (as Finn had once dubbed it) lasting mere seconds before going round the table to lean down and press kisses to either cheek of a seated Blaine – who looks aptly shocked at the gesture.

Kurt, perplexed, crushed down the bubble of hurt and quickly turned to Blaine, raising his eyebrows and jerking his head in a manner which clearly said 'get out of here.' Even tipsy, the shorter man nodded and quickly got to his feet; his plate of near finished spaghetti giving what Blaine felt to be a 'don't leave me' look, if food could look that is.

'Well, I'll leave you two love birds be.' He said, his speech still slurred. 'You're_ just in time_ for desert Sam. Better choose carefully.' And if he emphasised the just in time element just a little, with a pointed glare down at his watch then so what. Sam didn't seem to notice the disdain so it seemed wasted anyway.

However, Sam quickly grabbed Blaine's arm and pushed him back down into his seat, much to the shorter mans surprise.

'Oh no, please don't leave on my behalf. Come on, stay. We can all have a meal together'

'Hey, no, I'm happy to go back to the bar. I can still eat over there and there's a mean looking bowl of pretzels I had my eye on.' Blaine stood up out of his chair again and made to grab his jacket, but Sam grabbed his wrist again, steadying him.

'No need to be so rash Blaine. Threes company after all. I'm sure Kurt here doesn't mind you staying.'

'Actually I'd rath-' Kurt made to interject, but a wave of Sam's hand essentially silenced him.

'Exactly, see. He'd love to have you say with us. Let me just grab another chair and we'll be right at home. '

'Won't it be too cramped.' Kurt asked, a little more timidly this time as he gazed at the huge smile on Sam's face.

'Oh nonsense. Come on. A little _tight squeeze _never hurt anyone.'

Sam went to grab a chair and Kurt sighed, waving his hand in the air to call over a waiter as Blaine mouthed 'sorry' over and over again. Kurt clenched his jaw, and looked at Blaine as if to say don't worry about it, slumping back down in his seat with that new energy seeping away just as quickly as it had arrived. Sam pulled his chair across the room with an inordinate screech that had the other men wincing and duly plonked himself down in the seat, stretching his arms up over his head and slamming them down on the table, causing it to tremble.

'Right, I'm starved. Do they do burgers at this place?'

Kurt groaned again, and turned away, clicking his fingers at a passing server to grab his attention.

Blaine's half drunken mind was making the room feel slightly tingly and as he rolled his eyes back to the front of his head he was greeted with a face full of Sam.

It seemed the moment Kurt turned away to greet their waiter Sam fixed all his attention on Blaine and Blaine recognised the look sent his way as the _oh so illustrious_ 'Bedroom eyes' and what joy...this runaway disaster of a night just seemed to get better and better.

* * *

><p>To say the evening took a down turn would be putting it lightly.<p>

Sam's untimely arrival left both Kurt and Blaine in an awkward position, seeing as they had both already had starters and mains, and now Sam was insisting he ate the same, albeit an hour late.

The man was loud, obnoxious and kept making the most outrageous comments about class that had the guests around them quaking with fury in their Italian leather shoes. And to top it all off, he was flirting outrageously – yet it seemed Blaine was the only one really noticing that it wasn't with who it was supposed to be.

'So tell me Blaine.' Sam said, reaching out to lay a hand on his across the table. 'Do you come to places like this often?'

Blaine shot a quick glance at Kurt, who was just staring at the blonde with a small, if a little nervous, smile on his face. 'Umm...nah, not really.' He replied, taking another sip of his wine. 'Not my usual scene to be honest.'

'Really? That's so uncanny, cos, I _totally_ don't come to places like this either.' He flashed Blaine a dazzling grin, then jerked his head at Kurt. 'I mean, get a load of Mr Fancypants, like _show off_ or what?'

'I don't think that's what he-' Blaine began but it was too late, as just that moment the waiter appeared, plate in hand with the most delectable looking meal upon it.

'Ooh, is this my steak?' Sam cheered, knocking his fist against the table, making the glasses slosh perilously. 'Great. Man, do you guys have any of that Aunt Annie's Barbeque sauce for this?'

The waiter looked unimpressed. 'If sir desires we have a choice of either blue cheese or peppercorn _sauces, _as an accompaniment.'

'Ooh cheese, yeah, gimme some of that.'

Blaine felt a painful stab of embarrassment pierce his gut as he thought of how Kurt must be feeling at the moment, with his date behaving like an absolute fool. He was almost tempted to fake an emergency back at the home, just to get the man out of there and away from the neighbouring stares.

But one look at Kurt, and Blaine knew it was no hope. Despite all the embarrassment Sam was causing him, Kurt's face was a serene expression of quiet content, the smile on his face seemingly genuine as he just watched the blonde. It was like he was dead to the world, only one thing on his mind.

So, despite his better judgement, he just rolled with it; letting Kurt gaze on as his date made even more of a scene.

And heck. Blaine needed another glass for this, or maybe two...or, whatever, just another bottle.

* * *

><p>3 glasses of wine later, and Blaine felt his head absolutely reeling.<p>

Kurt still looked like a 16 year old girl on prom night. All doe eyes and childlike adoration. It was either pathetic or cute, Blaine wasn't sure which. And Sam, well... Sam was still tearing at his steak, ripping the poor thing to pieces instead of cutting it, but Blaine couldn't deny that the animalistic manner the guy had was becoming...kinda hot.

Nah, scratch that. His arms were bulging as he dragged the knife through the meat, and the way his eyebrows furrowed and jaw tensed up made him look so rugged and fit and...yup, this guy was definitely hot.

So hot in fact...Blaine wouldn't mind taking a ride on that himself.

Because if Sam's flirting was any impression, Kurt certainly wasn't going to.

Yeah, he should go for it.

It was not secret he was a rather...loose drunk. Surely he could use that as an excuse, right?

_Right?_

Blaine sucked in a breath and got ready to put on his best 'sultry' expression, all narrow eyes and pouting lips. He ran a hand through his hair, and reached out his leg to brush against Sam's leg, but just then he hear a sigh, coming from Kurt's direction.

Blaine looked up in the direction the sigh had come from and saw Kurt sat there with an expression of such polite happiness on his face that it felt like he had been sucker punched with guilt.

He couldn't do it. Seeing how happy the other man looked to finally be on a date was just heart breaking and Blaine didn't want to mess that up...

But...

...

To be fair...

...

It wasn't like the date was going well.

Sam had barely been listening to a word Kurt had said, either texting or staring at Blaine, and it wasn't like they were going to have another date. He wasn't sticking his foot in a relationship or anything, so it wasn't too bad...right?

Might as well get something out of this outing for himself.

_NO!_

Kurt wouldn't mind too much...right?

_Don't you dare, Anderson._

He was saving him from Sam. They'd never have worked out.

_Stop that right now_

He never even needed to know.

_Do it, Do it, Do it, Do it, Do it, Do it _his alcohol buzzed brain seemed to chant as the last semblance of sobriety desperately screamed at him to reconsider.

Aha. Too late.

His foot brushed against Sam's legs and the man whipped his head around, taking one look at Blaine with one of the most predatory looks on his face that Blaine had ever seen.

He shot the shorter man a wink and licked his lips suggestively, before leaning back in his chair, and knocking over his wine.

It's like time stands still as the glass tips and falls off the edge of the table with the most catastrophic smash.

Kurt gasps.

Blaine nearly screams.

Sam just grins.

The wine goes...everywhere.

* * *

><p>'Oh no, was that me. Oh I'm so sorry Kurt.' Sam cooed, his voice sarcastic and jokey, not that Kurt noticed of course. 'Did any go on you?'<p>

'No no' Kurt answered quickly, a small flush creeping up unto his face as Sam stroked a hand down his arm in a mock comfort. 'I'm fine...but...your shirt.'

All eyes went to Sam's shirt, where the deep red liquid is soaking through the thin white fabric, leaving a clear outline of what looks to be a remarkably chiseled abdomen.

Kurt felt his mouth go dry and Blaine's pants felt distinctly tighter.

'Oh, woops. Silly me. That doesn't look good does it.' Sam brought his eyes up to meet Blaine's a shot him another wink, mouthing '_follow me.'_

'I'm just gonna go to the bathroom' he said, casting another pointed look at Blaine. 'Try and get this stain out and get more..._comfortable.'_

With that, Sam stood up, jogging the table again and leaving both Blaine and Kurt sat mouth wide as he saunters off with his ass swaying tantalizingly behind him.

* * *

><p>Blaine gives it two minutes.<p>

'Think I've had a bit much Kurt.' He said, making a pointed show of crossing his legs as he stood up. 'I'm gonna go take a piss.'

And with that, he's gone too.

And Kurt is left sat alone.

* * *

><p>However, the moment Blaine arrived in the bathroom his libido suddenly took a nose dive straight down. Instead of the blood rushing south it was suddenly rushing back up to his head, and he was overcome with anger.<p>

And where the hell had this come from.

He was angry.

Not just angry, but mad, mad and growing more furious by the second.

Mad at Sam for doing this to Kurt, for giving him false hope, for making him think he was interested, for leading him on...

And mad at himself too, for following. As he knew what he'd really followed the man for, and it wasn't to admonish his behaviour.

...

* * *

><p>Sam turned round from his position by the sinks, the moment he heard the door open. A sly smile lit up his face and his eyes darkened with lust.<p>

'Well hello there _sexy. _What took you so long?'

Sam sauntered over to Blaine, and wrapped an arm round his waist, spinning him round so his back was against a full length mirror opposite the door, and he was pressed awkwardly close to the blonde. Blaine goes stiff.

'I've been thinking about you.' Sam purred, catching Blaine's eye and fixing him with an almost possessive gaze. 'I've heard all the stories. You sound like _quite _the little animal in bed, don't you? And it's not like I could pass up something as appetizing as _that.'_

Blaine swallowed harshly, his traitorous groin starting to react again as Sam pressed himself closer. He felt the taller man's hand snake their way down his body and perch themselves on his belt buckle, and oh boy...that was sudden and oh, _OH, _god Blaine had forgotten what he'd been missing all these weeks and-

'We should have a little fun while we're here. Don'tcha think.' Sam said, massaging his hand over Blaine, and Blaine keened up into his grip and Sam bent down to nuzzle at his neck, nipping lightly on the flush skin.

'I've been told I'm quite the pleaser. I could show you...if you want. Give you a, _hands on _demonstration.' He nipped sharply at Blaine's jaw again and the sudden sting startled him back.

No. NO. He couldn't do this. Not here. Not with Kurt just metres away in the other room.

'Stop it.' Blaine hissed, trying to regain some power in the situation as he tried to move Sam's hands back up. 'Don't do that.'

Sam held him firm. 'Oh come on Blaine. Don't be a prude.'

'I'm _not _being a prude. I'm asking you to get off me.'

'I've read the papers. Don't even try and deny it, I know your type.'

'Kurt is right outside.' Blaine growled, once again trying to loosen Sam's grip on him. 'I said, _stop._'

'Oh, you've developed a conscience now have you?' Sam said with a snort of derision. 'Don't do this to yourself. Don't lie. I _know _you want me Blaine. I know what a little _slut _you are.'

Sam made to grab Blaine's face and Blaine froze.

_Slut._

His mind was suddenly on fire as that word began to ricochet around his head

_Slut...Slut...Slut...Slut...SLUT!_

It wasn't the first time he'd heard that word in reference to him, heck, he used to wear it as a badge of honour. But that _was _the first time someone had ever called him that to his face.

'Hell, I bet you're begging for it, being locked up in that playpen. And I can make it _so _good for you baby. Come on.'

Blaine didn't know what to do. What to say. He just stood there as Sam leant in further and closed the gap between their mouths.

At first he remained frozen; letting Sam's tongue work its way into his mouth with no resistance, but no encouragement either.

But then Blaine found himself naturally beginning to respond to the kiss. Despite Sam's derogatory speech and downright disrespect he couldn't help his body's reaction. Sam's tongue was getting more and more forceful, licking its way around Blaine's mouth, brushing against his own in strong, domineering swipes and Blaine couldn't help but arch up into the taller man.  
>Sam groaned in appreciation, reaching down and grabbing Blaine's ass firmly in his hands, making the smaller man gasp, which only allowed him to deepen the kiss further.<p>

Blaine's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he was beginning to lose himself, just as he always did.

But _Kurt._

The image of the man blazed across Blaine's mind like a camera flash, suddenly appearing everywhere Blaine looked, and he felt his stomach plummet.

He felt like he was going to throw up.

He remembered what he'd done at the table. Ogling Sam's ass and checking him out like a piece of meat. He remembered his thoughts- wanting to kiss the man to within an inch of his life, wanting to lick up and down his body and ride him like a pony all night and fuck...he really was a slut wasn't he? This man was meant to be with Kurt on a date, and here he was, in a dimly lit bathroom trying to get his rocks of with Blaine. And Blaine was hardly stopping him.

What the hell kind of person did that make him?

* * *

><p>For the first time in what felt like forever, Blaine was having second thoughts over a hook-up.<p>

He'd never regretted one. Never before. Not even when he'd caught grabs off that ginger in Miami had he thought twice about his one night stand habit. Yet here, in a back room in Ohio, Blaine was suddenly having his moral epiphany.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

* * *

><p>It's as Sam's got Blaine's hand rammed up against his crotch that he heard it.<p>

The sound he just knew was coming, but that makes him want to stab himself in the chest when it actually comes.

The undeniable creak of the door to the bathroom opening echoed out across the tile clad room.

'Hey guys.'

And oh God, no.

Not him, anyone but him.

'You were taking a while so I thought I'd just check that everything was alri- Oh!'

Blaine's heart stopped.

_Oh in-fucking-deed_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, so seeing as i have exams coming up my schedule is pretty hectic. I'm gonna go ahead and say an update at around 265 reviews, which will probs give me plenty of time to write.**

**Thanks for still reading. You guys rock.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello Everyone *dodges rocks*. I've just been released from hospital pending a heart scan this afternoon (currently 2am so excuse lack of beta checks) to see if it still actually works, so that's why I haven't been updating – I truly haven't been able to.**

**On a brighter note I recently turned 18. So that's good. Now I can buy alcohol and watch porn or be in porn or whatever. And of course click yes to the terms and conditions without lying about my age :) Hoorah.**

**Thank you to ****Tessa, happyNdividual, tumblr guest, Just Fetching, Guest(x7), anisiascott, colfersexriot, ARomanticAtHeart, crisslocked, Guest (x2), kindgirl70, MollyKat386, CryingRedTears, daisyklaine, deartheart123, Lia94, Emma, Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla, Cecile78, Adele0x, lizja, liszka, JessTheGleeNerd, DOOLloverGLEEK, aogabby, Guest, Amande, the-power-of-love, anacia, AwkwardEyelinedAsian and writingmisfit for reviewing. Y'all are awesome.**

**Now on with the fic.**

* * *

><p>The sudden gasp that erupted from Kurt's mouth made Blaine's blood run cold.<p>

_Oh in-fucking-deed_

'Oh God.' The expression on the other man's face was enough to make Blaine want to vomit. 'Oh God, oh God, oh God.'  
>His face was white, not just pale, but so cold he looked half dead. His eyes were fixed on the scene before him, hard and unwavering yet Blaine could see the utter heart break forming behind them.<p>

The dark haired man shoved Sam away from him and the blonde smacked into one of the stalls with a grunt. His rumpled shirt and half undone pants were a neon sign pointing directly at what had been going on, but Blaine reacted on impulse.

'Nothing Happened!' He shrieked, his voice high and strained. 'I was just...ummm...I was just helping Sam get the stain out his shirt.' _No, you asshole, don't lie, that only makes things worse. _'It was...I don't...I'

Sam nodded his head fervently as he struggled back up onto his feet; staring at Kurt with childlike horror, as if he hadn't just had his hands down Blaine's shorts and been ready to do far worse.

'I umm...This isn't...it's not what it looks like Kurt.'

Kurt just stood there. Frozen. Solid as a rock and unwavering as the two men before him struggled to regain their composure.

Blaine honestly though he was going to throw up. It felt like he'd been shot. The guilt within him was bubbling up like acid and he could feel it choking him. Blocking his throat and keeping his breath caught it his lungs – unable to escape and utterly suffocating. He just kept staring at Kurt. Staring and staring as one does to a pot. And as everyone knows, a watched pot never boils.

Except of course when it does. And when it boils over and erupts and ruins all the work so far put into it, splattering everyone nearby within scalding liquid that burns and scars the skin.

Which was pretty much what happened to Kurt.

Because after nearly a minute of standing stock still, the tidal wave emotion finally burst free from him, and with a fleeting expression of absolute disgust, he turned tail and ran back into the restaurant, leaving Blaine stuck with the burn of his gaze still imprinted on his own skin and already beginning to scar.

* * *

><p>'Well, that was interesting.' Sam said with a laugh as if nothing had happened; zipping up his flies and turning to Blaine, who was shaking where he stood. 'Over reaction much?'<p>

'Oh my god... oh my god, what the fuck! What the actual fuck, oh god Kurt is going to think-...he's gonna...oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.' Blaine clutched his hands to his chest as it heaved up and down.

'Hey, calm yourself down.' Sam chuckled, running a hand through his hair and smirking, stepping closer to Blaine.

'I've gotta go. I-I...I...' Blaine stuttered, eyes dating over to the door. 'I need to get Kurt.'

'Seriously? First you knock me over and now you're passing me up. Are you for real?'

'I _need _to get to Kurt. I have to explain...what he saw...what he thought-'

'Oh forget Kurt.' Sam groaned in frustration, reaching out to grab Blaine's arm. 'Please, like anything was really going to happen with me and him.'

'This isn't about-'

'I like _men,_ not boys. Or are you forgetting what happened before we were so rudely interrupted?'

Blaine nearly smacked him.

'I don't know who the hell you think you are' he said, knocking Sam's arm away with one hand as the other went up to grab his throat. 'Kurt is twice the man you'll ever be.'

'Oh please. You just wanted a quick lay.' Sam sneered. 'Don't try and take the moral high-ground. We both know what was on the cards..._slut.'_

He spat at Sam's feet. 'I may be a _slut_. But I can change that. But there's no way you'll ever be able to change what a conceited and downright nasty prick you are.'

Sam just laughed. 'You're just as nasty as me, Blaine.' he said, stepping away. 'And don't even try and deny it.

Blaine stormed over to the door and grabbed the handle. 'At least I know I can be a better person, and I'm off to be just that.'

And with that, he ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>Blaine slammed through the door of the restaurant, ignoring the shrieks of startled patrons as he ran from the bathroom, desperate to find the other man, panting hard and chest heaving. As he burst outside, his eyes darted around the open forecourt, looking for signs as to where Kurt could have run to, but he didn't have to look far.<p>

Sat in the far corner, bathed in the glow from one of many patio heaters, with his head resting in his hands, was Kurt. His hunched figure cast a long silhouette across the ground and his body language just reeked of despair.

Blaine waited a moment to catch his breath, before quickly jogging over, careful to avoid startling the other man.

* * *

><p>'Kurt?' he asked as he drew close. 'You alright?' He went to lay a hand on the other mans shoulders but it was quickly shoved away, as Kurt turned his back on him.<p>

'Please don't touch me.' He murmured, voice strained.

'You stayed?' Blaine said, a brief flicker of hope that he hadn't fucked up everything blooming in his chest.

'I'm not allowed to leave you here. It's in the terms of your community service. But believe me, if there weren't legal consequences I'd be long gone. You could walk back for all I care.'

Blaine swallowed heavily – so much for that pipe dream.

'Do you need me to call a cab?' Blaine asked.

'Already done' was the taught reply. 'Just know that I will be charging it to your expenses account.'

Blaine nodded. 'Ok...Kurt I-'

'Just leave it Blaine.' Kurt interjected. 'Please, just...I really don't want to talk to you right now, so can you just...god, I don't know... Just...don't speak to me.'

Blaine nodded again. Unsure of what to do or think, he slumped down into the chair next to Kurt and sighed, waiting for the cab to appear.

And when the taller man shifted his chair away, as if repulsed by his very presence, he tried to tell himself he didn't care.

But even he knew that wasn't true.

* * *

><p>The ride back to the Hudmel centre was silent and strained; the atmosphere within the cab felt cold as ice, yet it still burned at Blaine's skin with an agonising wrongness.<p>

In the last couple of months that he'd been working with Kurt, he'd become accustomed to the man's voice and had found himself growing used to his sarcastic snipes , even coming to enjoy and look forward to them. This rapport they had developed was comforting. It was something to connect with and had kept him from sinking into himself as he mourned for the loss of his home, friends and career. To have it frozen – stopped and denied...it hurt. But Blaine knew it was his fault,thus only he could fix it.

And unlike dozens of his other relationships, both platonic and romantic, Blaine actually found himself wanting to do just that. Wanting to fix it.  
>Because without it he was just a rundown drunkard in a shit-piece town with no hope of salvation for another 4 months, and Blaine just didn't think he could handle that.<p>

Having grown familiar with a weekly body warming his bed, this was already a humongous step for the man. To have his only friend..._could he call him that?..._to have _Kurt_ turn away from him. That was a step too far.

'Look, Kurt I-'

'Save it, Blaine.' Kurt snapped, his gaze pointedly avoiding Blaine and instead scrutinizing the landscape as it flashed by the window.

'Please Kurt, just give me a chance to explain-'

'Explain what? How you seduced and stole the guy that you _knew _I liked? How you tried to _fuck _him right in the middle of _our _date? How you-'

'That's not what happened I swear to you, I-' Blaine cut in, voice growing desperate.

'Oh, well then please, go on, tell me what did?' Kurt countered, his tone filled with disdain. 'I'm sure it's a _very _interesting tale, and you were a completely innocent victim of the big bad mail man.'

'No-Look, It wasn't like that, but I swear to god I didn't _want_ what happened and-'

'Oh, so now he attacked you did he? Is that what you're saying?'

'Damn it Kurt.' Blaine yelled, and he just knew the cab driver was listening in. 'Just let me speak for one freaking minute.'

Kurt went to bite back, but caught himself at the last second; instead raising his chin as he pursed his lips ,but remaining quiet.

'Right. Are you good now?' Blaine hissed. 'Ok. Now that you're actually listening to me, _No, _ Sam did not attack me, but I was not a willing participant either. And don't give me that look-' he snapped, as Kurt sneered again. '-Just let me damn well try and explain. I don't know what you think happened, but Sam was the one who came on to me. I walked right into it, and that was ridiculously stupid of me, because i knew what he wanted, but... I'm just so, unbelievably sorry for everything. What you saw, what you thought you saw. I'd been drinking and-'

'You seem pretty damn sober now.'

'Yeah, well having the living shit scared out of you kinda does that to a person doesn't it.'

Kurt harrumphed but fell silent again

'I don't know how it happened, but I can tell you is that it wasn't my fault...well, not truly, and it won't happen again. I promise. Sam got to me, and I fell for it and it was stupid and irresponsible and downright cruel of me to do that, and to you of all people. And it's the last thing you deserve. But Kurt, trust me, that guy does _not _deserve you. He really doesn't. He's mean and nasty and just a terrible person and even though it happened in a bad way, I really do think you're better off without him.'

Kurt rolled his eyes. 'Well _hey' _he retorted, tone rife with sarcasm. 'If that's the sort of person he is then maybe I dodged a bullet. Maybe I should get you to road test all my potential boyfriends, eh? Or were you planning to do that anyway?'

'No- _Kurt,_ come on. I'm trying here. I've said I'm sorry and I've tried to explain. It's not like you won't get another shot with someone else. There are plenty more fish in the sea. Please?'

'Not in rural Ohio there aren't.' Kurt barked, his head snapping round so that his eyes shot daggers right into Blaine's own. 'This place is the Sahara to a gay mans fish, Blaine. I can count on one hand the amount of openly gay people I know around here. And that's only because we have a forum. This isn't LA, or New York, or wherever the hell you source your never ending supply of bodies from. There aren't pubs or clubs or bars to meet people. There isn't a gay scene, or a pride parade or even a goddamned rainbow flag in sight. Hell, Social Services have even banned me from outing myself to the kids. They won't call it that but we all know what they mean. They think I'll indoctrinate them into the gay agenda. Turn them with my magical gay powers, because god knows that's how sexuality works. I don't have a chance Blaine. I really don't. And quite frankly...to see how easy you have it. How easily you can twist someone into falling into bed, when I've had to work for months and months to even stand a chance of meeting someone...it hurts, you know. It really does. Because I don't think you appreciate anything. I really hoped that Sam and I could be something. And so what if he's a terrible person. I would have found that out for myself if things had gone any further, and i'd have got myself out anyway. But all I wanted was a _chance_, and you ripped that away from me. So right now, I really don't wanna talk to you. I appreciate your apology, even though i damned well deserve one. But I'd like you to just leave me be. Because I really just want to go to sleep and forget this whole thing happened.'

Blaine's mouth was dry and he licked his lips, eyelids fluttering as he took in what Kurt had said. A great ball of guilt battered its way around his insides and he tried to quell it down, tried to make it settle but he just couldn't. Instead he simply nodded his head and turned away, focusing his gaze on the blur of wooden fence posts that shot by the windows and trying to ignore the way his heart stung.

* * *

><p>The cab pulled up onto the gravel driveway and the moment it stopped Kurt opened the door and stepped out, managing to maintain an air of perfect composure as he went to speak to the driver. Blaine quickly followed suit and rounded the car to stand near him, waiting so they could go inside.<p>

'What's the fare?' Kurt asked, his voice tight as he pulled out his wallet.

'$40, said the gruff voice from the front seat, and both men glanced down at the metre in disbelief, which shone a bright $29.60 in little red lettering.

'But –' Blaine started up, his brows furrowed and confusion in his tone.

'Gotta get the car cleaned though ain't I, after _your sort's_ been in it.' The words slammed into him like a tonne of bricks, and Blaine froze in shock, before erupting and slamming a fist down onto the car door, right next to the drivers head.

'Hey buster, you fucking well listen you peice of shit. This kinda-'

'Blaine.' Kurt hissed, face flushing deep red as he tried to push the man away.

'-is fucking unacceptable. I'll ring the cops on your good for nothing ass you-'

'BLAINE' he barked again, this time loud enough . 'Just leave it ok.' He pulled out the last few notes in his wallet and thrust them into the seated man's grubby palm, wincing at the way he glowered back.

'But ' Blaine stuttered, disbelief once again flooding him. 'Kurt, he can't do that. That's breaking the law.' The cab revved its engine and started off, the crunch of gravel echoing out from beneath the wheels. 'that's discrimination.'

'That's life Blaine.' Kurt replied, his mouth twisted into a half grimace. 'And it sucks.' He swallowed and glanced briefly down at the floor.

'But I guess now you can see why I really wanted that chance.'

With that, he turned around and headed to the door; feet dragging in the gravel, and Blaine was left standing stock still, and once again feeling like someone had just shot him in the chest.

* * *

><p>A different mailman showed up at the centre the next day. He was old; hair greying at the sides and crow's feet prominent when he gave Blaine a crooked smile as he took the letters. Kurt stood a few feet behind, and no one said a word. And when the door shut, Blaine just turned, not in the least surprised that Kurt was there watching, checking, as if some semblance of hope still remained.<p>

'New guy.' Blaine said with a grim smile, as if that was the answer to everything.

'Well at least you can't try and sleep with this one.' Kurt replied, and that was the end of that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No ill will meant on any Ohio residents. The driver is just artistic licence running amuck. Next update, proving I don't end up in hospital again will come at...310 reviews. More Klaine to emerge in the next few chapters, which should be fun. **

**Twitter name has changed to EffyMuffin btw, so follow me and I will love you forever, and we can be buddies and chat and shiz. yey :)**

**Umm...so yeah. Have a cracking day/night/whenever, and I shall see y'all soon. **

**TTFN **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey Hey. So hospital trip was ok. Which means I'm not dying quite yet *jumps in air ala high school musical* I'm typing this on the train back down from London (from seeing Monty Python live, holy shit it was amazing), and there is a girl 2 seats behind me who I went to school with – and it's very awkward, because she _really _didn't like me.**

**But anyway – we got to 310 reviews this afternoon, so now I shall bestow upon you...a chapter, as per the agreement aha.**

**Hope you like it :) **

**Thanks to ****JessTheGleeNerd, LiVeLaUgHlOvE24, MollyKat386, ChrisColfer2050(x15 omg I love you), Guest, Ceciii (x2), the-power-of-love, ARomanticAtHeart, happyNdividual, KurtColfer, julymom97, ForbiddenDusk, Adele0x, writingmisfit, vjean1997, ffacowgirl89, lonaadsila, anisiascott, Knight of Caeli, saraebengsch, Guest, Tish, my-bonni3-lies and Guest101 ****for their lovely review****s**

* * *

><p>Vacuuming, Blaine found, was not the best activity to do when one needed to take their mind off things.<p>

After collecting the post from the new mailman that morning, Blaine had gone to prepare the dining room for the kids before breakfast, expecting Kurt to follow along. He hadn't.

Instead, Kurt had disappeared up the stairs and it had been a big bumbling oaf of a man that Blaine knew only as Finn, who came to help him that morning. Both Finn and Rachel had been keeping well out of the way these past few weeks; preferring to work on Rachel's recuperation and the extracurricular activities that the kids took part in, as opposed to the basics Blaine was assigned to.

Now Finn wasn't a cruel man – no, in fact Blaine would have to admit that the guy was amazingly helpful when it came to the early morning routine; shuffling kids around like a pro, getting the food prepped and on the table and making sure each kid got the correct meals without mixing up the allergies (as Blaine had done several times, before Kurt swooped in to prevent imminent disaster). He was like Kurt in his lightning efficiency; something Blaine didn't expect from a guy his size. But for all that the guy wasn't cruel; he knew absolute jack-squat about making polite conversation.

Blaine had tried, he really had; from asking about the game – his Ohio State sweater acting as a bright neon sign when it came to his sports fan status - to commenting on the weather, but nothing had made the guy talk. Instead he just grunted, and found a new kid to chat with, effectively blanking Blaine completely – much to the shorter mans chagrin.

As a result Blaine found himself thinking on nothing but the events of the previous day – his brain refusing to remove the image of Kurt's horrified face that had cemented itself in the forefront of his mind.

Even blasting "_I Want to Break Free" _through his headphones as loud as he could did nothing to brighten his mood. And really, Blaine thought, when the image of a cross dressing Freddie Mercury with a miniskirt and moustache can't cheer you up...what can?

* * *

><p>20 minutes later, at around 7am, Blaine could be found lumbering around the kids dining table, serving up spoonfuls of porridge with the most dejected expression on his face. Even the kids themselves seemed to notice something was wrong. Two of the younger girls with their hair up in neat little pigtails kept shooting confused glances his way and whispering to each other when he passed. One of the older boys, looking to be around 9 or 10, tapped Blaine on the leg as he stopped to serve him and gave him two thumbs up with a shy smile, as his friend next to him looked on with yet another perplexed expression.<p>

It wasn't until he reached Declan's end of the table however, that he actually received any human conversation. The curly haired little boy grabbed a hold of Blaine's jeans as he passed and tugged on them with a firm grip, making Blaine glance down to see the young boy's furrowed brows. Blaine tilted his head and Deccy just pulled on his jeans again, as if trying to make the man come down to his level. Blaine just sighed and placed the bowl of porridge down onto the table, before crouching down next to the young boy.

'Hey Mister Blaine.' he said, eyes wide and mouth twitching. 'Are you ok? Cos you don't look like you is normally.'

Blaine gave the boy a small smile of his own, and reached out a hand to lay on his shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. 'I'm fine Deccy. Don't you worry about me.'

'Is something the matter though?' the boy pushed, pulling at the denim even harder now, as if trying to cradle it to his chest- or knee as the case may be. 'Because you're _super_ quiet and normally you is super noisy and laughing at Mister Kurtie's hair. And I know Cameron gets super quiet when he has the flu, and then Mister Kurtie says I have to move rooms so I don't get sick too. So does you have the flu Mister Blaine? Because Mister Kurtie has a medicine for that, even if it does taste all yucky.'

Blaine reached out to ruffle the boy's hair, and a proud grin burst across the boys face. He preened under the attention, and Blaine leant in to whisper to him as the others around the table continued conversations of their own.

'Nah Deccy, I'm not sick. I just...I did something very silly that I shouldn't have done, and now a..._friend... _of mine is very angry with me.'

Declan looked down at the table and began gnawing at his lower lip as if in deep concentration.

'Have you tried saying sorry?' he asked after a moment of thought, as if this was the ultimate answer to Blaine's plight.

Blaine let out a bark of laughter. 'Yes Deccy, Yes I have tried saying sorry. But I don't think my friend believes me. I think he thinks I'm just trying to get out of trouble.'

Declan harrumphed and folded his arms. He looked puzzled. Blaine waited for a moment, before making to stand up, when a small hand shot out and grabbed at his knee.

'You should get your friend a present.' Deccy stated, nodding his head, keeping his remarkably strop grip held firm in Blaine's jeans. 'A present always makes everything better.'

Blaine pursed his lips and crouched back down again. 'Aah, well that's a very good idea Deccy, but you see, I don't have the money to buy him a present at the moment. Mister Finn and Miss Rachel are in charge of my money.'

'Then just ask Mister Finn to have some of it back. Only for today, cos you can give it back later right? He is super nice and he is always giving us extra sweets, even when Miss Rach is telling him not to.' The boy explained. 'If you says it's not for you but it's for a friend, then maybe he will give you some, because it is making someone else happy, not you. Mister Kurtie says that making other people happy is the most importantest thing to do. Because it shows that you are kind and generalous.'

Blaine chuckled. 'I think you mean generous there Deccy.'

'Yeah!' The boy said, a grin on his face. 'That's what I said. Generalous.'

Blaine just laughed again and gave Declan's shoulder a squeeze, before slowly getting back up on his feet.

'Right. I'll think about the present idea, ok? Any quick last suggestions?'

'Umm...well I always like toys and things... But I don't think that's what the grown up people like. But I guess you can always try Mister Blaine. Do your best. That's what counts.'

And with the 7 year old's words of apparent wisdom lodged firmly in his brain, Blaine began plotting how to get to to forgive him - for good, this time.

* * *

><p>It took Blaine until the Monday morning, nearly 3 days of trying, to finally get Finn to actually converse with him.<p>

'Look Anderson.' He hissed, pushing Blaine against the wall with his elbow, just out of site of the children who were all rushing to get into the van or catch the bus to school. 'I don't know what the hell you did, but you messed with my brother. And if you mess with Kurt you mess with me. So kindly get the hell out of my face before I hit you.'

Blaine swallowed hard. Clearly this man didn't have the same... snark as Kurt did when it came to dealing with people. Quite frankly Blaine thoroughly preferred the bitchiness of Kurt rather than Finn's threats of physical violence. He was a small guy, and this man had nearly a foot on him. He didn't fancy a permanent dent in his head, thank you very much.

'Look, Finn.' He pleaded, trying to worm his way out of the man's, rather solid, grip.

'That's Mr. Hudson to you.' Finn snapped, glancing behind him to check on the kids.

Blaine rolled his eyes. '_Mr Hudson_.' He said, with a tone of exasperation. 'I'm trying to apologise to him ok. And I have been trying since Friday night, but he won't freaking listen.'

'Hardly surprising. You don't exactly have the best..._reputation. _A leopard doesn't change it's spots.'

Blaine groaned.

'Seriously? Are you not even gonna let me try and explain here? All I want is a chance ok. And one of the kids suggested something, and I want to give it a shot. So...look, can you just let me go for a second. It's getting a bit difficult to breathe.'

Finn blinked, before stepping back, removing his elbow and forearm from its position across Blaine's chest, and the shorter man gasped, then drew in a long, ragged breath.

'Phewph...ok. Right. I screwed up, ok. I know I did. And I am _trying _to make Kurt see that I'm sorry. Declan suggested I get him something to say sorry. And I want to see if it'll help. I'm at my wits end. I've tried speaking to him dozens of times, I've tried getting the kids to speak to him' and god knows that ended badly 'I've even sent him a letter' and heard approximately zilch back, and hey, that took him a long time to right. He even did his writing all fancy and joined up, like he learned back in school. 'Can I just please hitch a lift into town and borrow, god I don't know...like, twenty bucks? You can charge it to my expenses or however it is you're sapping my funds. I really don't care. Just please, _Mister Hudson._ Can you just let me try?'

Finn narrowed his eyes and glared at Blaine, as if looking for some hidden untruth or deception. Blaine let him, standing unmoving and just sighing. All the kids had left the building now, and a loud shout of 'Mister Finn!' echoed from outside. Finn heard it, and his took another step back.

'Ok. You have one chance ok. _One. _And if you do anything else, or fuck with him again. Then you are dead. You hear me?'

'Loud and clear, Cap'n.' Blaine replied quickly, with a nervous but jaunty salute.

'Now get in the mini-van. We gotta go.'

'And that doesn't sound ominous does it?' Blaine murmured

'Shut up Anderson.'

'Shutting up.'

'Now keep it that way.'

'Ok.'

'Anderson.'

'Shit sorry.'

'Shut it.'

'...'

'Good.'

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, and together, albeit reluctantly, Finn and Blaine dropped the kids off at school. They bid them all goodbye, with smiles and hugs galore on Finns part, and the odd smile and wave to Blaine, who was still sat in the vans passenger seat as Finn chatted with teachers round the front of the school.<p>

Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine spotted a familiar face he recognised from the last time he was here. Clad once again, in a well worn sweater vest and bow tie, was that Loo-roll, Lanyard, Laney? Guy that Kurt had been staring at. Blaine's lip curled and he very deliberately turned away. Definitely not cursing the man who for some reason made his stomach turn.

_Stupid bowties. Freaking awful things. Who the hell does he think he is? Buddy Holly? It's not the fucking 50's. _

Finn took a horribly long time getting back to the van, and Blaine couldn't help but feel there it was some form of spite that caused it. Because of course, it wasn't like Blaine was trying to fix things A.S.A.P. No, god forbid he make Kurt happy sooner rather than later. It wasn't like this was in any way important after all. Stupid Finn and his stupid lagging and the stupid teachers making him lag and the stupid _fucking bowtie_ wrapped around the guys neck.

Blaine did not like bowties.

Nope.

Not at all.

And it had nothing at all to do with annoyingly smiley teachers that wore them.

Because that would be unreasonable.

Because he'd never even spoken to the guy.

It most definitely had nothing to do with Kurt getting all _grinny_ when he saw him.

Because that would be even more unreasonable.

And downright absurd.

Yes.

Definitely.

Nothing at all to do with that.

Nope.

No sir-ee.

A sudden slamming of the vans door snapped Blaine out of his internal rant, and he quickly turned to face the man, who was buckling himself in.

'So, where'd you want to go to get this present thing then?' Finn asked as he started the vans engine with a large rumble.

'I'm not too sure.' Blaine pondered, pursing his lips. 'I don't know much about what shops and stuff you guys have around here. Seeing as I'm not exactly allowed out.'

Finn hummed. 'Well I'm not sure what kind of fancy-ass shops you had back in New York or L.A or wherever it is you come from. But round here we got a Walmart, a Costco, and a tiny little mall thing over on the edge of town. That's your selection. Now pick one.'

'I'm actually _from _Ohio, if we're going to be picky.' Blaine clipped, drumming his fingers on the window. 'But that's hardly the point here. What kind of shops are in this teeny little mall thing of yours?'

'Hallmark, a few book shops, a few outlet stores and a few kiddie toy stores. Not much in the way of high end gift shops.'

'It's fine. We can make do. It's the thought that counts, right?'

At that Finn just looked confused.

'What did you say?'

'I said it's the thought that counts. You just gotta do your best. And that's the important part.'

Finn looked utterly taken aback at the sudden niceties that were flowing from Blaine's mouth, and at that Blaine just chuckled.

It looked like leopards could change their spots after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter is nearly finished, so that's something to look forward to aha. **

**I will update when I get to 350, which gives me time to finish the chapter off.**

**Hope y'all have had a good week. **

**Also...i've actually started to use my instagram again, if anyone wants to follow me – cos I'm a professional photographer clearly. Such skill. Very photo. Wow. You can actually see pictures of my face too, which is terrifying. So yeah. Follow me and we can be buddies. Its Effysaur :)**

**Anyhoo, have a cracking day and hopefully I shall be updating soon**

**TTFN **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Wow, that was fast. We reached 350 way faster than expected, but, as promised, here is the chapter.  
>I'm not completely useless ...see...SEE!<strong>

**Thanks to the-power-of-love, Guest(x8), MollyKat386, ARomanticAtHeart, Guest (x2), Bell, INDY, Jules, Guest (x2), ImmaGuest, KittyKat, Guest, Joelle1000, Guest, GimmeSomeKlaine, Garu-chan, Guest, Norah, RogueLuce, klaineruled, Adele0x, Rebecca-Reads, happyNdividual, Buster3, ForbiddenDusk, Guest, Amande, Ionaadsila, anisiascott and ChrisColfer2050 for the lovely reviews **

**Hope you guys like it :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Finn hadn't been kidding when he said the mall was small.<p>

Blaine had been expecting at least a few dozen shops, perhaps a food court with a few cafes or fast food joints. But no. This place barely scraped the dozen mark, and there was one restaurant – if a rundown KFC counted – that was tucked away in some long forgotten corner; it's only patrons being three teenage boys, all sipping from a flask centre table and trying to act cool as they hid from truancy officers.

Finn stood alongside the shorter man, eyeing his surroundings with weary disappointment as Blaine's hopes practically plummeted through the floor.

'So this is it.' Finn said, his voice gruff. 'Not sure what you were looking for, but this is what we got. I get most of the stuff for the kids online, so I can't really recommend anywhere. Though the fancy-ass place down the end with the silver sign-' he pointed down the walkway to where Blaine could see a large, sparkling sign done in curling letters reading 'Annette's Boutique'. '- does pretty nice make up and stuff. I buy presents for Rachel there...' he pursed his lips for a moment. '...but to be honest that stuffs all a bit too girly for Kurt. I mean yeah, he's gay and all that, but he's not exactly flamboyant anymore...at least...not like he was.'

A pained expression crossed over Finn's face and Blaine had to resist the urge to ask why. He was trying to get on Finn's good side, he reminded himself, not start yet another fight which ended up with him pinned to a wall...and not in a good way.

'If you don't mind me asking-' Blaine spoke up hesitantly, and Finns head snapped round. Blaine flinched and began stuttering incomprehensively as he hurried to back track. 'No-I-Umm-What I meant- I-Umm...I just meant...why are you helping me?'

Finn cocked an eyebrow.

'Not that you're not a helpful guy, or anything, it's just...an hour ago you were making threats on my life. Now you're telling me where you buy your wife lipstick...i mean, it doesn't really ...segment well, if you catch my drift.'

Finn just shrugged, 'I want my brother to be happy. You can make that happen, at least for a while. So i'll help.'

Blaine sniffed, still unsure about the other man, but he decided to just go with it. Besides, in a place like this, regardless of how small it was, there were still a good few people who could act as witnesses should Finn decided Blaine be eviscerated.

So with that he began to walk, eyes scanning the window displays for anything that would be a remotely suitable 'sorry-i-nearly-fucked-your-almost-boyfriend-even-though-he-was-an-ass'present. He took a closer look in the window of a Hallmark before quickly moving on. He didn't think they made cards for situations like his...at least not one that would get Kurt to forgive him and he doubted the 'For the worlds greatest friend' card was quite appropriate.

* * *

><p>He passed several clothes shops and yet another cliché gift shop. They spent a good half hour scowering the shelves of that one, but found nothing that wasn't ridiculously garish, or far too tacky to ever receive Kurt's seal of approval.<p>

Besides, half the products on the shelves were Pumpkin related – what with Halloween just around the corner – well, a few weeks away. But that was practically the next day in superstore terms right?

Blaine held up a stuffed pumpkin clutching a heart and waved it in Finn's direction. The ridiculously over sized plush item had large pink letter stitched across the front – reading 'You're my Pumpkin Pie'. Blaine cocked a brow and called across the store to the other man.

'Reckon Kurt would like this?' he teased. 'You just know how he adores pet names.'

Finn snorted.

'You wanna keep your balls intact then you'll step as far away from that thing as possible.' He laughed. 'How's about this?'

He held up a small doll in a suit, designed to look like a groom at a wedding. Blaine scoffed.

'What's that even supposed to say? Am I buying him a husband now? Because let me tell you I hear you can get a pretty good deal in Thailand-'

Finn's eyes bugged and Blaine burst out laughing.

'Come on. This place is useless. Lets scoot.'

Finn, though still looking rather perturbed, put the doll down and followed Blaine out the door. Blaine just shook his head and strolled merrily on, his mood, despite their lack of success, having raised significantly.

...

* * *

><p>'It needs to be personal.' Blaine said, as he and Finn sat side by side on one of the wooden benches in the centre of the mall, next to a large display of overly bright plastic plants. They'd exhausted most all of the shops, despite a brief moment of protest from Blaine insisting he found the perfect present in the form of a blow up doll – Finn had thwacked him, Blaine had shut up. 'It should say, Sorry I was a shit-head, only in a more poetic and meaningful way – y'know?'<p>

Finn couldn't say he did.

Whenever he and Rachel fought, he just accepted defeat and let her bask in the glory of her supposed victory for several days, by which point he was usually forgiven, regardless of whether he was in the wrong in the first place. The most severe argument they'd ever had was when they were first setting the home up, the day before their final interview with social services – to determine if they were truly fit to care for two dozen children. Finn couldn't even remember what the fight had been about, but he'd spent a week on the couch and Rachel had only spoken to him when the inspector was there and otherwise used Kurt as a messenger, regardless of the man's protests.

Eventually the pair had both broken down, and just collapsed into each other's arms, spilling apologies like rain from a cloud as they both begged for forgiveness.

Kurt had been scarred for life by the sounds of just how much they forgave each other – which had happened to be remarkably loud that night.

But no, apologising meaningfully was not something Finn really knew much about.

'So a personal gift.' He mused, slumping forward in a manner much like Blaine's as he took one final look around the mall. 'Does that mean it has to be personalised?'

'Not necessarily but...' Blaine froze. 'Wait.' Blaine's head snapped up and he scrambled to his feet, hands clutching at Finns arm as he stared down the walkway. 'Finn, there's a Build-A-Bear here, isn't there. We passed it earlier, I swear.'

Finn cleared his throat. 'Yeah, umm, Yeah. Just back by the KFC I think. Why? What are you-' But Blaine was already off. Half skipping down the hall in his hurry to get to the toy store. What he was planning Finn had no idea. But he had to admit, the guy wasn't quite as bad as he had pinned him, and seemed genuinely interested in making things up with Kurt, so he went with it.

Finn just shook his head and began to follow the exuberant celebrity, hoping that whatever the new scheme was that had popped into the guys head would work, and that Kurt could finally cheer up after his weekend long mope ( 'A refined anger' Kurt had called it) and things could get back to how they were.

...

* * *

><p>Blaine was already rummaging through the bins of hollow animal shapes when Finn arrived, a selection of bear skins already clutched tightly in his hands as he perused through yet more.<p>

'What on earth are you doing?' Finn asked, approaching the other man who appeared almost erratic is his search.

'Finding the perfect bear.' Blaine said simply, as he continued to rummage. 'I've got the salted caramel version and the chocolate, but I don't know which he'd prefer.'

'Umm...the chocolate one?' Finn replied, his tone questionable.

'You say that now, but what if it's not his favourite shade and then he doesn't like it and he throws it back in my face and he hates it and he hates me and-'

'Woah! Calm down a minute. That escalated quickly. Now need to get so freaking OTT about it.'

'This is important Finn' Blaine hissed, spinning around, the loose skin of the bear slapping against Finn's thigh.

'I know, I know.' The other man replied quickly. 'I just...what are you even going to do with a bear that you can't do with something else. Besides, these things are damned expensive, why not get a hallmark one or something?'

'Because-' Blaine harrumphed, '-I'm going to record a message in this one, and then give it to Kurt, as an apology he can listen to continuously, so he knows I'm serious.'

Finn paused. He couldn't fault that actually. That was a pretty damn thoughtful gift. And Blaine certainly seemed to be fretting over it enough.

'But i need to get the right bear because otherwise he wont want to even look at it so he'll never have it around so he'll never listen to the message and it'll all be pointless' Blaine finished with a gasp.

Finn cocked an eyebrow and Blaine flushed.

'Ok, ok. How's about this.' Finn said slowly, as Blaine's face grew tight. 'You get the chocolate bear, Kurt likes chocolate, so i'm sure he'll like this.' Blaine nodded. 'I'll go and get the stuffing started, and you go and record your message and meet me back at the stuffer. Ok?'

Blaine nodded again.

'And calm down too, ok? This mini panic you've worked yourself into is completely irrational. Just _calm down_. You don't wanna sound all gaspy in your message now do you?'

Blaine shook his head.

'Good. Now, go work out what you're going to say. I'll see you in a few.'

He held out his hand, and Blaine laid the empty skin of the chocolate bear into his palm, before sliding back over to the other bin and placing the reject bear back in the pile.

Finn watched as the man wondered over to the recording station. He hoped the guy could find the right words. Hopefully his actor side could cope without the words being fed to him, because they needed to be real.

If they were, well...hopefully Kurt would be able to tell.

Then...well...who knows.

* * *

><p>It took Blaine a good 10 minutes to stumble back over to Finn, a small red heart in his hand holding the recording. An old woman sat in the stuffing chair, her hair grey and crows feet growing as she smiled at the pair and held out a hand, into which Blaine tentatively lay the heart.<p>

She gently took the heart and then, with as much care as one could have given the situation, stuffed it down the bears neck and into place. Blaine winced.

As she began stitching, she looked over at the men– seemingly well practised in her sewing art.

'So, which of you two fine fellas is getting this lovely little thing?' she asked, voice cracking yet warm.

'Umm...that would be me.' Blaine replied, eyes glued to the bear as if he thought imminent disaster was due. It wasn't.

'And is this a gift for yourself or for a lovely lady friend?' she cooed again.

'Umm...a friend, just a friend though...so...' he trailed off, unsure of where he was going with that.

The woman just smiled again, a slightly off kilter, and crooked smile, but a reassuring one none the less.

'Ahh...I see.' Blaine wasn't sure she did. 'Friends are the very best things to have you know. You never want to lose one of those.'

Blaine hummed in agreement.

'You can never have too many friends either young chap, but make sure they're real friends. Like this bear will be for you. Because they're the only ones who matter-Oop. There we go. Finished.' She quickly tied off her thread and clipped it, tucking the end in to the folds of the bears fur.

Blaine made to grab the bear, but her hand darted back out of his reach. Finn snorted, and a decidedly put-out pout appeared on the shorter man's face.

'Ah, ah, ah. The woman said. 'Not just yet. You need to make the pledge first.'

Blaine's face was blank. 'What?'

'The Build-A-Bear pledge.' She answered plainly, tapping a sign behind her in which 'The Pledge of Love' was inscribed in fancy letters. 'I'm afraid you cannot advance past here unless you make the pledge. It's very easy though. I can guide you through.'

Blaine looked dubious.

The woman gave him a pointed look, reminding him so much of Kurt's bitchy little glare and Blaine's shoulders slumped.

'Fine, fine. What do I have to do?'

'That's the spirit.' Finn sniggered. Blaine glared.

'Right. So just repeat after me, ok.'

Blaine nodded.

'This is my friend.'

'This is my friend.'

'I chose him.'

'I chose him.'

'I stuffed him.'

'I stuffed him.'

'And now I'm taking him home.'

'And now I'm taking him home.'

'So I promise-'

'I promise-'

'To always care for, and protect this bear-'

'To always care for, and protect this bear.'

'And the person to whom it belongs.'

Blaine paused...what? His eyes snapped to the pledge...That line was _not_ on the sign.

Finn elbowed him, and Blaine startled, continuing quickly.

'And the person to whom it belongs.'

The woman's smile widened, and she nodded slowly.

'I will always cherish our friendship.'

'I will always cherish our friendship.'

'And do my best to preserve it, no matter what.'

'And do my best to preserve it, no matter what.'

'And I will always love my friend and their bear.'

Blaine's throat went dry. 'And I will always love my friend and their bear.'

'Forever and ever.'

'Forever and ever.'

'Because Friendship is magic.'

Blaine groaned. Really? 'Because Friendship is magic.'

The woman laughed. 'Gotta get that last line in. It's kind of our catch phrase. Our thing, you know?' She handed the bear over to Blaine and slowly got to her feet. 'Now normally I make the kids spin around and touch their toes and give the bear a kiss to complete the magic, but somehow I have a feeling you wouldn't appreciate that.'

'Too right' Blaine mumbled.

'So instead, I'm just gonna ask you to take care of your new friend, and the old one you're gonna give him to. Don't lose the love in your life, it's very special, you need to cherish it all. Ok? And this little guy' she gestured to the bear. 'is like a personification of love. That's what I tell the kids, its a big ball of love. And I mean it, ok. So be good to the bear, and to your friend. And they'll be good in return. You got that?'

Blaine swallowed. 'Yup. I hear ya.' He didn't really want to think about what the woman was implying about long lasting friendships and love and all that slop. He was out of this place at the end of January. That left him just under 4 months; hardly time to make an eternal bond with his colleagues.

She smiled at him, and Blaine smiled back.

'Right then. Now you can go and get your new buddy some clothes. They're just down there and are individually priced, so go wild.'

Blaine nodded.

'Brilliant.' He said, knocking Finn's arm to signal their departure. 'Thanks for your help.'

'You're welcome', she replied, as they began to walk. 'You just take care now. A bear is for life, not just for Christmas.'

* * *

><p>It was as they were paying that things started to take a turn for the worse.<p>

Between them, Finn and Blaine had got the bear and selected it a suitably fashionable outfit – jeans, little black workers boot with a button up shirt and scarf, all done in various shades of blue (_which had nothing to do with Kurt. Nope, because the man did not look good in blue at all. And didn't have blue eyes. Nope definitely not. Why would Blaine even know that?)_

The overall price however, was ridiculous. The scarf itself costing $11, which, for gods sake, could buy you a human scarf, Finn had pointed out. But Blaine had argued that wasn't the point, and eventually that taller man had quit his moaning.

But when they got to the cashier, Finn got out his card, paid for the retched thing, and then he looked up.

And the young woman behind the counter was staring right at Blaine. Her eyes glued to him like he was made of diamonds.

And Blaine knew it.

'Right then.' The shorter man said quickly, feeling more and more uncomfortable as the girls expression grew more and more intense – her smile widening as recognition grew. 'I think we best be off. We've got that thing, you know Finn? We don't wanna be late.' Whereas once he would have played this up, flirting with the girl until an inevitable offer was laid on the table...be it a discount or..._favours_...this time, he just wanted to get back to the home. (_which also had nothing to do with Kurt, no sir. He was turning over a knew leaf, is all)_

'Thing?' Finn poked, 'What thi-'

'That super important thing we have to do _Right. Now._' Blaine hissed.

The taller man looked completely perplexed, and the young girl saw her chance.

'Excuse me.' She asked, voice high and squeaky. 'You're Blaine Anderson aren't you?'

Blaine groaned and glared at Finn, the taller man just shrugging his shoulders apologetically, before Blaine spun round and plastered on a fake grin.

'Umm...no. That's not me. But I get that all the time so-'

'Oh my god I'm a huge fan-'

Ok, so she heard absolutely nothing he just said.

'I'm honestly not. I swear. But I've really got to go now, so-'

'Can I get a picture?'

'No I-'

'Oh my god, is that Blaine Anderson?'

'Who?'

'Shit, it is.'

'Wait whats happening?'

'Blaine Anderson is here.'

'Who?

The swarm of voices was beginning to grow as the girls fellow staff members, all college age kids, turned and saw the actor standing before them. The patrons of the shop were all facing them now too, and several were beginning to head their way. Phones were being pulled out left right and centre and Blaine felt like screaming because Christ- such a big deal had been made out of no one recognising him in this godforsaken town – yet apparently, _that wasn't fucking true._

The pair began backing away to the door, but were met with just more people, who had apparently heard the commotion inside Build-A-Bear and come to see what was happening.

Finn's eyes grew wide as another person pulled out a camera phone and held it up to take a picture. The muttering was getting louder and louder and a small crowd was forming round the pair, as hushed whispers of 'Isn't that Blaine Anderson?' and 'Oh my god, no.' And 'It can't be' began to circulate even further  
>Blaine was getting more and more uncomfortable, and held up an arm in front of his face, thankful that the leather jacket he had put on today provided adequate facial covering.<p>

'Finn' he hissed, as he prodded the other mans arm sharply. 'We really need to get out of here – pronto!'

The crowd was continuously growing and my now a small flock of women and girls were all trying to get a better look, pushing in closer and forcing the two men back into the wall. Finn stayed in place, unsure of what to do and not really gaging the severity of the situation until all of a sudden, one woman who had managed to get creepily close, felt it necessary to...cop a feel. After which Finn decided that yes, they definitely did need to get out of there. Because dear lord he liked having his parts intact, and wanted to keep it that way for the foreseeable future.

'Copy that.' Finn replied, standing up on his tiptoes, despite his height as he tried to scout out the nearest exit. Spotting an 'emergency door' over by the KFC, he quickly snatched up Blaine's arm – the one holding tight to the Build-A-Bear box - and began to forcibly drag him through the gaggle of young women, pushing them out of the way as he called out 'Pardon me, 'Scuse me, coming through – no pictures please.'

Blaine struggled to keep his other arm covering his face, as he hurried along behind Finn, head ducked and gaze fixed obsessively on the bear's box, hoping against hope that it managed to avoid the scuffle and remain intact.

'Hurry up Finn.' Blaine barked when one particularly brave woman reached out to grab at Blaine, causing the shorter man to yelp (in a very manly manner of course). 'Go, go, go!'

With one final shove – which sent one of the outlying men of the group stumbling back a few steps, Finn managed to burst through the crowd. Turning quickly to check on Blaine, he found the man caught behind the stumbling mans two angry friends; so with one particularly violent tug, Finn yanked on Blaine's arm and half dragged him the rest of the way to the door, ignoring the angry shouts from the men, and the slightly crazier shouts from the women.

Though there couldn't have been more than 20 people there, it still felt like a heard. He could certainly say he was glad neither he nor Rachel had gone into music, because if this was what happened to famous people – he was staying the hell away.

* * *

><p>'Wow...looks like people really do recognise you, huh.' Finn said once they were firmly secured back in the van. 'Who'd a thunk it in a town like this?'<p>

Blaine gave the taller man an unimpressed look as he struggled to regain his composure.

'Contrary to the opinions of everyone in the home, I am actually quite well known.' He stated, a rather put out tone to his voice. 'I bet you own at least one of my movies.'

'I highly doubt it Anderson.' Finn replied with a smirk as he started the engine.

'Ten bucks says you do.'

'Are you for real right now? Seriously? After what just happened in there you wanna make bets?'

'Come on Hudson, or do you secretly have a collection you don't want to tell me about. Do you have posters of me all over you bedroom, is that it? Is that why-'

'Ten bucks and you're on.' Finn cut in quickly and Blaine laughed.

Everyone around him may have been bat-shit crazy, but right then, as he sat laughing at Finn as the other man blushed furiously, he couldn't help the flush of warmth that went through him at the thought of going back.

Despite the threats to his health, the annoying little kids and the complete hash he'd made with Kurt, Blaine could feel himself beginning to grow fond of this place.

And that didn't worry him as much as it should have

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Longer chapter this time eh? Is it any good though, thats the question. I have a horrible feeling it's all nonsense and people are losing interest with it. :L ****All my friends are on holiday getting tanned and I'm sat here watching the Quidditch World Cup on Pottermore (I'm RiverAvis182)– Go Krum!**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. Sorry for exploiting BaB for my nefarious needs. What do you think Blaine said in his recording?**

**Target is 390...can we make it? We got to this one remarkably quick, 4 days like woaah guys. You rock.**

**Anyhoo, much love. And I shall see y'all next time.**

**TTFN :)**


	18. A Brief Interlude

Hey Guys,

Quick note here. I have a new laptop – my old one, called Dean, despite being brought back from the dead too many times to count, has finally conked it. The chapter will be up in a couple of days, after I transfer it over from Dean's hard drive, to my darling new computer...whose name I shall let you guess.

In the mean time as I wait for the wondrous PC boffins to do their thing, I would like to let you know that come the end of January, **I am being sent over to Africa to be a volunteer working in the Human Dignity Centre in Port Elizabeth for 10 weeks with an organisation called ICS**. This is a huge opportunity for me, and I can't wait to go, however in order for me to go, I need to raise £800 to support the work we will be doing out there.

So...if any of you have a spare coin lying about, please do consider helping me. I'll leave a link to my Justgiving page which has all the information on it, and as an added incentive, if you could call it that... **If you do donate, leave your Skype/FFN username in the comment box (let me know which it is) and I can call/chat with you. **

You can ask me anything (bar my bank details haha), I am ridiculously open. And that means fic requests, update requests for my other fics among many other things are available for those who want :) (does that make me sound like a prostitute? I have a feeling it may)

I know it's a lot to ask. But you guys are amazingly awesome. So I thought 'yolo' - as those cool cats would say.

I feel pretty bad even asking, but what harm can it do eh. I love you all either way, and if you don't want to, or can't donate then don't worry, We cool! Y'all are still super awesome anyway :)

**Go to the JustGiving website at _Justgiving com _**_**/ E**_**_ffy-H_ if you wanna learn more/donate**

**Whatever you can give is appreciated.**

Anyhoo, thanks muchly to everyone for sticking with me while I have spent forever trying to fix Dean. Now I have a laptop that works, expect updates to return again!

You guys rock.

Effy xxx


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey up Gang. Here's the chapter, transferred and ready to go :) Minor delay as those of you who follow my twitter (Effymuffin) will know, I am currently in hospital with a golf ball size growth in my throat that blocked my airways and swallowing ability – so I've been stuck here since my last update with a lovely drip. On the bright side, there is a hella attractive doctor here...Dr. Sexy much ;) I keep getting sick I know, apologies for the inconvenience – it sucks ass, and not in the good way!**

**The most amazingly massive thanks to devilcat82 and MollyKat386 who donated an amazing amount to my fundraising pot – you guys are completely fabulous and I cannot thank you enough!**

**Now on with the fic :)**

* * *

><p>When Blaine got back to the Hudmel Centre it didn't take long to find Kurt. He was sat in the living room, gazing out the window as they came up the drive, watching the kids run circles around one of the larger trees.<p>

Blaine saw him the moment they arrived and waved brightly. Kurt looked straight through him.

Blaine dropped his arm immediately and a cold rush swept through him. He swore the lump in his throat was just from the cold air...nothing else.

* * *

><p>The moment Blaine passed out of Kurt's immediate line of site, he immediately withdrew his gaze; instead staring down at this phone, flicking the small red birds across the screen with a sudden gusto. He didn't want to see the other man, not right now, not unless some serious grovelling was involved.<p>

People constantly thought Kurt was delicate – an over emotional pushover. But, and he was convinced one day he would actually construct a slideshow to back himself up here, he was most certainly not. He was determined, and stubborn, and dominant as all hell when he wanted to be.

Blaine's simple, 'I'm sorrys' hadn't impressed him, only irritated him more. For goodness sake, if you're trying to convince someone of your argument, at least provide a point with more than two words in it.

It was for that reason he was avoiding the other man. Better he wait, and give Blaine time to formulate a response, or he would just end up even more pissed off at the endless stream of meaningless flaff that spewed forth from the man's mouth.

He just hoped the issue would work out soon. He was getting rather bored to be frank, and the lack of lackey to boss around was something he missed more than he probably should

* * *

><p>Just because Blaine may have been growing fond of the place, didn't mean he had any great respect for the acoustics. Three, rather forceful knocks to the door was all the warning Kurt had before the pink cheeked man interrupted his moment of peace...marvellous.<p>

'Hey Kurt' Blaine said, the unease in his voice palpable. 'You umm...you got a minute.' **'**What do you want?' His words were biting, and Blaine flinched. Kurt saw the flash of hurt in the other mans eyes and a small bubble of remorse rose up in his chest, but he refused to let his guard down.

'I wanted to see you.' Blaine's voice was soft as he spoke and he edged closer into the room.

'Well, you saw me.' Kurt replied tautly, refusing to meet Blaine's eye. 'But I have work to do, so if you excuse me-'

He made to pass Blaine but his arm was caught in a vice grip. He tried to pull his arm free but Blaine just pulled him closer. A flush rose up on the cheeks of both me and they froze for a moment, the sudden rush of proximity as they were pressed side to side, getting to them.

Blaine swallowed, and Kurt could feel the twitch that ran down the other man's body as he did so. He made to pull away again, but Blaine refused to loosen his grip. This was not what Kurt had in mind when he thought of convincing apologies...though he could potentially get used to-

'Listen, Kurt.' He said, not meeting his eyes, but instead staring just below. 'I just wanted to talk. Hear me out, okay?' Taking a deep breath, he unfurled his fingers from their position wrapped around Kurt's bicep. The taller man took a hesitant step back, but didn't leave or turn. Blaine took that as cue to carry on.

'I understand that you're still pissed with me, and I know it'll take time. But you know that I'm sorry, I know you do. Because I've said nothing but that word to you every time we've talked. What I did was thoughtless, irresponsible, and worst of all, it hurt you. And that's what's killing me here. I should have known better and I apologise for my lack of judgement in the situation, but I can assure you, that I would and will never do that again.'

Kurt sighed and his eyes flickered up to meet Blaine's. God he looked like a puppy; all wide eyes and dark curls and scruffy chin and- Kurt cut himself off quickly.

'How do I know you mean it this time?' he asked, getting quickly back to the matter at hand. 'How do I know these aren't just cheesy words trying to sweet talk me into forgiving you?'

'Because I've said Sorry a thousand times already, I'm putting time and effort into this to try and prove to you that I mean what I say?'

'How do I know you care?' Kurt's face was all angles as he looked down at Blaine jaw tense and eyes deep – blocking all access to the emotions running beneath.

A small smile graced Blaine's lips. 'If I didn't care, I wouldn't be looking for your forgiveness Kurt. Believe me. And if I didn't mean it, I wouldn't say it. Simple as. I value my pride. I wouldn't splash out on cheap words for nothing you know.'

At this, the corners of Kurt's lips began to curl upwards too- he caught himself quickly and corrected his expression, but Blaine, not one to miss a cue, quickly extended a hand out to the other man. 'Besides...' he said as he waggled his eyebrows. 'I've got a surprise for you out in the hall.'

* * *

><p>In the centre of the hall, stood a cardboard box, one moulded in the shape of a small house. A flash of recognition lit up in Kurt's mind.<p>

It looked like...but no, it couldn't be.

'I know it's cheesy.' Blaine said, pulling Kurt over until he was stood directly in front of the box. 'But I reckon you secretly like a bit of cheese and umm...well, one of the kids recommended something like this so...yeah.'

'Blaine...Is this a Build-A-Bear?'Kurt asked, jaw slack. 'Are you actually for real right now?'

The other mans expression froze. 'Oh God...do you not like it? Did I get it wrong? Oh my god you hate it don't you. Freaking kids getting it all-'

'Blaine.' Kurt clipped, prodding the man in the chest. 'It's fine. I like it...I'm just...I don't know...shocked, I suppose. This doesn't seem like something you would do.'

'It's not normally.' Blaine agreed, relieved that he hadn't messed up yet another opportunity. 'But I wanted something a bit more personal, and I don't see you as the soppy jewellery time.'

A small chuckle escaped Kurt's lips and he knelt down to open the box, revealing the small bear inside. When his eyes were greeted with the bear, in full costume none the less, a full smile burst across his face and a true laugh rang out, warming Blaine's heart.

'Oh my God. This is fantastic. This is hilarious, Blaine.' He said, getting back to his feet and raising the bear up. 'You even got him clothes.' He span on the spot, smiling like a child on Christmas as he stared at his new toy.

'He speaks too. Press his chest.'

'Wait what?' It spoke too? This just got more and more entertaining...though Kurt had to admit he was questioning the other mans sanity as he clasped the toy tight in his hands.

'Go on.' Blaine pushed, almost bouncing on his toes with excitement. 'Do it.'

Kurt rolled his eyes. He looked down at the bear and met its crystal gaze. Well...if he had to...

There was a small crackle from the bear, and for a moment Blaine felt his heart drop at the thought that his precious gift was broken – but then he heard the sound of his own, only mildly distorted voice, echo from the animals chest, and he could breathe again

'_Hi Kurt, it's me...Blaine that is. I don't have long but I wanted to say sorry in a way that you might find amusing and...well, not hate me for...A wise kid once told me that doing my best was what counted, and I mean I'm not sure if this would be considered my best work, critically, but for this I think it will do.' _The sound of the man clearing his throat was tinny and harsh, but no sooner had it begun, Blaine's voice returned and Kurt's mouth fell open in utter shock.

Blaine was singing. To a Lady Gaga tune no less. And this was certainly an...interesting rendition of Born This Way, he wasn't going to lie.

_We know Blaine made some mistakes__  
><em>_But now he's raising the stakes__  
><em>_He bought a bear to say sorry__  
><em>_But is that what it takes?_

It was rushed and a little pitchy, but oh good god...

_He knows he really messed up__  
><em>_But now he's promised to stop__  
><em>_He just wants Kurt to be happy__  
><em>_And that isn't a lot.'_

The crackling ambience of the recording fizzled out and Kurt was left in stunned silence, staring gobsmacked at the bear. There was a moments silence – Blaine's breath was caught in his throat as he waited for a sign, for anything really.

Another second ticked by, then Blaine leapt half in the air as peals of laughter erupted from Kurt. The taller man felt like his sides were about to physically split as he curled over on himself, clutching the bear to his chest as he trembled on the spot – trying and failing to catch his breath.

Blaine didn't know what to do or say, this wasn't what he had expected to be quite honest, yet he still found himself beginning to giggle alongside the other man, and soon his own laughs were becoming stronger and stronger, until the two grown men were left hunched in the middle of the hall, doubled over in fit of hysteria...all over a singing bear.

* * *

><p>It was a good few minutes before either man felt ready to return to normal conversation. Each time they tried to speak a new wave of laughter swept over them and they ended up right back where they started. It wasn't until Kurt actually started coughing, he was laughing so hard, that the pair managed to stop.<p>

'Oh my lord, Blaine. Kurt said when he recovered. 'That was the funniest thing I have heard in an absolute age. Thank you so much.'

'My singing wasn't that bad, come on.'

Kurt snorted. 'Well, it wouldn't go platinum, that's for sure. Though I think it was more the song choice, and the quite frankly horrendous words that got to me.'

'Hey!' Blaine moaned, a little affronted. 'Those were heartfelt and meaningful lyrics right there'.

'Oh come on, you know it's true.'

Blaine pouted. 'Only a little.'

'Exactly.'

The two men shared a smile

'Ok, so you can't mock me here. But I like, prepared a speech and everything. This is some proper movie style stuff, ya know? So you better appreciate.'

Kurt cocked an eyebrow though his smile remained.

'A good man once said, that apologising doesn't mean you're right or wrong. It just means you value your relationship more than your ego. In this case though...I am 100% sure than _I _was in the wrong. That is something I know for a fact. But something I know to be even more true...if that's err...possible, is that I value our friendship...if you'll let me call it that, far, far more than I do my pride or my ego. So...Kurt. Do you reckon we can get past this? Because I really wanna go back to being friends. I missed your snark and your wit, even when you were insulting me.'

There was a pause, as Kurt scanned Blaine up and down, checking one last time for any sign of untruth, and when he found none, he just let out a long resigned sign.

'I kinda missed you too.' He agreed reluctantly. 'Though it was nice to have a bit of peace and quiet again.'

An embarrassed smile turned Blaine's lips again and he flushed a little, the pink tinge on his cheeks making Kurt chuckle again.

'I must say I am rather surprised though.' Kurt added after a moment's pause. 'That was...surprisingly sweet of you Blaine.' Kurt said with a sly smile, looking down at the shorter man, who preened under the attention, one step away from puffing his chest out in pride.

'I have been known to have my moments, it has been said.' He replied, giving Kurt a nudge with his elbow. 'But that's not the end. I had one last thing, just in case the bear was a flop.'

* * *

><p>A muffled cough sounded from the closed kitchen door and Kurt's gaze shot over. 'Can we come out yet?' came the voice, clearly that of Finn Hudson, as several higher pitched tones murmured their agreement from alongside.<p>

'Wait... what?'

Blaine dashed over to open the kitchen door and Finn, alongside a dozen or so of the younger children poured out.

'Finn gathered the troops while we spoke. I umm...I hope this is ok!'

'Blaine, I have no idea what is happening. How can I tell you whether or not it's ok?'

Blaine opened his mouth, but had no rebuttal on hand, his face instead taking on the appearance of a rather confused fish, rather than a confident man.

'Valid point' He concurred as Finn got the last of the kids into place, forming a long line down the hallway. 'But if you don't like it, then it was all Finn ok. He picked the horrors, not me. So yeah...guiltless party here.'

Kurt rolled his eyes yet again, for what felt like the hundredth time that afternoon. 'Just get on with it.'

And then, without warning, all 12 of the children launched themselves at Kurt – sticky fingers all held out and ready to latch on to the nearest article of clothing they could. Kurt shrieked in shock when the grabbed him as the children all cried out in unison 'FORGIVE HIM KURT!'

The look on Kurt's face could knock a man dead - and Blaine was hit full force.

* * *

><p>'I'm going to kill you Blaine.' Kurt yelled as the kids all giggled outrageously as they crushed their bodies into Kurt's own. 'They are dirty and sticky and oh my god, get your hand off my head Kenny, that's going to tear out my hair'.<p>

'Am I forgiven then?' Blaine replied, a smirk on his face as the kids continued their siege of love.

'If you call off the attack then yes!' Kurt gasped, struggling to remain standing under the weight of the children.

'Deal.'

And with that, Kurt fell to the ground. Blaine gasped, and a doggy pile was launched.

Blaine knew he was not going to escape this one- especially when the bear slammed into his junk at alarming speed.

* * *

><p>'I hate you.' Kurt grumbled, one hand low on Blaine's back as he pushed the man through into the lounge, 'I hate you, I hate you, <em>I hate you<em>. They were so gross and I was actually dressed respectfully today and I don't think that paint will ever come out of my hair!'

He shoved Blaine down unceremoniously onto the larger of the room's couches and marched away, before returning not two seconds later only to continue his pacing in a rather manic manner.

'I hate you so freaking music Anderson. I really, really do.'

A small smile bloomed on Blaine's face and he pulled himself upright so that he was sitting straight – the bear Kurt had thrown at his head not 2 minutes before hand now perching on his knee; its plastic eyes gazing aimlessly in Kurt's general direction.

'Have I mentioned how much I hate you?'

'Several times so far.' Blaine replied with a chuckle.

'_Good_.'

'Indeed.'

Kurt hesitated for a moment.

'And does that mean anything to you?'

Blaine just smirked. 'Not really, _sweet cheeks_.'

Kurt groaned and swatted a hand at the shorter man; clipping the side of his head with a sharp smack. Blaine yelped at the hit but just laughed as he saw the disgruntled expression on Kurt's face.

'Don't pet name me Blaine. Don't you dare.' Kurt said with narrowed eyes and a finger jabbing at the other mans chest. 'I have an army of small children willing to do my bidding, and believe you me, you don't want to get on the wrong side of the kindergarten gossip circle – they will Tear. You. To. Pieces. One wrong word about you and a potential '_toilet accident' _and the name 'BumBum Blaine' will haunt you forever.'

'BumBum Blaine eh?' Here the man winked and let out a laugh. 'I must say I am rather a fan of the bum bum though.'

Kurt flushed and thwacked the other man again, eliciting yet another loud, and almost girlish yelp.

'That's what got you into this situation in the first place.' He said, batting his hand in Blaine's direction again. 'If you're still looking for forgiveness then you're going about it the wrong way.' Another sharp slap caught Blaine's scalp and the man quickly backed away – forcing himself into the very folds of the couch as he raised his hands in surrender.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' He cried through his laughter. He quickly grabbed hold of the bear and held it in front of his face. 'You wouldn't hit a poor, innocent bear though would you?' He put a hand to the bears face and made to move its mouth around.  
>'Please don't hit Blaine.' he whimpered, his voice taking on a high, squeaky tone. 'He's too handsome for that.'<p>

Kurt glared back.

'He doesn't want any of that nasty mans bumbum, it was all a biiig misunderstanding.'

The corners of Kurt's mouth began to turn up and Blaine could see the beginnings of a smile.

'And he is very very sorry for hurting Kurt's feelings, and making him sad. And he really hopes that Kurt will forgive him.' And here a sly smile caught the corner of his lips. 'Because nothing will ever compare to your bootilicious behind.'

Kurt let out a snort and shook his head.

'And to think, you were doing so well.'

Blaine's eyes widened as the taller man reached his hand out towards him with a malicious smirk, his eye brows waggling wickedly. Kurt's eyes flickered momentarily down to the bear still clutched in front of Blaine's chest, and Blaine felt his stomach flip.

'Oh shit.'

* * *

><p>'No-o-o-o' Blaine shrieked, as Kurt snatched the bear from his hands and began to whack him around the head with it; much in the manner one would imagine college girls having a pillow fight.<p>

'Pleeaase Kurt. Lemme go! I'm so-o-orry.'

The pair were now in fits of laughter. Blaine struggling to get free as Kurt continued to pound the lump of fluff that was the bear against his body; using some remarkably skilled reflexes Blaine had been unaware the taller man possessed.

This was a battle Blaine knew he was going to lose - he didn't stand a chance, the other man was a great deal stronger than him, and his position on the couch, strung out over the shorter man gave him full advantage.

'I surrender' he shrieked, 'Please Kurt.'

'Nope.'

'Sto-oo-op' he gasped, trying to shield his face.'Kurt No-oo.'

'Too late Anderson. You should have thought earlier.'

And the war continued.

* * *

><p>It was a good few minutes before Kurt began to tire, his arms flopping down and his body sagging.<p>

The two men lay on the couch, panting hard as they struggled to catch their breath. The bear hung loosely in Kurt's grip.

As they attempted to contain themselves their faces seemed to drift closer and closer together., breathes mingling between them in a bubble of warmth.

Blaine blinked his eyes open to find Kurt's face mere centimeters from his own.

His heart began to pound.

_Was this..._

Kurt's lips were so close

_It couldn't be..._

He could feel the damp air brush against his own in the most incredible of sensations

_No way..._

They were just getting closer. Oh god. They kept getting closer, and if they weren't careful they were going to-

The bear slipped.

...

And as Kurt panicked and made a desperate attempt to grab it, he slipped off the couch.

...

There was a thud as he hit the ground.

...

The taller man groaned, clutching his head as a quick shuffle of feet was heard next to him. He turned his head up and saw a brief flurry of movement.

...

And when he finally pulled himself up off the ground, Blaine was already on his feet and leaving the room, his pulse racing and whole body tense and terrified.

...

And Kurt didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope that was ok. I haven't beta checked this and it's taken me too long to even find a place with wifi in this pit :L**

**Remember to keep donating justgiving / Effy-H . We can Skype or chat or whatever (once I'm out of here haha)**

**In the mean time, keep reviewing, and I shall keep writing. I love you all.**

**And as a quick note. Beware of a user called Cham1gnon who is offering to promote stories – this is a scam, and I don't want any of you to get mixed up. A few of my buddies already have, so watch yourselves**

**Have a great day**

**Effy xxx**


End file.
